Li's return
by juufan
Summary: COMPLETED! Li returns to Tomoeda after ten long years in Hong Kong...
1. Default Chapter

Li and Sakura

"Li!" 

The brown haired boy turned around just as he was about to enter the waiting room in the airport. 

"Sakura?" His voice trembled slightly as he turned to look at the girl that he thought he would never see again for the rest of his life. 

"Li! How could you think of going off without informing me?" Her green eyes reflected the deep hurt as she spoke, making him cringe slightly at her expression. 

"I" 

He simply shook his head as he stared into the eyes that he knew that he would never see again. "I didn't need any people sending me off. There's no need for you to come" 

She shook her head. "What am I going to do without you here in Tomoeda, Li?" she asked desperately as her green eyes met his amber ones. "There'll be no one to help me out if anything happens here anymore. Can't you stay?" 

His smile was painful, almost forced as he shook his head at the girl. "I can't stay," he spoke softly as he turned to look at the aeroplanes that were departing outside. "My family needs me in Hong Kong. I have to continue the bloodline of my family. Besides, my work is finished here." 

"So you're leaving? Just like Eriol?" 

He nodded miserably, his heart unwilling to leave the place where he had stayed already for a few years. "I have to go, Sakura." Reaching into his bag, he dug out the teddy bear that he had made a long time ago. "This is for you." 

She took the object, cradling it as if it was a fragile glass object. "Li-kun?" 

He managed to smile slightly at her. "Don't be like that," he consoled her softly, though he knew his own heart was breaking from the pain that seemed to ricochet around his entire body. "I'll come back to visit all of you here in Tomoeda, Sakura. I promise I will." 

Sakura nodded, listening to the announcement that boomed above on the speakers. "So you're leaving now?" 

Li nodded. "That's my flight. One more thing, Sakura" 

The brown haired girl looked up from the object that she was studying. 

"Aiai shiteru, Sakura. Sayonara." 

He fled into the waiting room, not waiting to see her response to the words he had just uttered. If he had, however, he would have seen the tears that brimmed in her green eyes as she watched him take a seat in the waiting room, trembling as he did. 

She stood there, frozen until she the announcement came over the loudspeakers that his flight was departing. Watching from the glass windows, she watched as the plane slowly became a tiny dot in the horizon. 

His words came floating back to her mind as she stood there, almost as if frozen in time. 

_"Aiai shiteru, Sakura. Sayonara."_

The whispered that seemed to echo in the empty airport seemed to haunt the entire place as a teardrop splashed onto the marble floor. 

"We'll meet again someday, Li-kunright?"   


TEN YEARS LATER  


The man stepped onto the cool marble floor of the airport as he looked around. Silently noting the changes that had developed here in Tomoeda, he smiled slightly. 

Lifting up his bag, he just wondered how much this place had changed since the last time he had left here. He had come here to further his studies in the university here. His eyes watched a distant memory perform itself as he shook his head and continued to walk out of the terminal. 

-------  


"Ne, Sakura! Did you here about the new student from Hong Kong?" 

The green eyed girl-woman looked up from the physics book she was studying as she smiled slightly at her friend, Rika. "I heard. Seems like this person is a transfer student, just like" 

"Like Syaoran and Meilin when we were in fourth grade," Tomoyo chimed in as she watched a blush come over Sakura's face at the mention of Syaoran's name. "You don't think that either one of them is coming over here to Tomoeda to study here, Sakura?" 

The brown haired girl shook her head, letting strands of her auburn hair travel down her face as she spoke softly. "I doubt that Li will ever come back to Tomoeda. Besides, he was supposed to marry Meilin, just like what he said before he went" 

There was a slight catch in her voice as she recalled the details that still hadn't faded from her mind since it had happened around ten years ago. She had harboured some forlorn hope, though, that he might live up to his promise and come back to at least visit all of them here at Tomoeda. 

"Excuse me?" 

The group that consisted of four girls minus Sakura looked up at the sound of the slight cough, startled. The mere sight of a tall, dark haired man with amber brown eyes was more than enough to take their breath away as they nodded, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was still surrounded by her memories of the boy that had left her ten years ago. 

"Can you tell me where Block B is?" 

The familiar voice that seemed to echo around her made Sakura look up. A feeling of déjà vu swept through her as she realized whom the voice could only belong to. 

"Li.?" 

He squinted at the green eyed girl who looked up at him wonderingly. "Yes, I am Li Syaoran. How do you?" 

Tomoyo stood up, a smile pasted on her face as she held out her hand brightly. "You've forgotten so much in ten years, Li-kun," she remarked as she shook her head. "She's Sakura and this is Rika, Naoko and I'm Tomoyo. Have we really changed that much over the years?" 

"Sakura?" 

The word seemed to come out in a croak as Li stared helplessly at the auburn haired girl who sat down on the grass. He had no idea that the girl that he had left had grown intothis. Just looking at her seemed to revive something in him that he had thought had died ten years ago when he had returned to Hong Kong due to the persuasion of his family. 

"Rika, Naoko, come! We have to do some research in the library for the project," Tomoyo spoke, motioning the two other girls to follow her, leaving Sakura and Li alone. 

"Tomoyo!" 

Sakura's protest was futile as she watched her three friends retreating backs head towards the campus library. There was no doubt what they planned to do, though. She stood up to face Li who simply smiled weakly at her in return. 

"Liis it really you?" 

Her smile was genuine as she watched him fumble with his suitcases. 

"Well, you see, my family decided that I should further my studies here since I had spent at least three years here. They thought thatit might do me some good to come here and meet up with some of my old friends." Not like they didn't know that Sakura was studying here, he added silently as he watched her beckon him. 

"Come on," Sakura responded, her green eyes glittering with happiness as she held out a hand. "Block B's this way. You have to tell me all about what happened in Hong Kong." 

Syaoran smiled gratefully as he picked up the suitcases that he had put on the ground. Maybemaybe he might be able to finish what he left undone ten years ago 

-------  


"Li-kun?" 

Li turned at the sound of his name being mentioned. "Yamazaki-kun?" 

The black haired boy who stood in front of him had changed much, he noted. "It's me all right. So you're the new student from Hong Kong, ne? Should have known." 

"?" 

Yamazaki smiled at his friend. "Never mind. Finished unpacking already?" 

Li nodded, grunting as he lifted his suitcase from the bed as he put the last of his clothes into the cupboard. "Should be. Have to get this suitcase under here, though" 

He paused, slightly startled as Yamazaki bent down with a grin and helped him shove the gigantic suitcase under the bed. "Nice to see you haven't changed," he remarked as he stood up straight, brushing the dust of his hands. 

"Neither have you. Not that it matters anyway" 

Li stared at his friend, a frown wrinkling his forehead as he tried to make out the meaning of his words. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm having lunch with Chiharu and the others. Do you think you want to join us?" 

His nod was obvious, and so was his blush, Yamazaki noted as he remembered what Chiharu had told him about the both of them after Syaoran had left for Hong Kong. 

_"He told her that he'll be back. Maybe he'll be back some day to finish what he begun."_

He had puzzled over the meaning of her words, but it didn't dawn to him until now. Maybe what Chiharu said might be true. Maybe he was back to finish all he had left undone when he left ten years ago. 

"Come on, Syaoran-kun," he spoke, a grin lighting his face up. "I have many more things to tell you about since you left"  


-------  


"Chiharu-chan? Look who I brought for lunch!" 

The four girls looked up to see a smiling Yamazaki together with Syaoran. Leaf green eyes met stormy amber as Sakura looked at Li, who had a slow blush spreading across his face as he smiled at her. 

"Hi?" 

Chiharu immediately evacuated her seat as she took another seat beside Tomoyo "Come sit here, Yamazaki. Why don't you sit beside Sakura, Li-kun? I don't believe there's enough space here for you to squeeze in. Gomen nasai." 

Li shook his head, precociously sitting on the empty spot beside Sakura. "Never mind. I hope I'm not intruding here" 

Sakura turned to face him as she smiled at him. "Not at all, Li-kun," she spoke. She still has the voice of an angel, Li remembered silently as he swallowed a lump that seemed to reside in his throat since he had met Sakura. 

"Chinese, Li-kun? We know how much you like dim sum," Tomoyo spoke up, reluctant to break the spell that had been woven around the two of them. 

There was a silent nod from Syaoran as he looked away from the girl who sat beside him. He couldn't behave like this in public, he knew, though the reality that there was no way he could avoid Sakura hit him full in the face. 

Sakura studied the man that had previously been an eleven year old boy almost ten years ago. There was something he was here for, she knew. He didn't just come here to further his studies just like he said. No, it was something else. Something that she hadn't noticed before. 

"Li-kun?" she whispered as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" 

Their eyes met once again, creating an electric contact as a slight blush seemed to creep onto their faces. Somehow oblivious of the face that their other four friends were watching them, Li held his breath as he forced a smile and shook his head. 

I can't live like this, Li thought as he clenched his fist under the table. There was no way he could survive through the entire year on campus if she was going to treat him like that. 

He looked away, pretending to be distracted as he noticed the hurt look on Sakura's face. I'm sorry, he thought as he motioned for the cart that was serving the dim sum to come to their table. I just don't know how to treat you after all these years 

-------

Li sat on the bed as he studied the pictures that he held in his hands. Memories of fourth grade seemed to flow back to him as he looked at those pictures. 

There was a picture of the time when the both of them had taken part in the marathon during Meilin's stay. A smile came to his lips as he remembered how Meilin had refused to wait for the teacher even though Sakura and Tomoyo had offered to stay with her to. In the end though, he had carried her all the way to the finish line. 

And there was also the time when Tomoyo had videotaped how Sakura had hugged him after he had rescued her from the Return card. She hadn't wanted to stop filming his embarrassed then, he realized as he laughed softly at the photo of his flaming red face that seemed to glow. 

He shook his head as he set the photos back on the table. He couldn't go on like this, neither could he just say what he felt out to her. It was impossible for him to just forget her, on the other hand. He had told himself that there was no way he would ever forget her since the day that the promise had left his lips. 

But what could he do? According to what he had gathered, he had drawn a conclusion that Sakura was one of the most popular and prettiest girls on campus. Not to mention that he had gotten this information from a majority of the males that did study in this university 

A knock on the door seemed to startle him out of his thought as he set the pictures down. Who could it be visiting him at this time in the evening? Yamazaki had already told him that he would be studying at his own apartment for the night. 

Outside, Sakura stood there, hoping that Li was in his apartment, and not out with Yamazaki. Praying anxiously to hear a reply from behind the door, she knocked once more. 

"Who's there?" came a muffled voice. 

"Li-kun? Sakura desu!" 

There was the thudding of footsteps on the floor and the door creaked open to reveal a surprised Syaoran. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Come in." 

A smile formed on her face automatically, hiding any traces of emotions that might have betrayed her at that moment. Taking a step into the apartment, she gaped at the size of his apartment. 

Noticing her expression, Li turned to face her. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's just that your apartment's sobig. Won't you get lonely?" 

He studied her face before answering her innocent question with a one word phrase. 

"Perhaps." 

"Li-kunwhat happened to Meilin?" 

The sound of his ex fiancee's name made his amber eyes turn to cold stone. He had no idea that she still remembered the girl that had interfered with their lives for at least a year when they were in fourth and fifth grade. Not that it mattered, anyway. 

"My family told me that I didn't have to marry Meilin. So, I came here," he spoke, hoping that the tone of his voice revealed nothing that he was thinking. I came here to be with you, he added silently as he forced a smile on his face. "Anyway, what brings you here?" 

"Thought you might need some help with cleaning your apartment." 

He looked around, noticing the dust that had gathered in the cracks and corners for the first time. "I guess it is a little dirty" 

"Do you have a washcloth?" 

The glint in Sakura's eye was obvious, making Li step back in surprise before disappearing into the kitchen at the back. There was a scrambling sound, and Li emerged, holding a gray washcloth in his right hand. "What?" 

The washcloth disappeared before he knew it. Blinking once, he turned to see Sakura dusting the dining table behind him. 

"I like cleaning," Sakura explained hesitantly as she stopped to wipe an oily spot on the table. "I have always done my own cleaning at home, and I thought that you might need some help" 

Syaoran stepped forward, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "I'll help" 

Sakura shook her head as she smiled at him. "Iie, you go and rest. It must have been a tiring flight from Hong Kong all the way to here in Tomoeda. You should go and rest." 

He shook his head. "I'm not that tired," he protested as he plucked the washcloth from her grip. "I don't mind doing some cleaning. Besides, I am supposed to do the cleaning here" 

She smiled at his reaction as she watched him continue her job that she was doing a minute ago. "I don't care," she spoke decisively. "I said I'm going to help you and I'm going to." 

Grabbing a broom from the nearest corner, she began to sweep the floor, much to the surprise of Syaoran. Smiling slightly at her stubbornness, he watched her move around the room with natural grace. 

Realizing that he was staring at her, Sakura turned around to see a blushing Syaoran. "Am I doing something wrong, Li-kun?" she spoke, her eyes widening slightly as she watched his face turn flaming red. "Or is something wrong?" 

Hurriedly shaking his head, he turned away, pretending to focus on dusting the dining table with his utmost attention. 

"Ano, Li-kun" 

"?" 

"Ten years ago in the airportdid you really mean what you said in the airport?" 

The silence that seemed to hand in the air lasted for minutes, but for the both of them, it seemed like hours. Li cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Idon't know." 

Something inside him screamed to take back what he had just said when he saw the expression on Sakura's face. Dismissing it, he continued his task. Sensing the heavy silence that seemed envelope the room, he turned to look at Sakura. 

His heart practically screamed for him to say that the words that he had just uttered weren't true. Watching those incredible green eyes of hers try to hide the pain that was caused by his words made him somehow wince inside. She might have thought that he was stubborn in any form, but he was actually helpless when it came to her. 

"Li-kun?" 

Her eyes threatened to spill the tears that she had been holding back as she quickly set the broom back in its place. "II have to go. I promised Kero that I'll be back early today." 

With that, she rushed out his apartment, her tears flowing freely from her eyes down to her cheeks as she raced to her own apartment, leaving Syaoran frozen in his very own apartment. 

"Iie, SakuraI didn't mean it," he whispered as he sank onto a wooden chair. "I just couldn't bring myself to say yes"  


-------  


Sakura rushed out, thankfully breathing in the cold night air as tears streamed down her cheeks. Something in her told her that he wasn't worth crying for, but a little voice protested. It reminded her of what she and Li had gone through together when the both of them were hunting for the Clow cards. 

"Sakura?" 

She turned to see a blushing Syaoran who was looking down. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that you still remember what happened ten years ago at the airport. I thought you'd forgotten me by now" 

She sniffed slightly, wiping the tears off her face as she tried to smile. "I never thought you'd come back. I thought you'd just settle down with Meilin." 

He held out his handkerchief to her as he smiled slightly. "I should have told you. Meilin and I aren't engaged anymore. See, we're still cousins and friends, but we're not going to get married" 

Taking his handkerchief, she wiped her tears off. 

"Li-kun?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you really mean what you said that day at the airport anyway?" 

He smiled at her. Couldn't she sense what she really meant to him? 

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. I just wanted to see you again." 

"II don't think I'm quite ready for all that, though," she added hastily, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind and go back to Hong Kong. "I don't think I could tolerate changes as fast as that. Cancan we just be friends for the time being?" 

It hurt him when she uttered those words, but he knew that she was right. Rushing wouldn't get them anywhere. It was as well that they started out once more by just being friends. 

"I guess so." 

She smiled at him, her smile lighting up her face through her tears. Li felt himself blushing again, a reaction that never failed to happen when she smiled at him like that. 

In the bushes, Tomoyo looked up for a minute from her video camera. Smiling at the scene in front of her and the two people that were oblivious of her presence, she smiled softly. Sakura had no idea what she meant to Syaoran himself, she thought as she remembered the time when they were in fifth grade. 

She had realized that Li had a crush on Sakura, but he had refused to tell her. He had protested saying that he 'didn't want to force her to give an answer'. At last, she had managed to get Li tell his feelings to Sakura, but it was too late. He had gone back to Hong Kong after that. 

Turning back to the scene in front of her, she sighed softly. 

"I have to go now, Li-kun." 

He nodded, not replying in case his tone would betray the hurt that he was feeling at the moment. Mumbling an almost inaudible "Sayonara" to her, he watched as she slowly walked away. 

He couldn't bear to see Sakura hurt, whether physically or emotionally, he knew. It simply was too painful for him to bear. He had learnt this painful lesson when he had helped her capture the Clow cards and fight Yue when all the Clow cards were captured. Not to mention how protective he was towards her during Eriol's presence 

He shook his head slightly as he trudged back into the apartment. He had to get some sleep, but there was no way he could even close his eyes in this condition. There was no way he could forget Sakura and act like 'friends' like she said, but he had to do it. He didn't want to lose her friendship even if she didn't accept him. 

Even if she did accept him just as a friend, he would have to accept that, he realized with a sinking heart. He didn't want to lose Sakura at all. He had suffered enough when he had left her to go back to Hong Kong. 

Looking back, he remembered how he had realized that he had made the biggest mistake in his life by just going back to Hong Kong. True, he was abiding his responsibility of being the leader of the family due to the death of his father when he was young. He had been trained to take on the heavy responsibility to being the only male in the family. 

He sighed. At last, his family had realized how important Sakura was to him, but ten years had passed when they finally realized the truth. It was then did they send him back to Tomoeda for that, using the reason that he might want to further his studies here. 

He had truly suffered during those ten years, he reflected as he opened the door to his apartment. He couldn't forget Sakura as hard as he tried, but it was of no use. She simply meant too much to him. 

Maybe if he could just put her out his mind for a while  


------  


Sakura answered a knock on her door, surprised to find Tomoyo there. 

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here now?" 

"Thought I'd drop by. I was passing by here anyway," Tomoyo lied, searching her friend's face for signs of her little conversation with Syaoran. "Why? Are you busy tonight?" 

Sakura quickly shook her head, opening the door wider to let Tomoyo in. "I'm free. Mizuno-sensei didn't give any assignments this week." 

Tomoyo smiled as she stepped into Sakura's beautifully furnished apartment. Being a sentimental person, Sakura had placed photos of her family nearly everywhere in the house. In those places where Syaoran's picture wasn't, that is. 

Picking up a photograph from the dresser, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Why do you still keep this picture, Sakura-chan? This dates back to when we were fifth grade!" 

Sakura blushed as she plucked the photograph out of Tomoyo's hands. "I just want to remember all our friends, that's all!" she explained hastily, hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't realize the real reason why he had kept that photo. 

Studying it, she realized how the time had flown by. The picture showed the play production that they did when they were still in grade five. It was a Cinderella play, and Sakura had played the prince. To tell the truth, she had kept that picture not only for the memory of her fifth grade, but also the fact that Li was also in it. He had played the role of Cinderella, though. 

Tomoyo watched as Sakura stared off dreamily into space. She had come to know of Syaoran and Sakura's crush towards each other ever since she had been with fifth grade. Till now, she was still convinced that the two did make a great pair. 

"Was it because of Li-kun, Sakura-chan?" 

A blush slowly spread across Sakura's face at the mention of his name. Smiling knowingly, Tomoyo kept silent as she heard Sakura speak. 

"You know I just want that picture to remember all out friends, Tomoyo," she argued as she brushed the glass on the frame lovingly. "After all, some of them are in different universities" 

"Not some," Tomoyo pointed out with a slight grin. "I believe that only one or two have gone to Tokyo to further their studies. Besides, Li-kun does seem to stand closer to you, Sakura-chan" 

She paused, watching the expression on Sakura's face. Suppressing a laugh, she watched as Sakura's face grew a flaming red as she looked down in embarrassment. "You and Li-kun are perfect for each other. Don't let this chance slip through your fingers anymore, Sakura. Who knows, there might not be a next time." 

Sakura knew that she was right. There was no way Syaoran could stay long in Tomoeda, but neither could she rush things like that! The both of them were unprepared for this, and wellshe needed some time off before she could actually make up her mind. 

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan." 

"I don't even see why she should even look at that Syaoran kid." 

The both of them turned to see Kero, arms folded as he glided into the room. There was a natural rivalry between the guardian of the Clow cards and Syaoran. The both of them had hated each other from the first time they had met. She reflected the name calling that usually happened when they even met each other. 

"It's not as if he's the same as he was ten years ago, Kero," Sakura argued as she sat down on her bed. "It's been a long time already, and he'schanged." 

"Why were you eavesdropping, Kero?" Sakura scolded her guardian. Aren't you supposed to be fast asleep?" 

Giving Sakura a cheeky grin, the tiny guardian flew into the drawer where he usually slept. Sakura shook her head as she watched him settle down in the tiny bed. 

"If you ask me, Sakura, I'd take this chance and not lose it," Tomoyo spoke up as she smiled at Kero and gave him a biscuit which he gobbled up. "Li-kun has probably waiting to see you again for ten years. You're not going to turn him down, are you?" 

"I don't know, Tomoyo. I have to get a littlebreathing space first. I can't just rush headlong into things like this." 

Tomoyo shook her head as she stood up. 

"I'd better be going. Listen to me, Sakura, Li-kun's been waiting for you all this time. Don't take too long to cool off, or he might not be there anymore when you actually make up your mind." 

Sakura just smiled. Tomoyo had no idea what was really happening between us, she reflected as she waved goodbye to her friend as she shut the door. Li-kun and I are justfriends for the meanwhile. Nothing more. 

She leaned onto the door, sorting through her muddled thoughts and let out a sigh. This wasn't as easy as she thought at first. She had no expected to get his flood of emotions upon seeing Syaoran's return to Tomoeda. Neither had she expected that he'd, wellreturn here after such a long time. 

That's ridiculous, she told herself. "I've been waiting for his return for years. So why am I even acting like this?" 

Well, she hadn't expected him to change so much. What could she say? It had been ten years since she had last saw him, and that was when they were in about the end of fifth grade. 

But now, she was in university. She was no longer the girl that was left with nothing to soothe her of his return but her tears that could only stream helplessly out of her eyes after he had went back to Hong Kong. 

"I don't know much about Li-kun himself," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. "So why am I puzzling over a person I barely know?"  


-------  


As soon as she stepped into the hall, Sakura was greeted by her group of close friends. Taking a seat next to her friends, she smiled softly as she listened to the talking around here. 

"Sakura! Do you know why Li-kun's come back to Tomoeda?" 

She blinked once at Naoko's question, taken aback at her sudden interest with Syaoran. "He said he wanted to further his studies," she spoke, still wondering if the reply she gave was actually a true one. She didn't think that Syaoran would come all the way from Hong Kong just to further his studies here. 

"How do you know?" 

A slight blush spread across her face as she looked down. "He told me the first day he was here." 

"Now to think of it, Sakura, you and Li-kun have always been very close. Something like Yamazaki and me," Chiharu chided, grinning at Sakura's flaming red face. 

"Yeah. Not to mention that the two of you are single and perfect for each other!" chimed Rika, her brown eyes big as she stared at Sakura. "Besides, the both of you have know each other for such a long time" 

"Who is?" 

The girl immediately fell silent and Sakura looked away, blushing. 

Stepping forward, Li repeated his question. "Who is?" 

"Who-what do you mean, Li-kun?" Chiharu laughed unconvincingly. 

"Who and Sakura are single and what's perfect?" 

The three girls blinked. Was it just their imaginations or was Li actually jealous? Jealousy did tint his voice, and he couldn't help but glare at some males that were sitting nearby. 

There was a little sigh of relief that he hadn't heard the entire conversation, as Sakura shot death glares at the entire group. 

Seeing the scene in front of her, Sakura spoke up. 

"Oohayo, Li-kun." 

Li blinked once and reddened simultaneously. "Oohayo, Sakura-chan. I didn't know you were here" 

Tomoyo smiled as she held up the video camera to focus the view on them as she hid behind her friends. Signaling them not to give her away, she smiled as she continued videotaping Sakura and Syaoran. 

"II'm sorry. I didn't know you were listening" 

Sakura shook her head as she smiled. "Here, you can sit beside Yamazaki if you like. He sits there," she spoke as she pointed to the chair behind her. "This place's empty too, if you want it" She gestured to the chair beside her. 

His face reddened even more as he glanced at the two places uncomfortably. "Ithink I'll wait for Yamazaki-kun" 

"Gomen, Li-kun. I'm afraid there's no more space. The whole row's full already. Why don't you sit beside Sakura-chan? That place's empty." 

Looking down, Li slowly made his way to the seat beside Sakura. His face was blazing red, he knew. He didn't need her seeing him like this. 

Sakura, on the other hand, simply smiled at him. Sensing that he felt uncomfortable sitting beside her because of their promise yesterday, she was silent as she watched him slowly sit down. 

She wondered what was wrong with him. it was true that they had made a promise not to make any sudden moves towards each other, but that didn't seemed logical to make him act in such a way. Unless? 

Maybe Li-kun's just uptight, she reminded herself. After all, ten years had passed since he returned to Hong Kong and everything was different now. Well, most of the things, that is  


-------  


"Tomoyo," Chiharu whispered as she studied Syaoran and Sakura. "What's wrong with the both of them? I thought Syaoran-kun came back from Hong Kong just to see Sakura. So why are they both acting like strangers to each other?" 

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "What can I say, Chiharu? These things need time. I just hope Sakura doesn't take so much time and tell Li-kun what she had wanted to tell him since ten years ago" 

"That's true," Naoko chimed in, her brown eyes wide with excitement as she smiled. "I've been watching these two since fourth grade, and I'm sure they're perfect for each other! The only problem is Meilin, though." 

"Li-kun's fiancee?" 

"Not anymore," Tomoyo spoke up, smiling as she watched Li and Sakura talk to each other, blushing as they did so. "I was videotaping the both of them yesterday. Li-kun confessed that he broke off his engagement with Meilin." 

"You eavesdropped?" 

Tomoyo grinned and shrugged slightly as she lifted her video camera as she zoomed in on the two of them. She had to admit, Sakura and Li could make a perfect couple if they only tried. But with their shyness 

She shook her head. The both of them knew their feelings well, but they were afraid to say it out loud. If they did, though, all their problems would be automatically solved. There had to be some way to get those two together 

"It's time for Operation S+S," Chiharu spoke up decisively with a grin. "I don't want to see Sakura left alone like last time. I vote we help the both of them out in this! What do you say?" 

"AnoI'm not sure we should do this, Chiharu-chan," Rika objected. "We shouldn't meddle with Li-kun and Sakura's friendship. Maybe we should just let them take their time." 

"Iie, Rika-chan. You don't understand. What happens if the both of them take too long to tell each other how they fell, just like when they were in fifth grade? Then, they'll never be together! Syaoran-kun might have to go back to Hong Kong then!" 

"That's true" 

Tomoyo smiled. "Well then, it's settled. We'll have to try our best to get these two together. Remember, we don't have much time. Syaoran-kun may go back to Hong Kong anytime. We have to work fast. Got it?" 

"Hai!" 

-------  


Syaoran picked a book from the shelf, trying his best to study whatever was written it, but all the words seemed to be a jumble in his mind. What wasn't jumbled, though, were his thoughts of Sakura. They were perfectly clear. He stopped abruptly as he heard a familiar laugh and he peeked out cautiously from behind a gap in the bookshelves. 

The laugh had originated from a green eyed angel. Watching her auburn hair glow in the sun, he unconsciously held his breath as he viewed her eyes that sparkled as if they had stars hidden in their depths. She was so beautiful 

Syaoran closed his eyes, fighting the pain that seemed to gnaw at him. To see her, but not to be able to even speak to her for a minute without making a fool out of himself was excruciatingly painful. 

Abruptly, Sakura stopped laughing. Wide eyed, she looked up. 

Leaf green met a flash of amber, then it was gone. Sakura blinked, frowning, for she was quite sure that she had seen him. There was no one with that kind of aura and those deep amber eyes on campus, that was for sure. So was it really Syaoran that she saw? 

Tomoyo looked up at her as Sakura brushed past her. So, Sakura did realize that Syaoran still felt something towards her. 

Syaoran let out his breath, leaning against the bookshelf as he tried to gather his thoughts. Had she seen him? He hoped not. As much as he wanted to see her, talk to her and hear her laugh, he was afraid what her friends might think. Even worse, he worried what she would think about him not keeping his promise that he had made. 

But to see her if he told her that he couldn't be with her was impossible. He pictured her face, filled with sorrow and regret for waiting for him all this time and shuddered, banishing the image from his mind. 

Suddenly, he felt a flash ofsomething. Déjà vu, maybe? While he was trying to figure out what exactly had he felt, Sakura rounded the corner. "Syaoran-kun!" 

Needless to say, he was startled. So she had seen him. He should have known better than to trust his instincts. Ignoring the voice that screamed in joy inside him, he looked down. 

"S-Sakura-chan! Is something wrong?" 

He forced himself not to look at her. If he did, he was afraid that he would say something that, well he would regret for the rest of his life. Neither did he want her to see the intense pain that was torturing him inside. The pain that had been caused by the longing inside him. 

"What are you doing here, Li-kun?" Sakura spoke, watching him as she lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nothing." He flinched slightly at the gentle touch of her hand, wanting just to see her. He just couldn't 

"What's wrong?" 

"I told you! Nothing!" he snapped. He glanced at her eyes-the windows to her soul, some part of his mind recalled-and saw hurt. His heart immediately ached, knowing that he had just uttered something terrible again. 

Sakura removed her hand as if she had been burnt. Syaoran had never snapped at her, not even when he was angry at her. True, sometimes he did use some sarcasm, but he had never snapped at her. Her resolve hardened, determined to find out the source of his silence. 

"Don't speak like that, Li-kun," she spoke, sensing the change in her very own voice. It sounded harsher than usual, making her wince inside. It was as if she wasn't there, talking to him in such a voice as she watched herself and him talk from afar. Words spilled from her lips. "I know there's something wrong. Don't lie to me, Li-kun. I want to help" 

He closed his eyes slightly as he ran a hand through his messy hair. She had the amazing ability to see through him, as if he absolutely transparent and read his feelings. She didn't know it, but she had the ability to control him. He was like putty in her hands. 

"I don't want to talk about it," he snarled, looking away. He cringed at his tone. How could he talk to her like that? He never scolded her even when they were still cardcaptors during fourth and fifth grade. Sowhy was he acting like this now? 

Sakura held back her tears that stung at her eyes as she forced a smile on her face. There was no way she could get anything out of him when he was in this kind of mood. In fact, it would be better if she just left him alone. "I guess I can't force you if that's what you want, Li-kun," she spoke quietly as she turned away. 

Did he really hate her for not forcing him to make the promise yesterday night? Oh gods, what if he didn't want to be her friend anymore? Trudging back to her table where all her friends sat , she stole a last glance at him. 

Syaoran was having similar thoughts as watched her walk away, his heart almost breaking. How could he have been so heartless? What ifthe thought struck him, freezing him in his position. What if she didn't want to be even his friend anymore? 

The voice inside him screamed at him, telling him that he should go back and at least apologize, but he shoved it down angrily. It was too late, the damage already done. The voiced curled itself into a corner of his mind, sobbing. Glancing one more time longingly at the table where Sakura sat with all her friends, he shook his head. 

It was best if he avoided her for the time being. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had already done. I'm sorryhe thought, and turned away. 

Yamazaki stared at his friend's retreating back, shaking his head as he watched him slowly trudge to out. This was the first time he had seen his friend giving up just like that. Very un-Syaoran-like. The ten years must have done a lot of damage to his feelings, he noted. 

He gazed at the spot where he and Sakura had been standing a moment ago, talking to each other. Syaoran, you baka, he thought. You should have read her feelings more carefully. She's still bruised after how you left her just like that ten years ago. You can't hurry her too much. 

Besides, she's as fragile as those cherry blossoms   


-------  


Tomoyo studied the expression on Sakura's face carefully. After taping Sakura's adventures when they were in fourth and fifth grade, she had learnt to read her friend's emotion by just looking at her face. 

She didn't have to be told what had happened between her and Syaoran a moment ago. Sakura's lifeless expression and downcast eyes were enough to tell her the outcome. For what she could tell, it certainly wasn't good. 

"Tomoyo-chan." 

Tomoyo turned to her right, facing Chiharu who also seemed to be worried about Sakura. "Is Sakura okay? I don't think she looks that well" 

Tomoyo smiled slightly. What she didn't understand was why the both of them wouldn't just say their feelings out to each other. True, they hadn't seen each other for years, but that didn't have to be a problem if either one of them would just own up. 

"I think it's better if we leave the both of them alone for a while, Chiharu-chan. Sakura doesn't look in the mood for all this." 

"I'm just worried that, well" 

"?" 

"I'm afraid Syaoran-kun might not like Sakura-chan anymore. The both of them don't seem to be in good terms" 

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry. They're always like this. Let them cool off. We can't hurry them too much, or we'll simply ruin the entire thing. Just give them time, Chiharu-chan." 

"Whatever you say" 

"Trust me. The both of them know that they like each other. It's just the shyness that's blocking the way. If only we could get rid of that" 

Tomoyo sighed as she stared at Sakura. 

How long could she and Li-kun continue this? The both of them knew their very own feelings. Besides, there were other girls on campus and Tomoyo didn't want him to go off chasing another girl, although she doubted that he'd even think of doing that. Li-kun was very serious in what he did.  


-------  


Sakura ate her lunch lifelessly, staring past it as if it didn't exist. Her previously bright emerald eyes were now dull as she reflected how Syaoran had treated her for the past few days. It was as if he had built a fort around himself, shunning anyone else from helping him. 

He had treated her better in the past. How he had risked his life and his safety for herbut how he ignored her with such cool indifference now, so that even she and Yamazaki-kun couldn't penetrate the fort he had put up around himself 

She sighed, looking down. Tomoyo didn't miss her friend's sorrowful expression as she took a bite of her lunch. She knew that the problems between her and Syaoran seemed to have increased since a few days ago. Now, they weren't even on talking terms. 

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" she asked, her blue eyes boring into her friend. Lowering her voice, she glanced at Chiharu and the others. "Has this anything to do with Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan?" 

"Plenty," Yamazaki sighed as he put his lunch down beside them. "Syaoran won't talk to anyone. He's just keeping silent and won't answer anything that I ask him." 

Chiharu sighed, looking at Sakura. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan?" she asked, pointing to the tree where Syaoran sat under. "Maybe the both of you could get each other to talk" 

Sakura shook her head. "Iie," she whispered. "Syaoran doesn't even want to see me. How am I supposed to talk to him?" An unbidden tear trickled out of her eye as she threw a glance at Syaoran. 

Hastily handing her a tissue, Rika shook her head. "You haven't even tried," she chided gently, laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "How do you know he won't talk to you?" 

Sakura forced a smile on her face as she turned away. "Don't you think that I've tried? He just won't listen." 

Under the tree, Syaoran took a sip of his drink as he continued to read the book that he was holding. Well, at least the book that he was trying to read to block out any thought of Sakura. He could see her from here, talking with her friends. 

When she lifted her eyes to him, he was struck by the amount of pain that was inflicted in them. Those emerald eyes now held the pain and sorrow that he had pictured that day, but he had not expected it to amount to this. There was no doubt that this pain had only been caused by him. 

How could he have been so hard on her? He should have remembered that she was still the girl that he had left behind for ten years. She was still hurt from his own wrongdoing ten years ago. It won't her fault at all! 

He sighed as he leaned back on the tree. Watching a cherry blossom gently float down and land on his hand, he stared at it. The name Sakura suits these flowers well, he thought as his thoughts returned to her. So gentle and beautiful 

Heaving yet another sigh, he closed his eyes. It was hard enough for him to concentrate on not thinking about Sakura, so thinking about studies was totally out of his mind. Just my luck, he thought bitterly as he continued watching her from afar. Getting her out of his mind was unthinkable. 

Just my luck to actually feel something for her   


-------  


"Sakura Kinomoto?" 

Sakura raised her hand, trying her best to focus her attention on her teacher that stood next to the blackboard below. Mizuno-sensei was assigning science projects to in pairs. Secretly yearning to be a pair with Tomoyo, she stood as she waited for the teacher's next words. 

"You are to work together with Li Syaoran. Your project shall cover the tenth and the eleventh chapter of what we have been studying this two weeks. The deadline, as usual, is one and a half months from now." 

It was like a blow in the face for her. She had to work with someone who preferred to avoid her half the time. Nodding slightly in defeat, for she knew her teacher's temper well. Mizuno-sensei wasn't the type who liked to change her decisions without a logical reason. 

"I think there'll be no objections on the pairing, ne? The last pair is Tomoyo Daidouji with Chiharu." 

Tomoyo reached over and gave Sakura a small smile. "Sorry I can't work with you," she whispered as she watched the teacher in front start to gather her things. "This sensei is always like this. You know her, and either way, he have to try our best to pass this year's exams." 

Sakura could only nod and briefly glance at Syaoran who was talking to Yamazaki who had took the trouble to find a seat beside him. Chiharu, however, had understood his good intentions and let him do so. 

"I don't even know if he'll even work together with me," Sakura sighed as she stood up. "Li-kun's so stubborn all of a sudden. It's as if he's someone different" 

Tomoyo shook her head. "Give him time. I'm sure the both of you'll be able to sort this out. Besides, you've known each other for a long time already. There's no way you don't know him for who he is." 

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan" 

"Trust me. Listen to him, but don't push him too much." 

Sakura could only smile. She hoped Tomoyo was right about him. To tell the truth, she had no idea why Syaoran was acting like this, but what could she do? It was better if she left him alone for the time being and let him sort his own problems out. 

Across the room, Syaoran was having the same thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to work together with Sakura to finish the project when the both of them were so uptight with each other. 

"I can't, Yamazaki-kun," he protested with a slight frown. "You know I'm not talking to Sakura for the time being. There's no way I'm working with her!" 

Yamazaki raised an eyebrow as he studied Syaoran. "Anoso you're thinking of failing this year's exams?" 

"Nani?" 

"This project's going to be counted into the overall marks, which means if you fail this, it lowers your chances of passing this year's exams. That is, unless of course you've planned to fail this year, ne?" 

Syaoran bit his lip. He didn't want to see Sakura in fear that he'd say something terrible in her face, but he had no choice. He couldn't fail his exams, so 

He sighed. "Sa, I'll do it. But this is just for the sake of the exams!" 

Yamazaki nodded, knowing that this project could be bring both Sakura and Syaoran closer than they ever thought, only that they were too wrapped up in their own thought to realize it. Nodding slightly to Chiharu who stood near the door of the hall, waiting for him, he turned to Syaoran. 

"Come on. You have some discussing to do with Sakura."  


-------  


Sakura stood under the cherry blossom tree, her eyes closed. She admitted that she did enjoy the company of the tree that bore the same name as hers, but not much as she would enjoy someone else's company 

Her face coloured as Syaoran suddenly popped into her mind. Why was she thinking about him? After all, she was supposed to at least not think about him after the way he treated her. But she couldn't get his eyes out of her mind though. They were such bright amber 

She shook her head, trying clear the memory of his eyes from it. I can't go on like this, she thought miserably as a tears appeared in her eyes. I want to talk to Li-kun. I can't stand it if he treats me like this! 

Syaoran blinked when he rounded the corner. Whatwhat was Sakura doing here? He hadn't expected her to come to this place after what he did a few days ago. 

After all, this was the place where he had tried to tell her how he felt when they were still in fifth grade. Unfortunately, that moment had been interrupted by Eriol. A slight smile crossed his lips as he remembered Eriol. 

He hadn't known that Eriol was actually a reincarnation of Clow Reed in another form. Unknowingly, Syaoran had scolded him for trying to frighten and also flirt with Sakura at the same time. It was only later that he learnt that Eriol was actually his reincarnated ancestor. 

Wincing at the memory, he took a step back, hoping that she wouldn't see him. He had no idea how to react if she did, but some forlorn thought told him that he would most probably react the same way as he did a few days ago in the library. Wincing slightly at the memory, he flattened himself against another cherry blossom tree. 

He didn't want to hurt Sakura. Having seen the hurt reflect in those beautiful green eyes of hers for the past few days was more than he could bear. Even worse, he could only watch her from afar, unable to see her or even speak to her. 

Suddenly noticing Sakura's moving lips, he strained to hear what she was saying. Could it be something about him? 

"Syaoran-kun won't even speak to me," Sakura sighed, her eyes downcast. "He won't even look at me. What have I done wrong?" 

Nothing, Sakura, he thought as he closed his eyes in pain. He hadn't known that Sakura would think that he was purposely avoiding her. Not that he wanted to do it, though. He was somewhat forced to do it. 

"I can't even sit close to him. Every time I try to approach him, he simply moves away as if I'm something dangerous. I simply don't understand why he's been acting like that lately!" 

"How do you know that he doesn't like you anymore? You're the one who understands his feelings the most, Sakura! He won't simply leave you alone like that. Syaoran hasn't changed after coming back from Hong Kong, has he?" 

Syaoran immediately stiffened at the sound of Eriol's voice. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in studying in England instead. The little voice in him that Sakura might actually like someone else, but he shook it off. Sakura wasn't that type of girl who went around changing boyfriends! 

He wasn't sure, though, if he could be counted even as a boyfriend. His behavoiur in the library sure didn't improve his standing! Leaning forward slightly, he continued to listen to the conversation between the two of them. 

"Iie! He hasn't changed. Demohe's been acting strange lately, Eriol-kun. I don't think he wants me even as a friend anymore." 

Something in his mind screamed for him to jump out and deny that accusation at that very moment, but he fought it back. He had to know what else Sakura thought about him! 

"Ara, you know him, Sakura-chan. He's always like that. Just spare him some time. He'll come out of that shell of his sooner or later. For the time being, just bear it." 

"Minna says that, Eriol-kun. I try, but it seems easier to say it than to actually do it. It's as if he just doesn't want to even see me anymore." 

Eriol gave a reassuring smile. "Just bear it for time being, Sakura-chan. There's more to him than what you actually see. Trust me. He's justunprepared for all this." 

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Eriol's words. He should have known that this reincarnated ancestor of his knew him as well as he would know himself. What could he expect? 

"I don't know, Eriol-kun" A frown wrinkled her brow as she looked down. "I don't like Li-kun if he acts like this. It's as if he's a different person altogether. I simply don't like it this way." 

Eriol sighed, his smile still pasted on his face. "Believe me, Sakura-chan. I know you're very worried about him, but trust me. He doesn't know what he's doing. You have to give him some breathing space for the meanwhile. He isn't ready for these things yet. Justgive him some time." 

"I have no other choice, have I?" she sighed as she smiled slightly at him. "Arigato, Eriol-kun, for listening to me. You haven't told me why you're in Tomoeda, though." 

Syaoran leaned back on the tree, hearing all he wanted to hear. He had no idea that his silence for the past few days had inflicted such worries on Sakura, and that she was worried about him. How could he have been so insensitive? 

All the same, he wanted to know why Eriol was here in Tomoeda too. Sakura couldn't have called him to come all the way from England just to talk to her, that was for sure. 

"Eeto" He looked down as he bit his lip. "I want to ask you to come and have a look at Clow Reed's house before it's demolished. It's been standing for a long time already, but it's going to be demolished soon." 

"Your old house? Why don't you stop them from demolishing it?" 

Syaoran took a step back, retreating from his hiding place. Smiling slightly at the thought of Eriol, he wondered how he had not liked the boy when he had first met him. Maybe it was because of his own habit of easily suspecting anyone that came near Sakura. After all, he had grown closer to Sakura after helping her to capture all the Clow cards. 

He sighed as he remembered the times where he had actually hated Sakura. He had told her when he first met her at fourth grade, that she was not worth to be a cardcaptor herself. 

She has certainly proved me wrong, he reflected as he remembered Yue's judgment. He hadn't expected that the second guardian of the Clow cards resided in Sakura's brother's best friend, Yukito. True, he had been afraid of him at first, but had realized that he was frightened of Yukito because he could sense Yue inside him. 

Turning away with a smile pasted on his lips, he listened to the fading voices. Watching the Sakura blossoms fall from the tree that bore the same name to the girl that he secretly loved, he wondered at their similarity. The gentleness and the fragility of the flower was evident, but so was the strength that seemed to reside in every flower. 

Just like the person herself. 

Memories seemed to float around him as he sat down on the ground that was now covered with the beautiful pink flowers from the Sakura trees that seemed to grow everywhere. Memories of fourth and fifth grade came back to him in a rush, making him even smile at the memory of Meilin. 

He marveled at the number of people he had met and made friends with over the years that he had stayed here just to capture the Clow cards. There was Yamazaki, of course, who had offered his friendship first to him. Of course, another good friend of his was Tomoyo, who had helped him to reveal his feelings to Sakura. 

Yet, there were so many people that were involved in the capturing of the Clow cards, he reflected, thinking about the times the Clow card business had affected them all in some way or another 

Rika, who had been possessed by The Sword 

Chiharu, who had been caught by The Water once 

Naoko, who had been Erased 

Tomoyo, who videotaped all Sakura's and his battles 

Yukito, who was Yue 

Touya, Sakura's older brother who had protected her thousands of times and had been tricked by The Mirror 

And there was always Sakura. Reaching out to touch the bark of the cherry blossom tree, he got up. He had something to tell Sakura, but he wasn't going to say it now. 

Soon, he thought. 

Soon.  


-------  


Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she stretched. She had been doing her part of the science project for two hours straight, and she didn't fancy doing the same for another two more hours. Looking down at the research she had done, she wondered if Sakura was working on her project with Syaoran. 

Most probably not, she decided, remembering his coldness that she knew he had purposely put on earlier today. She wasn't easily fooled just by facial expressions. All the time she had spent recording Sakura's card capturing adventures made her easy for her to tell what someone was thinking. 

Besides, Syaoran knew what he was doing. At least, that was what she hoped. Syaoran was capable of doing practically anything physical such as fighting and sports, but when it came to things like these, he had no idea what to do. 

She shook her head. She couldn't blame him. After being separated from Sakura for ten years, it must seem like a big shock for him to return all the way to Tomoeda and see that Sakura had indeed changed much. Ten years, in fact, was a very long time. 

Reaching for a photo that stood on the side of her desk, she smiled at the sight of Syaoran and Sakura together with all their friends when they were still in the fifth grade. Apparently, he was given the part of the princess while Sakura played the prince in the 'Sleeping Beauty' during their annual school festival. 

She leaned back as she tied to remember all the three of them had gone through. She was the first person to come to know about the ability that Kero had given to Sakura to capture the Clow Cards. It had been an accident, though, but she did rejoice much that she did find out. 

She had recorded every single Clow card that Sakura and Syaoran captured after that, but missed out some. She had forgotten to bring her tape recorder when the both of them fought against The Move, The Sleep and The Mirror. Not to mention the clothes that she had created for Sakura to wear every single time she went to capture a Clow card 

I miss those days, she reflected as her blue eyes sparkled. During those days, they didn't have much to care about except the worries of passing their exams. Sakura naturally did well in her exams, and so did she. 

Reaching down and opening a drawer, she brushed the dust off the items that she treasured in that drawer. Taking out one of them, she inspected it, noticing that it was still in good condition despite its age. These were the tapes that she had recorded Sakura's card capturing adventures during her cardcaptor days. 

Although there were more than a hundred that she kept, she had two favourites that she took great care of. One of these videos were taken in Hong Kong when Sakura had mysteriously won a trip to. Later, they had met Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan, who was a great help to them. 

Sakura had been so worried when she had realized that Syaoran had been captured my Madoushi, Tomoyo remembered, the memory clear. It was later that she discovered that Madoushi actually had loved Clow Reed, who in fact had been dead already for a long time. It was the love that had kept her alive all that time. 

Then, there was the time when Syaoran had returned to Tomoeda once again together with Meilin. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the e-mails that she had exchanged with Syaoran's cousin, who later informed her of their broken engagement. She had been surprisingly optimistic about this, though. 

Meilin had, at last, learnt to accept that Syaoran didn't love her at all. Instead, he revealed to her that he had fallen for Sakura, who in fact, had no idea of all this. So, Meilin worked together with Tomoyo to try to pair the both of them up. 

Unfortunately, Clow Reed's house was half demolished. This had freed The Void card that had been sealed under the floor of this house by Clow Reed. The objective of The Void was to collect all the Clow cards which had been changed into Sakura Cards by then. Its power was the same as all the Sakura cards combined, similar to the yin yang method. 

Tomoyo sighed as she inserted the tape into the video recorder beside her and switched on the television. 

"Reports have come in that something has been wrecking Tomoeda Park this evening." 

She froze, listening to the crisp voice of the newscaster. There couldn't be another Clow Card on the loose again, could there? 

"Witnesses to this incident have claimed that they have spotted an oddly dressed woman and a man of about twenty during the time of the incident. These two are believed to have a connection on what has happened in Tomoeda Park this evening. We have our reporter, Egi Hanakawa at the place of the incident." 

Tomoyo watched as another newscaster appear on the television screen. "Arigato. The cause of the destruction in Tomoeda Park is still being investigated." 

The camera swung around to show the ruins that Tomoeda Park was in. Gasping in shock, Tomoyo scooted her chair closer to have a better look at the scene. It looked so different than what she and Sakura had seen yesterday when they had gone for a walk there. 

There were branches and tree trunks strewn everywhere. The brick wall that surrounded the park too had been broken, as if it had been pulled apart by some strong force. But what could do that? 

"Police has reasons to believe that the cause of this wreck have been caused by the two people that were seen at the place where the incident occurred. The both if them has not be identified yet. However, the witnesses have given a description of how these two people looked like." 

A picture flashed on the screen. Tomoyo froze, her memory bringing her back to the time when Sakura was a cardcaptor. The man and the woman held a stunning similarity to all the Sakura cards. It couldn't be true, she thought as she backed away. Sakura captured all of the Clow cards and turned them into Sakura cards, including The Void!" 

"I'm Egi Hanakawa reporting from Tomoeda Park. Now, back to the studio." 

"In other news" 

Tomoyo switched the television off, her mood for watching the old tapes of Sakura gone. There couldn't possibly be another Clow card on the loose! Sakura had already captured all fifty three of the Clow cards and turned them into Sakura cards! 

She reached for the telephone that stood on the table beside her. She had to tell Sakura about this!  


-------  


Sakura skipped into her apartment, her mood now brighter as she resolved to bear Syaoran's sudden cold attitude towards her and treat him like she used to. After all, Syaoran deserved another chance like anyone else. He was had magical powers, but he still was a human! 

The ringing of her telephone broke her out of her thoughts and she hummed absentmindedly as she reached for it. 

"Hello?" 

"Sakura-chan? Tomoyo desu! Did you see the news just now?" 

Sakura blinked before answering. "Iie, nanda?" 

"Turn on the television now and have a look." 

She reached for the remote and pressed the power button, wondering why Tomoyo sounded so anxious. 

"It happened so suddenly. During that, I bent down, afraid that I would get hurt. That was when I saw them." 

"Reports have come in that this wreck has been caused by two people. The witnesses have been able to identify the people that have been suspected to be responsible for this." 

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the two pictures on the television. "Masakait can't be" 

"Daijobu desu ka? Now do you see, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo spoke at last. 

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. But I captured all the Clow cards and passed the judgment by Yue. So how can this be?" Her voice trembled slightly as she opened the drawer beside her. Taking out the Clow key that she had kept all this years, she closed her eyes. 

"The same way as how you managed to pass Yue's judgment and still get attacked by The Void," Tomoyo replied. "Sakura-chan, you don't expect that this card is like The Void, do you? Do you think it wants the other Clow cards back?" 

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. Maybe it'sdifferent." 

"If it is, you'll be in danger! You still have the Clow key, don't you?" 

"Hai. But I don't think Syaoran-kun has his sword now" 

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo blinked slightly before speaking. "I think he's probably seen the news by now. Do you think we should tell him about this?" 

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. After all, he did help me to defeat The Void, but I don't want him to be any danger anymore" Sakura looked down as she opened the drawer beside her. 

"I think we should at least tell him, Sakura-chan. Either way, he'll try to capture these two cards." 

"Iie, I don't think he's going to do that, Tomoyo-chan. I'll ask Kero what cards are these though," Sakura spoke, smiling slightly as she glanced briefly at the room where Kero was probably playing video games. "If he isn't too wrapped up in his video games that is" 

Tomoyo laughed despite her worry for Sakura. "You do that. Meanwhile, I have to search for my video camera. This might be interesting to tape" 

A sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head as she looked at the phone. Tomoyo still hadn't lost her hobby of taping all her Clow card adventures yet, it seem. "Anookay. I'll go ask Kero now." 

She put down the phone as she sighed. Looking down, she removed the Clow key that she kept in the drawer. She had no idea why she still kept the Clow key, but suspected it had something to do with her sentimental feelings and all the hardships that she had gone through with Kero, Tomoyo and wellSyaoran. 

She couldn't possibly throw away all those memories. Sighing, she held it close to her as she went to look for Kero.   


-------  


A surprise was waiting for Li as he entered his own apartment. Sitting there, in the middle of the living room was Meilin. She was looking at some photos of him and Sakura before she noticed his presence. 

"Li-kun!" she squealed, jumping up from the couch. "I've waited so long for you to come back!" 

He blinked, confused for a moment. "Meilin, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong?" he spoke at last, eyeing the black haired girl warily. 

She smiled, her eyes glittering as she studied him. "Thought I'd come down and see how you and Sakura-chan were," she spoke, enjoying the sight of his red face at the mention of Sakura's name. "Anyway, I was getting bored sitting in Hong Kong. You're not going to ask me to go back to Hong Kong, are you, Syaoran?" 

He sighed, knowing very well that he could never win any argument against her. Not that they had any arguments between the both of them anyway. "Seriously, Meilin. What are you doing in Tomoeda?" 

"Your mother asked me to give you this," she sighed, bending down to open her bag. Rummaging her belongings inside the bag, she pulled out something wrapped in a piece of cloth to form a big bundle. Í have no idea what it is, but your mother told me that this will be very important to you." 

Li took the bundle from her and unwrapped it. There, folded neatly and laid in a pile was the clothes that he usually wore when he was capturing the Clow cards. On top of it was his sword and the parchments that he carried together with it. Blinking in surprise, he stared at the things. 

Why would his mother give him such things even though she knew that all the Clow cards had been captured and Sakura had already passed Yue's judgment? Did she expect trouble in Japan for the time being? He picked up the television remote from the sofa and switched it on. 

"There is a possibility that this unfortunate incident might happen again. However, the authorities are shutting down Tomoeda Park temporarily." 

He froze, unable to move as he viewed the destruction at Tomoeda Park. It seemed eerily familiar to the destruction that was usually caused by the Clow cards, yet it wasn't possible 

Watching him silently gaze at the news that was shown on the television, Meilin knew that this was the reason her aunt, or Syaoran's mother had sent her all the way to Tomoeda just to give him his cardcaptor items. She had predicted this would happen when she sent him here. 

"AnoLi-kun, Clow cards again?" she spoke, knowing fully well the answer that she was going to get. "Another two Clow cards on the loose?" 

"Hai," he spoke slowly, trying to digest the information that he had just heard from the news as he pressed the power button on the remote. "Looks like it, but I'm not sure. The level of destruction is much the same, though" 

"I think that's why your mother also asked me to tell you that" She picked up the bundle of things that she had handed to him and neatly unfolded his cardcaptor costume. 

Revealing the lasin board that he used to detect Clow cards with, she handed it to him. "She gave you the lasin board. She wasn't sure if you could detect the Clow cards using your own power yet, so she just gave it to you just in case." 

Li smiled slightly, silently thanking his mother for the items that she had sent Meilin all the way to Tomoeda just to give to him. So this was her real reason why she wanted him to go to Tomoeda so urgently. It was not so much about him and Sakura, but more of these two new Clow cards. 

Meilin relaxed, glad to see him smile for the first time since she had seen him that evening. At least he wasn't as uptight over her presence just like the first day she had come to Tomoeda when they were all in fourth grade. Laughing silently, she recalled the time when she had spotted Sakura wearing the shirt that she had given to Li himself. 

She had thrown both Tomoyo and Sakura out of Li's house, leaving them on the doorstep as she scolded and questioned Li on why Sakura was wearing the shirt that she gave him. Yes, she did use to hate Sakura, fearing that Li might see her as superior over her. 

In fifth grade, she was forced to return to Hong Kong for some time for some reason. When she returned, though, she knew something had changed in Li. Somehow, she couldn't put a finger on it, until she heard him calling Sakura using her first name. it was a rule that he never called anyone by the first names unless they were his family. 

That was also how she and Tomoyo had managed to become such good friends. Tomoyo had offered her friendship to her when she was upset due to Li's confession that he did like Sakura. Together, they had formed the most amazing pair that tried to get both Sakura and Li together. 

She grinned at the memory of how Tomoyo had tried to convince Sakura to admit her feelings to Li and how she herself tried to convince Li. The both of them knew that under all that stubbornness that these two put up, they were very shy to actually say their true feelings to each other. 

Li watched Meilin curiously as she grinned. "Come on, Meilin. I think it's better if you got some rest. The flight from Hong Kong must have made you tired." 

He didn't want her to guess what his thoughts were at the moment. Not only was he confused, but he was somehowhappy. Yet, he had no idea why. 

Lifting her suitcase, he wondered if Sakura would be involved in this capturing this Clow card or not.   


TO BE CONTINUED 

Author's notes: 

This is my first try at writing a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic, so I wasn't really sure what and how the outcome was. After all, I was more of a Syaoran lover than a Sakura lover; I practically hate Sakura for liking him and him liking her in the real series! Fortunately, I decided to change this into series that might somehow turn out to sound like one of those S+S movies (not that I think it'll be like anyway) This doesn't quite follow the real series though. In the second movie, Clow Reed's house was actually demolished, and that was how The Void got out. I wonder if I could actually make it an adventure story and actually make it a sick sappy romantic one (note: I got the idea for this story from Angel Of Saturn)? As usual, Tomoyo taped the moments between the two of them. *evil grin from Tomoyo and friends.* Can you call it blackmail? Anyway, stretching Syaoran's return to Tomoeda after ten years may be a little extreme, but I think a little time adds something to the both Sakura's and his heart, ne?   


Note: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.  


Japanese words 

Sa- something like "all right, then"   
Arigato- Thank you   
-sensei- used as a suffix for teacher, can also be used as a single word "sensei" meaning "teacher"   
Ano- either "excuse me" or "well"   
Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaningand is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sureI think it means "What is it"   
Gomen nasai- a slightly more respective form of "gomen" or "gomen ne," meaning "sorry"   
Demo- but   
Eeto- a word said when pausing to stop and think for a whilelike let me see, well, er, etc.   
Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right   
Masaka- Impossible, or something like "no way"   
Ohayo- Good morning   
Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinesenot that it really matters now. ^^   
Baka- Stupid or idiot. I'm trying to use it in a more light sense here, because I think it's not exactly a good word   
Nani- what   
Ara- oh; used as a mild term of surprise   
Iie- no   
Minna- everybody or everyone   
Ai shiteru- I love you 


	2. The Appearance of the two new Clow cards

Li and Sakura

Li watched as the star shot across the sky silently. There was no doubt about it; his mother had known that there was going to be something here, and had sent him here to do his rightful work. Yet, he still didn't understand. 

His entire family had known that Sakura was in this university, yet they still pressed him to come here to Tomoeda. He hadn't known of their intentions, not until he had seen Sakura with his very own eyes. That had led to a slight confusion between the him and her. But now 

He shook his head, trying to focus on reading the stars in the sky. Born with the gift of magic that been in his family for decades, he had the ability to use his magic to capture any Clow cards when he had been a cardcaptor and also the ability to do fortune reading. 

Slowly, he closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on reading the stars. There was something going on, he could see as he tried to even his breathing to get a clearer reading. Something was going to happen soon. Somewhere in Tomoeda to someone he knew. 

His eyes snapped open. He had no idea who this person was and what would befall him or her, but something in him suggested that it could be one of his close friends. But who? 

He scanned the sky for more signs of what he had just deciphered a moment ago. There were none; but he was sure that something was bound to happen soon. It wouldn't happen immediately, he knew. Soon. 

He stood up, taking his lasin board in his hand as he went into his apartment. He had to be on the alert for any suspicious signs for any visible Clow cards. That wouldn't be hard, for the rest of the Clow cards had been changed into Sakura cards after Sakura had passed the judgment by Yue. 

Sitting down on his bed, he took his sword and brushed off the dust that had settled on his all these ten years when he had lived like a normal kid. Holding up the sword, he knew that he bore the hope and the responsibility of the Li clan as he was the only male in his entire family. His father's death when he was still young forced him to shoulder the gigantic responsibility. 

But with Sakura around 

He shook his head again, trying to banish the brown haired girl from his thoughts. She was the main cause of his distractions lately, especially when he saw her. He had to stop all of these thoughts if he was going to capture the two remaining Clow cards, he knew. He had to focus all his attention on this. 

And not on Sakura  


-------  


Sakura turned, trying to get the news that she had heard out of her mind and go to sleep. It was impossible, she knew as she sat up. She couldn't rest until she had fulfilled her duties as the chosen cardcaptor and capture these two cards that she had yet to know their identities. 

A sudden thought of Li Syaoran suddenly appeared in her mind, causing her to furiously blush all of a sudden. She had no idea that she could even blush with no one in the room, except a snoring Kero who was sleeping in the one of the drawers of the table beside her. 

She felt somehow comfortable with the silence of the room, only to be interrupted once in a while by Kero's slight snoring. Getting up from bed, she pushed the sliding door that led to her balcony open. Feeling the night breeze that immediately blew in, she closed her eyes. 

There was a Clow card around, there was no mistake about that. Using the abilities that had been given to her by Kero, who was one of the guardians of the Clow cards, she could feel the aura that only could be emitted by Clow cards. 

She opened her eyes, wondering if Li could sense the Clow cards too. Excluding Yue, Kero and Eriol, he was the only other person that could sense the Clow cards with the magic powers that he possessed. A slight feeling of envy came over her as she tried to imagine how her life would be if she was born with the same magical gift as him. 

Her hand rested on the railing of the balcony as she looked at the starry sky. "I wonder if Li-kun is looking at the sky now too?" she spoke to herself as she touched the cold metal of the railing. She couldn't forget Li, she knew. She had known him too long just to forget him like that. But she couldn't go on like this 

Carefully inspecting the Clow key that she kept in her pocket, she recalled its use when she captured all the Clow cards. An unexpected surprise had hit her though, when she realized that the judge of the Clow cards who was also the other guardian of the cards resided in Yukito, her brother's best friend. 

She had thought that all of that cards had been captured, but with the latest news that was recently shown on the television, evidently not. There were two more Clow cards for her to capture, making the number of the Clow cards add up to fifty five, including The Void or The Hope and the two cards that had recently appeared. 

Pocketing the Clow key, she turned to return to her warm bed and try to get some sleep, but not before having a last glance at the starry sky. Watching a shooting star dash across the sky, she remembered the superstitions that bore the story that a wish could come true if the person saw and wished upon a shooting star. 

Closing her eyes and hurriedly making a wish, she smiled slightly at the thought of how ridiculous her wish seemed. Before pushing the sliding door shut, she wondered if she could ever get any sleep tonight.  


-------  


"Ne, Sakura" 

Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with wonder as Li stood in front of her. A furious red blush spread across his face as he stuttered on his words. 

"Has it anything to do with the sudden appearance of the two Clow cards?" she spoke, fingering her assignment slightly as she tried to avoid looking at his eyes. "If it has, I've already heard about it, Li-kun" 

His face took on its normal frown as he pulled a chair from another table and sat down. "Don't you think it's a little odd for two Clow cards to avoid Yue's judgment?" he spoke, the bashfulness from his face gone, now to be replaced by his usual seriousness. "Even so, how could it manage to avoid The Void when it collected all the Sakura cards?" 

"I have one idea of what may have happened," Sakura told him, her green eyes meeting his amber ones for split second. "I don't think The Void could have balanced all the positive cards by itself. True, all the Clow cards use the yin yang concept, but I think that" 

"That these two cards may actually be the ones that can join up with The Void to form the yin part of the Clow cards?" he cut in, his eyes flashing. "That may be true, but I don't think Clow Reed would have created so many Clow cards to balance the other fifty two positive Clow cards. The Void had enough power to stop whatever card you tried to use on it." 

"So what do you think, Li-kun?" she suddenly spoke up, looking at him straight in the eye. "If these two cards managed to escape The Void, what do you think might have happened to the both of them?" 

"Eeto, I've been thinking about that for quite a while. I think that these two cards might have escaped The Void because they weren't Sakura cards. They weren't sealed which made it hard for The Void to simply steal them in their card form." 

Sakura nodded slightly. "Hai. But Li-kun, if these cards were Clow cards, why doesn't Kero-chan know anything about them? 

He frowned at the mention of the Clow cards guardian. "You asked that little toy about this? Why didn't you just ask" his voice trailed off. 

"Nanda, Li-kun?" 

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. Nothing." 

Yamazaki watched as he left the library hurriedly. Li knew that his very own emotions were getting out of hand, he noted, watching his face take on the familiar red blush. He couldn't remember his best friend ever acting like that when they were in fourth and fifth grade together. Still, all that had happened almost ten years ago. 

That didn't matter, he thought as he leaned on the bookshelf behind him. Somehow, he hoped that Li would eventually realize that his time was running out if he kept running off like that every time he saw Sakura. He couldn't keep on doing tat the rest of his life, anyway. 

He smiled slightly at thought of Sakura and Li together. Now that he had put it this way, it didn't look as bad as he thought it would be  


-------  


Tomoyo's eyes widened as Li brushed past her on his way out from the library and promptly caught her sleeve. Dragging her to a secluded corner in between the lecture hall and the library, his face was grim. 

"Li-kun? What's wrong?" 

He let go of her. "Gomen, I have to drag you into this, Tomoyo-chan, but I really have to talk to you. It'surgent," he spoke, his face colouring slightly as he let go of her sleeve. 

She smiled understandingly, knowing fully well that this had something to do with Sakura. "Sakura-chan again, Li-kun? Why don't you just tell her what you truly feel?" 

He shook his head. "I can't tell her that, Tomoyo-chan. It's not well" 

"You don't like her anymore?" 

"Iie!" His eyes widened painfully as he looked down. "It's just that every time I see her, I suddenly can't speak or do anything without feeling like an idiot. You're the only one who understands how I feel about Sakura other than Meilin, Tomoyo-chan. Even she is encouraging me to go after Sakura." 

The mention of Meilin made Tomoyo raise an eyebrow. "Meilin's in Tomoeda now, Li-kun?" she questioned, trying to see his face so she could identify what his expression was at that moment. Oh, if she only had brought her video camera! 

"Hai. She just arrived yesterday." The silence told Tomoyo all she needed to know. Li was terribly torn against his feelings just to forget Sakura or tell her what his true feelings were. 

"Li-kun, daijobu desu ka?" she spoke gently, watching him look down. "Is every thing all right between you and Sakura-chan? Or are the both of you having a fight?" 

"Iie," he spoke softly, clenching his fists tightly. "You've heard about the two Clow cards that have recently appeared, ne? I'm worried that Sakura might get hurt while trying to capture these cards. It's not that I want them for myself; I'd have no use for them as she is the chosen cardcaptor." 

"So what are you so worried about, Li-kun?" 

"I don't want her to get hurt," he spoke, looking up. "I can't always be with her to protect her. I want to, but that's impossible for me to do. Besides, those cards are dangerous" 

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai, Li-kun. I understand. I'll try my best to keep her out of any type of danger, ne?" 

He smiled at her. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. I knew I could trust you," Li spoke, taking out something from his pocket. "Eeto, Meilin asked me to give this to you." 

She took the envelope, wondering why Meilin would want to see her for. "Sa. I'll try to keep Sakura out of trouble, but you have to promise me something, Li-kun." She looked at his seriously before giving him a slight wink. "That you must tell Sakura how you feel before the year is over." 

Li bit his lip slightly. "I don't think I can do that, Tomoyo-chan" 

"Anothen I don't have to keep Sakura-chan from running into trouble, Li-kun. You'll have to promise me before I fulfill my part of the promise, ne?" 

He grinned at her. She had the amazing ability to help him yet also manipulate him at the same time, he noticed as he nodded to answer her. "Hai," he spoke. "I'll keep my part of the promise. Demo, you must keep yours too!" 

Tomoyo nodded as she walked away. "Hai, Li-kun. And remember, before the year is out, you have to tell Sakura how you feel about her!" 

Li laughed before shouting a "Hai!" to her. Maybe he could really finish what he had been longing to finish all these years  


-------  


Eriol watched as Sakura left the library. He had to warn her, for he knew what danger she would be in if she tried to capture the two Clow cards that had been creating havoc in Tomoeda Park the day before. Besides, there was no telling what powers these two cards possessed. 

That was the real reason why he had come to Tomoeda. Kaho had told him that something was going to happen here, and he didn't want it Sakura or Li to be injured. So, he had caught the next flight all the way from England to Tomoeda to see what could happen following Kaho's prediction. 

He hadn't expected that there would be anymore Clow cards on the loose after The Void was transformed into The Hope. However, a suspicion had formed in him overnight that these cards could be much more dangerous than The Void, judging by the amount of damage they had created. 

"Sakura-chan! Matte!" he called, wondering how he could tell her that she was imposing a big risk on herself and Li by wanting to capture these Clow cards and change them into Sakura cards. 

She didn't hear him. Instead, she was deep in her own thoughts about Li's strange behaviour this morning. Mumbling something under her breath, she continued walking, unconscious of him calling her. 

Eriol sighed. Li most probably knew of the dangers if Sakura went and transformed the Clow cards into Sakura cards, but he didn't know if Li had actually spoken to her about that. The possibility of her getting in danger while trying to capture the two new Clow cards seemed to loom up on him as he shrugged. 

How could he tell her that she couldn't capture the cards that he himself had created about a few decades ago? 

-------  


Sakura was deep in her own thoughts as she walked along the path. Why was Li suddenly acting so strange that morning? First, she had thought that he was going to act like how he was ten years ago when they were still capturing Clow cards, all serious and sarcastic. 

He had suddenly changed, then, into his normal behaviour that he had been putting on for the past few days. The seriousness and grimness that she had seen had suddenly disappeared from his face and was replaced by his usual self that he had been for the past few days. 

Yet, he wouldn't say why. He had been acting so odd lately, she speculated dully. Could it have something to do with the two Clow cards that have recently appeared? 

But that was impossible; what would he want with the Clow cards? He knew very well that it was her duty as the chosen cardcaptor to capture all the Clow cards and transform them into Sakura cards! 

A sudden bump pulled her back to the real world, and for the first time, she realized that she had bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai! I didn't see you. Gomen" 

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Daijobu desu ka?" 

She blinked at the person who pulled her up from her sitting position and bent down to collect her books before handing it to her. The face of this person was so familiar, yet who was she? 

"Don't you recognize me anymore, Sakura-chan? I leave you for a few years and you forget me already?" 

"Meilin?" Sakura frozen in her position as she viewed the girl that stood in front of her. She looked so different with her long black hair considerably shorter than how it was, but was Meilin all right 

"Hai." Meilin smiled as she studied Sakura. "Eetoso how are things between you and Li-kun? Anything special that I should know?" 

A blush spread across the other girl's face as she looked down. "Ano, Meilin, I don't think this is quite the right time to speak about Li-kun" 

"Don't worry," Meilin assured the other girl with a friendly smile. "I'm sure Li-kun already informed you that we're not engaged anymore, ne? He's no reason to hide that from you." 

Sakura immediately shook her head. There was nothing that Li-kun would hide from her, was there? 

"Meilin, what are you doing in Tomoeda? Aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong? Or are you actually" Her voice trailed off as she dismissed the thought angrily, but some afterthought did linger in her mind regarding her sudden thought. 

Meilin seemed to sense the her discomfort; she immediately smiled at her. "Don't you worry, Sakura-chan" she spoke as she stood up and stretched. "Li and I are just cousins, and he's my tomodachi, of course. Don't get any wrong thoughts about him. He's fine as he is." 

Sakura blinked. 

"?" 

"Taidama, Sakura-chan. I have to help Li-kun finish something that he should have long ago" 

Sakura watched as Meilin walked away. Wondering what she had meant by 'helping Li-kun finish what he should have done a long time ago', she shrugged before walking off.  


-------  


An oddly dressed woman and a man stood on top of the building, their arms folded. "We'll have to handle the two cardcaptors in Tomoeda before we can redeem all the Clow cards. Those two can't stop us from bringing the disaster to this earth. After that, nademonai!" 

The woman simply nodded, her eyes focused on Tomoeda University. She wanted all her friends back, especially The Void since the both of them had spent decades sealed under Clow Reed's house together. Since that day when Clow Reed's house was half demolished and The Void free, she had lived in loneliness. 

"Remember, I won't take any gentleness from you when we destroy Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. I want you to destroy Sakura the most, for she is the mistress of all the Sakura card. Li Syaoran, as you know is the descendant of Clow Reed, must be destroyed too."  


-------  


"Li-kun!" 

Li jumped slightly at the sound of Meilin's voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Meilin! What are you doing here on campus? I thought I told you not to come to the university to look for me" 

"Nani, Li-kun? Since when am I not allowed to come and see all my old friends here in Tomoeda?" 

He blinked before frowning. "Meilin, I thought I told you not to come out and wander around campus. You don't know anyone here except some like Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, me and" His trailed off as he blushed at the mention of Sakura's name. 

"Sakura-chan? I bumped into her a minute ago. Seems that you haven't done anything yet, Li-kun. Nani?" 

"Wakarimasen" 

Meilin smiled secretively at him as she waved to Tomoyo that stood not far away from them. "You'll understand soon, Li-kun. Now, I have to speak to Tomoyo-chan about something" 

She brushed past him, leaving him frozen in surprise. What did she mean by saying that he 'hadn't done anything' and 'would understand soon'? Shaking his head, he returned to studying the book that he had been reading earlier.  


-------  


Meilin smiled at Tomoyo as she waved. The two girls shook hands heartily, as they had been good friends since fifth grade and had always kept in touch even when Meilin and Li had returned to Hong Kong. 

"Okaerinasai, Meilin!" Tomoyo smiled as she viewed Meilin. It wasn't hard to recognize Meilin, for she was the only one on campus that had long black hair and those slightly mischievous eyes. 

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan," Meilin greeted in return as she sneaked a peek at Li who was sitting alone. "Tell me, why hasn't Li-kun told his feelings to Sakura-chan yet? Didn't he come to Tomoeda just for that?" 

"He has to," Tomoyo spoke decisively. "He wanted to keep Sakura-chan safe from the two new Clow cards, so he came to me to ask for help. I made him a promise that if he told Sakura-chan his feelings by the end of this year, I would take care of her and keep her away from danger as much as possible." 

Meilin frowned as she turned her attention back to Tomoyo. "But how are you going to do that, Tomoyo-chan? You and I don't have magical powers and we both know that Sakura-chan and Li-kun can't be pushed into doing things that they don't want to do." 

"That's where we come in, Meilin. You and I are going to have to try to pair them up together. After all, you did promise me that you'll come back to Tomoeda with Li-kun and finish what we almost completed, ne?" 

Meilin grinned as she nodded. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan. Li-kun and Sakura-chan are perfect for each other. We can't let anything to happen to their relationship, ne?" 

Tomoyo gave a nod. "We can ask the help of Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun. They already know about the relationship between Sakura-chan and Li-kun and have been trying to help, but the both of them are simply too stubborn." 

"That's when I come in," Meilin spoke as she watched Sakura walk towards Li's direction. "I have never understood why Li-kun chose to return to Hong Kong rather than stay here in Tomoeda to reveal his true feelings to Sakura-chan, but now that he's in Tomoeda, we'll have to make the best of it, ne?" 

"If we're lucky, we can make them both be what they almost were in fifth grade. Anodo we have a deal, Meilin?" 

"Hai!" 

Meilin smiled as she watched Li and Sakura's face colour as she brushed past him. Their eyes met for a split second and she froze before shaking her head and walking off. 

Yes, they definitely needed some pairing up, Meilin thought as she watched Li look longingly after Sakura's retreating back. They still had feelings for each other; she could see that by their expressions at the mention of each other's name.  


-------  


Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she threw herself down onto the bed. She hadn't expected to run into Meilin after all this time, much less even to get a cheerful response from her. Her eyes wandered around the room, resting on some photos that showed herself and her friends when they were still in fourth and fifth grade. 

Reaching out a trembling hand, she gently brushed the dust off and old photo that she had kept since fourth grade. It was when she had gone for a summer camp at the beach that was held by her class. There, she had noticed that there was a Clow card which later turned out to be The Erase. 

She smiled slightly at the memory of how she had almost freaked out when Rika, Chiharu and Tomoyo had vanished into thin air, erased by The Erase. Then, Li showed up and had told her to calm herself down and try to sense the Clow card. They had just used The Float to cross the stream when he had started to disappear too. 

He had been kind enough to tell me not to care about him and to focus on capturing The Erase, she reflected as she studied his serious face. Always being there for her, he had protected her when she needed him, especially when he offered to go first during the judgment with Yue. 

He had always been kind to everyone despite how serious and quiet he was, she noticed for the first time. He had carried Meilin to the finishing line when she had tripped when they had been trying to capture The Loop and had also saved Tomoyo when she had been trapped on top of the wall of a maze that had been caused by The Maze. 

Then, he was always there for her. He was always there for her when she was in trouble or in need for help, even when it concerned Touya, her brother, who was definitely not a friend of his. 

How could she ever forget the time when he had helped her to find Touya who had been tricked by The Mirror and when she had been sucked into the past by The Return? If he hadn't showed up, Sakura didn't know where her brother would be by now! 

He had also allowed her to capture other Clow cards that he himself knew well he could take for himself. The Power, for instance, had only been able to be captured with his help of freezing time to make her win the tug of war between her and The Power. 

She placed the photo back onto his original place as she sat up and wrapped her hands around her knees. Could Li really hate her for forcing him to make a promise that they wouldn't have any deeper contact than mere friends? 

It was then Kero popped out of the drawer. "I think I know what the two remaining Clow cards are," he confided as he floated up in the air impatiently. "After some time, I do remember that Yue and I was created also to make sure that three special Clow cards didn't escape from under Clow Reed's house. Unfortunately, they have." 

"Three?" 

"One of them, is of course, The Void, which you have captured and changed into The Hope. These three cards are the yin energy of the magical circle, while all your Sakura cards are yang cards. This makes the Sakura cards again in danger as all three cards have only one objective." 

"Nanda?" 

"They want to switch all your Sakura cards back into Clow cards again. If they do, you'll have to recapture all the Clow cards once again and pass another of Yue's judgment." 

"Matte, Kero-chan. You're saying that if these two cards were actually able to gain control of all the Sakura cards, they can actually reverse the transformation?" 

Kero nodded grimly. "These cards possess powers that are slightly higher than The Void's. That means that you'll have to battle even harder against these two cards since their power combined is doubled. There is a possibility that you may lose all the Sakura cards altogether" 

"I won't let them gain control of the Sakura cards," Sakura spoke decisively. 

"As much as I don't want to say this, I think you should obtain the help of that Li Syaoran and also try to contact Yukito. We need as much help from Yue as possible, for he should know more about these Clow cards since he was the former owner before Clow Reed and is another guardian" 

Sakura was confused. "What for, Kero-chan? I understand why I have to get help from Yue, but Li-kun? Does he need to be dragged into this?" 

Kero nodded his head as he floated down and sat on the bed. "We need all the help we can to capture these Clow cards. It would be even better if Kaho and Eriol were here." 

Sakura was silent as she weighed her thoughts. As much as she didn't want to see Li-kun because of her shyness, she couldn't deny that Kero's statement was right. He had been a great help to her when The Void had been attacking her; he had stalled time by fighting against The Void while she was panicking. 

"Sa, I'll try to ask for Li-kun's help," she spoke slowly at last. "Ano, Kero-chanwhat are these two cards?" 

"That's what I haven't figured out yet," Kero sighed as it floated out of the room. "And that's why it's even better if Eriol and Kaho were here. They should know the remaining cards" 

Sakura sat on the bed for a long time before finally standing up and walking out.  


-------  


Li was startled out of his deep concentration when he heard the knock on his door. Who could be visiting him at this time? Meilin had already left a note that she wouldn't be back until evening. 

"Who's there?" 

"Li-kun? Sakura desu!" 

He froze in his sitting position at the sound of her voice, a slight tremble running through him as closed his eyes. What could she possibly want with him by coming all the way to his apartment? 

"Li-kun?" 

He stumbled slightly on his way to the door, wondering what he could say to her. As the door swung open, he was greeted by Sakura's worried face. "Daijobu desu ka, Li-kun? Don't ever do that again!" 

"?" 

She shook her head and managed a slight smile at him despite her nervousness. "Can I come in? I have something to discuss with you." 

He nodded mutely, opening the door wider and knocking his foot in the process. A natural grin appeared on Sakura's face as she watched him wince in pain as he hopped off, clutching one foot. 

Sitting down on the couch that stood not too far away from her, she watched amusedly as Li emerged from a room, cringing slightly as he forced a smile on his face. "Ano, Sakura-chanwhy have you come here?" 

Her expression turned serious as she leaned back slightly. "It's regarding the two Clow cards that have recently appeared in Tomoeda Park, Li-kun. According to Kero-chan, these two cards possess powers that are slightly higher that The Void's." 

"Hai. I know that." 

"Unfortunately, since there are two Clow cards, their powers combined will form a very strong team. Kero-chan has already told me that if I lose this battle again both Clow cards, all the Sakura cards will be taken away from me and reverted to their original forms as Clow cards." 

"If that happens, you'll have to recapture all the Clow cards once again and pass another judgment," Li spoke, leaning forward as his shyness gave place to the serious expression on his face. "And that'll happen until you manage to defeat those Clow cards." 

Sakura nodded. "Kero-chan told me to ask you for help," she spoke, pausing at the irritated and suspicious expression on his face. Apparently, he probably thought of what Kero had been thinking to get even with him. 

"It's not what you think," she hurriedly assured him. "Kero-chan says that it's better if I contact Yukito to get more information from Yue. Besides, I need some help from Eriol-kun too." 

Li frowned slightly. Sakura had never needed so much help to capture Clow cards before, even when capturing The Void. All the same, he couldn't deny the risk that these Clow cards were imposing by their power. He had felt the night before that their spirits were strong; much stronger than that of The Void's. 

"I don't know what to do, Li-kun," she spoke as she looked down. "I don't want to lose the Sakura cards, but I'm afraid of going against these two new Clow cards too. If I lose, the disaster that Kero-chan warned might befall the world and it'll be all my fault" 

A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the floor as she tried to hold back her tears. "I simply don't know what to do, Li-kun. I don't want to be the cause of the disaster that Kero-chan has been telling me all about" 

He watched as she struggled not to sob. Moving himself closer, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You won't lose this battle, Sakura-chan," he spoke comfortingly. "You can defeat these Clow cards. I believe you can." 

Sakura looked up, her eyes glistening with tears as she hastily wiped those that were streaming down her cheeks. "NeLi-kun?" 

"Nanda?" 

"Will you be there for me when I need you, just like in fourth and fifth grade?" she asked him with a slight catch in her voice. "Even if I lose the Sakura cards, will you be there for me?" 

He nodded automatically, knowing that there was no way he could deny that fact. "Hai, Sakura-chan. As long as I'm in Tomoeda, we'll always be issho. Always," he spoke as he closed his eyes. 

Noticing the questioning look in Sakura's eyes, he immediately blushed. "After all you're the only other cardcaptor I know," he added, looking away. 

Sakura nodded as she rested her head slightly on the couch. "I've been too long here already, Li-kun." 

He nodded, releasing her unwillingly as he forced yet another smile on his face. "Hai.Itterasshai, Sakura-chan. Sayonara." 

He watched as she walked out, before collapsing onto the couch. He had been so close to telling her how he felt, yet it seemed soimpossible. He simply couldn't tell her now. But he would. 

That was, when he was ready.  


-------  


Eriol watched as she stepped out of Li's apartment block. Although he hadn't heard the conversation between the two of them, he could roughly guess that it had something to do with the two new Clow cards that recently appeared. 

"Sakura-chan?" 

She turned; clearly shocked at his presence. "Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?" 

"I take it that you know about how dangerous the two new Clow cards are?" he spoke, ignoring her question altogether. His eyes met hers, taking a serious expression in them as he studied her. She nodded, slightly taken aback by his odd behaviour. 

"Hai, Eriol-kun. Kero-chan already told me about it. Is there anything else I should know about these Clow cards? Do you know what they are?" 

He looked down. "I think so, but I'm not entirely sure about it, Sakura-chan. You see, I'm not quite sure if I know the names of the all the Clow cards that I've sealed due to the negative energy it brings. The only one I remember is The Void, which you have captured and changed into The Hope." 

Her smile faded as she looked down. 

"So there's no telling what these two Clow cards are?" 

He nodded grimly. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I have to say that I don't know anything about these two cards. You'll have to give me some time to recall what I sealed under Clow Reed's house decades ago." He paused, suddenly remembering something. "Sakura-chan, I think I know where these Clow cards are going to strike next." 

Her face regained its seriousness as she leaned closer. 

"Tell me every thing you know about these Clow cards," she demanded.  


-------  


The man frowned as he looked down. It was enough that they had two meddling cardcaptors to get rid of, now another person appeared out of nowhere and apparently knew about the Sakura and Clow cards. Not that he needed any more people to get rid of before obtaining the rest of the Clow cards that had been changed into Sakura cards. 

"We'll have to get rid of that Eriol," he spoke, turning to the woman beside him. "Can you handle that?" 

She shook her head. "I don't think that I can destroy" 

He glared at her. "You can't get rid of such a little thing? Then, how do you expect to get rid of that Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto? Tell me, can you get rid of him?" 

"Iie!" 

The woman shook her head obstinately as she glared at him defiantly. She didn't want to go around hurting people that weren't involved in all these things. All she was supposed to do was to get rid of Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto. That was all. 

"You're too soft hearted," the man scoffed as he raised an eyebrow. "You won't even hurt that Eriol. How can you even get rid of that Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran if you're going to behave like that?" 

She narrowed her eyes. "I decide who I want to defeat," she spoke decisively. "I don't have to follow whatever you say. Who knows, I might even help the both of them defeat you!" 

He snorted. "Baka. Do you really think you have the power to even fight me? Don't waste your energy; keep it for getting rid of Eriol." 

She kept unwillingly silent. It was true; he was much more powerful that she was and could defeat her easily. All the same, she wished she didn't have to injure anyone at all. All she wanted was all the other Clow cards that had been changed into Sakura cards to change back into Clow cards. 

He smiled, regarding her silence as an agreement. 

"Very well. I expect you to do the job well."   


-------  


Li watched as Sakura exited his apartment. He had to admit, he hadn't felt something like this would happen, even when he was still in fourth and fifth grade. 

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to torture me in such a way?" he whispered as he leaned against a sturdy pillar. "I have no idea how long I can control myself, yet when I see you" 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He should be thinking about the two Clow cards that they were talking about, and how to defeat them. Not about Sakura! 

Something in him protested that he should at least give her a hint on how he felt, but he pushed it aside angrily. He couldn't just go up to Sakura and say, "Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan." There was no way he could. 

So what could he do? He slowly sank down onto the couch burying his head in his hands. "Sakura-chan, you can't treat me like this," he spoke desperately as he pushed a lock of hair away from his amber eyes. "I can't stand it any longer!" 

He trembled slightly, trying to bear the pain that had suddenly erupted inside him. He simply couldn't tell Sakura how he felt, yet he was suffering if he didn't. So, what could he do? 

"Li-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" 

He looked up to see Meilin and hastily wiped away a tear that had originated from his eyes. "Hai. I'm okay, Meilin. So, how was your meeting with Tomoyo-chan?" 

Meilin ignored his question, knowing fully well that something was troubling him. But what? 

"Li-kun, is something troubling you? You look slightlydifferent. Has anything happened when I wasn't around?" Meilin prodded gently as she laid a gently hand on his shoulder. 

"Iie! Just" His voice trailed off as he looked down, unable to speak any longer. Meilin had always been there to listen to him, he knew. Even when he told her that he didn't like her in fifth grade, Meilin had indeed ran out of the house, but soon told him to tell Sakura his feelings. 

"Nanda, Li-kun? Tell me." 

"II can't," he whispered almost inaudibly. "It's no use. You wouldn't even understand if I told you, Meilin. Just leave me alone for a while. I'll be all right by then." 

Meilin stood up, studying him. Finally, she shook her head and sighed. "I may not know what's happened to you, Li-kun, but I can only tell you one thing as a tomodachi. If this concerns Sakura-chan, just tell her how you feel. Keeping your feelings pented up isn't going to help you any." 

Li watched as she stormed out of the room. Hope began to spring up in his heart as he went over what she said. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should just tell Sakura-chan how he truly felt about her. 

"ArigatoMeilin," he whispered with a small smile. His cousin had always been there for him, and he had sworn never to let her get into danger despite the troubles she had brought him by interfering his attempts to capture Clow cards. 

He loved his cousin, there was no doubt about that. That love, however was a love that a brother might give to his sister. They were cousins and friends, but their relationship was closer than just merely cousins. It was as if they were siblings as she was another person who had the ability to see through him. 

A soft ray of the setting evening sun made him smile. He would tell her how he felt. 

Soon.  


-------  


Sakura, meanwhile, had been told by Eriol that the two Clow cards would strike Tomoeda Library next. "Do you really think that it's a good idea that I dress up like this, Tomoyo-chan?" she spoke, looking down at the costume that Tomoyo had forced her to wear. 

"Hai, Sakura-chan. You look so kawaii!" Tomoyo spoke as she held up her video camera, taping Sakura's blushing face. "Besides, this is the first time in ten years that I've been able to actually tape you catching a Clow card!" 

The brown haired girl simply smiled helplessly as she lifted her wand and inspected it. It had been ten years since she had last even used her wand; could her magical powers have faded? 

"Sakura-chan." 

She turned, and was face to face with Li who stood in the exact same cardcaptor uniform that he had been wearing since fourth grade with a sword sheathed on his back. A slight blush spread across his features as he turned away, trying to avoid her gaze. 

"Eriol-kun told me that you'd be here trying to capture the Clow cards." 

He frowned at Tomoyo, who simply shrugged and continued taping Sakura with her video camera. "AnoSakura-chan, why didn't tell me that you were going to battle the Clow cards tonight?" 

She was silent for a minute, studying him as she weighed her words carefully. "I wasn't sure whether I should have dragged you into this, Li-kun. After all, it was I who released out the Clow cards from the book. I have to take whatever consequences that come with it." 

He nodded at her, his face now serious. "You do realize how dangerous these two Clow cards are, ne?" he spoke, his eyes dark as he studied her carefully. "Sakura-chan, I want you to be careful." 

"?" 

Li took a deep breath as he spoke, oblivious of the fact that Tomoyo was taping the conversation between the two of them. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura-chan. I'd rather if you lose than injure yourself while battling." 

Sakura nodded, understanding his good intentions. 

"Hai, Li-kun. Wakata. I'll try to be careful." 

His reply was interrupted by a sudden crash that came from within the library building. Exchanging a brief nod, they raced inside, only to find themselves face to face with a young woman who held Eriol from his collar. 

"Eriol-kun!" 

His eyes were closed as the woman held him up, trembling slightly as she studied his face. 

"Iie! Eriol-kun!" Sakura's cry was enough to make Li unsheathe his sword and get ready to attack if anything should happen to his reincarnated ancestor. 

The woman's eyes softened as she slowly loosened her grip on Eriol, seeming oblivious to the fact that the three of them were standing at the doorway of the library. The boy in her grip didn't flinch at all. 

"I don't want to do this to you, Eriol," she spoke softly, her voice echoing around the empty library. "I don't want to hurt anyone, not even the two people I'm supposed to get rid of." 

Sakura and Li took a step back as she suddenly turned towards them "You. I don't want to hurt either of you or Eriol. Get out of here with him before he comes back." She let go of Eriol and raised her palm, making him float towards them. 

"He?" 

"Get out!" The woman's voice was desperate as she turned away. "I don't want to have to injure any one of you. I don't like doing this, but he does. Just get out of here now before it's too late!" 

It was too late. A figure emerged from beyond the shelves and rows of books, making Sakura shrink back slightly in fear. "Li-kunwho's that?" 

Li gritted his teeth, knowing fully well that this was the other Clow card that he had sensed. "It's the other Clow card," he spoke, his voice hoarse. "Sakura-chan, be careful. This Clow card is much more dangerous than the one that did this to Eriol." 

"Why haven't you gotten rid of Eriol yet?" The voice boomed through the library, making Li draw forward in frustration since he couldn't attack at that moment. "And why are the two cardcaptors here? We didn't ask for extra guests, I'm sure?" 

The woman was silent as she looked down. There was no sound as she shook her head before raising her head to reveal her flashing eyes. 

"Even so," he spoke, turning to face Li and Sakura. "Since you're going to kill them sooner or later, you'd better do it now, ne? Don't you agree?" 

"Iie." 

"Nani?" The man's voice was mocking as he glared at the woman with intimidating fury. "Have you forgotten what you're supposed to do, baka? Fine, if you won't do it, I'll do it!" 

Sakura suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by some unnatural force and the man charging towards her. "Li-kun! Help!" 

"Sakura-chan!" Li raced towards the attacking man, unsheathing his sword as he did so. "Force, know my plight; release the light! ...Lightning!" 

Flashes of lighting enveloped the man, who seemed unaffected by the lighting from Li's sword as Li struggled to free Sakura. 

"Is that all you can do?" 

Li took a step back, having almost freed Sakura from the force that pinned her against the wall. "MasakaI used my lightning" 

"Well then, why don't you try this!" He held out his hands, sending Li flying towards the row of shelves behind him. "It'll do you some good to keep your nose out of some things before I finish with this Kinomoto cardcaptor." 

"Li-kun!" 

"Iie!" 

The woman suddenly appeared a few meters away from the bookshelves and raised both her hands, levitating and stopping Li from hitting the bookshelves behind her. "I won't let you hurt them any longer," she spoke as she raised her hands again. 

Sakura suddenly found herself on the ground with Li beside her. "Li-kundaijobu desu ka? Why is that Clow card acting so strange?" 

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. "Daijobu, Sakura-chan. I think thatthe Clow card doesn't want to harm us for some reason. I don't know why." 

"Get out of her, all of you," the woman spoke, her eyes flashing at the other Clow card that stood in front of her. "I don't want anyone to get hurt here. Influence, you're mine!" 

Sakura didn't need any more encouragement than that. Grabbing Li's hand, she raced out of the dark library with Tomoyo trailing behind them, not wanting to lose taping them for even a minute. At last, Li stopped running and fell t his knees, exhausted from having to carry Eriol and run at the same time. 

"Sakura-chan" he gasped as he gently laid Eriol on a bench nearby. Wiping away the sweat that dotted his forehead, he tried to catch his breath. Soon, Sakura was kneeling beside him. He turned and looked at her as she handed him a tissue. 

"Here," she offered as she watched him take it from her hand and wipe the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Ano, Li-kundo you want to capture those two Clow cards?" 

He paused, studying her face carefully for something before he replied. "Nani? Is something wrong?" 

She shook her head, blushing as she did so. "Iie! I was just thinking of the time when we first met here in Tomoeda when you asked me to hand over the Clow cards all of a sudden. Besides, you are a cardcaptor after all" 

Li smiled at her slightly as he wiped the last of the sweat from his forehead. "Even if I were to capture the both of them, what good could it being to me? You are the chosen cardcaptor anyway, not me. Besides, you know that I'm not supposed to" 

He blushed, suddenly aware of Sakura's eyes on him. Turning away, he tried to focus his attention on Eriol as his face grew even redder from embarrassment. "Why don't we bring Eriol-kun back to my apartment? After all, there still are some empty rooms there" 

Sakura frowned worriedly at him. "Can you carry him anymore, Li-kun? You seemexhausted." 

Just as the words were out from her mouth, a loud scream came within the library, making the three of them jump. Li's mouth tightened as he viewed Eriol's still form. 

"I think it's better if we go back to my apartment," he spoke as he bent down and carried Eriol in his arms. "it's not safe here; that Clow card can come out anytime and continue what it almost did to us." 

Sakura nodded, merely trailing him back to Tomoeda University.  


-------  


Li didn't understand why the Clow card had tried to save them. As far as he knew, all the Clow cards had always tried to injure other people before they were sealed and soon changed into Sakura cards. There had to be a reason why that happened; that was what he was taught to believe. 

But what could explain the strange behaviour between the two Clow cards that were supposed to work together? The woman had protected them, yet the man, or The Influence had almost injured the both of them. What could that mean? 

"Is something troubling you, Li-kun?" 

He looked up to see Yamazaki sit down on the grass beside him. "Anything between you and Sakura-chan? Chiharu-chan told me that even Sakura's been deep in thought lately. Are you arguing with her again?" 

A dark red blush spread across Li's face as he looked down. "Iie! Nothing's happened between me and Sakura-chan, Yamazaki-kun. It's just that" 

"Nanda?" 

He shook his head furiously, remembering that the secret of the Clow cards were to be kept a secret and no one more than Sakura, him, Meilin and Tomoyo knew about them. "Nothing, Yamazaki-kun. I'm justthinking." 

He stood up hurriedly, fearing that Yamazaki might ask him more questions. "I think I'll go get some lunch from the canteen," he spoke as he began to walk off. "Sayonara, Yamazaki-kun." 

Yamazaki watched Li's retreating back as a smile crossed his lips. Something had changed between Li and Sakura; he could feel it. Something was going to change between the both of them, and it was for good. 

"You can't control the fact that you and Sakura-chan are meant for each other, Li-kun," he spoke as he turned. "Something is going to bring the both of you together, I know."  


-------  


Li walked into the park where he had seen Eriol and Sakura talking to each other a few days ago. "I can feel that something's going to happen," he spoke to himself as he clenched his fists. "Something that has to do with someone near me, but who?" 

The stars had always been right in all of his readings, he knew. Even when he was still a cardcaptor, they had told him where some Clow cards had been. So what had that reading meant? 

"Thinking about the Clow cards, Li-kun?" 

He turned to see Eriol who placed a hand on his shoulder. Apparently, he had recovered from the shock that the Clow card had given him last night. It had taken a few hours before he had woken up, but he had already coaxed Sakura and Tomoyo to go back at that time. 

"Something like that, Eriol-kun. I can't help thinking about what happened yesterday. About what those Clow cards meant when they said that they wanted to destroy us." 

Eriol smiled understandingly as he sat down beside Li on the bench. "Nani? Do you suspect that they have something to do with Sakura-chan and her Sakura cards, Li-kun?" 

He shrugged as he leaned back on the wooden bench as he gazed at the blue sky above him. "I don't know, Eriol-kun. I don't know why, but I think that someone's going to be injured by either Clow cards. Someone that I know and is close to me." 

"So you suspect that the victim could be Sakura-chan?" 

"I don't know, Eriol-kun. All I know that it's going to affect someone that I know. It might even be you or Sakura-chan's friends. At least that's what my readings tell me." 

Eriol was quiet as he studied the patterns that he drew on the ground with his feet. His brow wrinkled as he closed his eyes, deep in thought as he tried to recall the two Clow cards that he had sealed under Clow Reed's house decades ago. 

"The other card is The Unlimited!" 

Li jumped slightly at Eriol's exclamation. "The Unlimited? What kind of card is that?" 

Eriol studied Li's face seriously as he explained. "The Unlimited possesses powers that cannot be matched by any other Clow card. Its behaviour is quite distinct though. Originally, it wasn't supposed to be sealed under Clow Reed's house, but was unfortunately dragged down by The Influence." 

"Wakarimasen, Eriol-kun. You said that The Unlimited has powers that cannot be matched by another Clow card. So what did The Influence taunt The Unlimited if it knew that it was much more powerful than him? Wouldn't it be dangerous to do that?" 

"Iie. The Unlimited only uses its powers for good and not evil. That's why I'm alive here, Li-kun. This Clow card won't kill and hurt people for the sake of killing. All it wants is to be reunited with the other Clow cards because of the time it's been separated from them." 

"And The Influence?" 

Eriol's eyes narrowed, looking straight at Li. 

"The Influence is a dangerous card, Li-kun. Its powers can do wonders, and it's even more powerful than The Void, but it cannot match The Unlimited's powers. I suspect that's the reason why he tried to dominate The Unlimited. It probably knew what would happen to it if The Unlimited were to attack him." 

Li nodded gravely as he watched a Sakura flower float down in front of his eye. Catching it, he carefully enclosed it in his palm. A forlorn hope that he could do the same to the person who bore the same name appeared in his heart. 

He had to warn Sakura!  


-------  


Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the soft evening breeze blow through her hair. It was at these times that she sometimes wished in the past that Li-kun could be there with her to enjoy it, for she knew how much he would like to feel it too 

She blinked once before shaking her head. What was she thinking? Li-kun was supposed to be not more than a friend to her. A mere friend, ne? But he did promise her that he would wait for her until she was ready 

What Tomoyo-chan said was right, she reflected as she leaned back. Li-kun wasn't going to wait for her the whole year long just to hear her say a few words. Besides, there were much more pretty and popular girls on campus besides her, but no one knew Li-kun as well as she did 

She frowned, remembering the sign that had been taped on the notice board this morning. It had been a list of the ten most kakkoii guys on campus, and Li-kun had been somewhere on top of the list. Not to mention that he had got the second place, and was fast becoming number one 

Leaning back on the strong trunk of the cherry blossom tree behind her, she wondered what would happen if Li actually liked another girl while waiting for her. A question sprung up in her mind if he'd even try to do that to her, but she pushed it away. 

Li-kun wasn't that type of a person. Having schooled with him for at least two years, Sakura had slowly noticed that Li had never broke a promise no matter how impossible it was. Once he made a promise, he kept it. 

"Konbawa, Sakura-chan." 

Sakura spun around, shocked. Breathing a sigh of relief as Yukito's smiling face appeared over her shoulder, she returned his smile with a grin. "Konbawa, Yukito-san." 

He took a seat beside her, not before noticing the distracted look on her face. "Why did you call me here, Sakura-chan? Is there anything I should know?" 

She kept quiet, not wanting to tell Yukito about the Clow cards. She didn't have any idea what would Yukito do if he were to find out her long kept secret. She only wanted to speak to Yue who resided inside him. 

Yukito sighed as he frowned slightly. "Perhaps you'd rather talk to my other self, ne, Sakura-chan?" he offered as he found her reluctant to speak a word. With that, he transformed into Yue. 

"Nanda, Sakura-chan?" 

"There are two Clow cards on the loose." 

"Hai. I know that. I sensed it since a few days ago. Have you captured them yet?" 

"Iie. You see, Kero-chan has warned me that failing to capture these two Clow cards will result in the instant conversion of the Sakura cards into Clow cards again. That also means that I've to capture the Clow cards again and pass another judgment." 

"I see. And what does Li-kun say about this?" 

"He doesn't stop me from trying to capture these Clow cards, but he warned me to be careful. According to him, Eriol-kun and Kero-chan, these two cards are much more powerful than The Void." 

"Are there any consequences in capturing these two Clow cards, Sakura-chan?" 

She frowned at his question and rested her chin thoughtfully on her hand. "I'm not sure. There is a possibility that changing these two cards will cause the same consequences as The Void, but Kero-chan hasn't confirmed that yet." 

Yue nodded, smiling slightly at Sakura. "Don't take any actions on your own, Sakura-chan," he told her. "Make sure that there's always someone that knows magic with you. it can be Li-kun, Eriol-kun, Kero-chan or even me. Just don't make your own decisions and go and capture those Clow cards without informing anyone." 

Sakura nodded. "Hai." 

Giving her a last smile, Yue transformed back into Yukito. "Sakura-chan, have you told your feelings to the one that means the most to you?" he spoke, looking at her. 

She blushed as she looked down, knowing fully that he meant Li. "Not yet. How is otousan and niichan?" 

Yukito sighed as he leaned back. "Your brother wasn't too pleased when he heard that Li-kun was moving into Tomoeda University. I had better warn you, he still doesn't like Li-kun." 

Sighing, Sakura wondered how anyone couldn't like Li-kun. True, he was unsociable, but once you got to know him, you could see that he was a different person inside. 

"I'd better go. I'm supposed to meet Touya in five minutes. Itterasshai, Sakura-chan." He stood up, handing her a gift wrapped box. "This is for you." 

She nodded, standing up as he unlocked his bicycle that he had leaned against the wall. "Arigato, Yukito-san," she spoke as she watched him get onto his bicycle. "Send my regards to niichan." 

"Hai. Sayonara, Sakura-chan." 

"Sayonara." 

She watched him until his bicycle disappeared into the horizon. Turning around, she looked at the present that he had given her for a minute before opening it. Painstakingly trying not to tear the colourful paper, she gasped as she saw what he was inside. 

There was a beautiful watch with a red strap inside. Opening the box that encased it, she unfastened it and inspected it. There was something engraved on the back of the watch, she noticed. 

"To Sakura-chan. Hope you like this watch. Touya," she read aloud as she held it close to her. She couldn't imagine her brother spending money just to buy her this watch. Smiling, she looked up at the sun and waved, as if Touya could see her. 

"Arigato, niichan"  


-------  


Sakura's hands shook as she held the Clow key in her palm. Could she really capture those two Clow cards and prevent the Sakura cards from being converted back into Clow cards? Could she prevent the disaster from befalling the entire world? 

She blinked as the phone suddenly rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. Picking it up, she spoke an absent minded "Hello" as she fingered the Clow key. 

"Sakura-chan? Are you there?" 

Sitting up in surprise, Sakura held the phone closer to her ear as she put down the Clow key she was holding onto the table beside her. "Hai, Li-kun. Nanda?" 

"I just spoke with Eriol-kun. According to him, the other card is The Unlimited." 

"The Unlimited?" 

"Hai. It has the powers that cannot be matched by the other Clow cards, and can even surpass The Influence's powers. It means that if you were to capture The Unlimited, you have the ability to capture any single Clow card." 

"But wouldn't it be dangerous?" 

On the other end of the phone, Li leaned back on the couch that he was sitting on. It hadn't occurred to him until now that capturing The Influence and The Unlimited had its own prices. He hadn't any idea if the price would be like The Void, which almost took his most cherished feeling from him. 

"Dangerous as it is, you still have to capture these two Clow cards," he retorted as he drew out his sword from its sheath. "You know that as the mistress of the Sakura cards, you have a duty to capture any remaining Clow cards and convert them into Sakura cards." 

Sakura blinked. "Hai. I know that. NeLi-kun?" 

"Nanda?" 

"Can you come with me tonight to capture both The Influence and The Unlimited? Yue told me to get someone that knows magic to watch over me. He doesn't trust that there isn't any price for capturing those Sakura cards." 

"You met Yue?" 

"Hai. Anocan you come?" 

"I'll be there. Where do you think the Clow cards are going to strike next?" 

Sakura held the Clow key close to her as she closed her eyes. A picture of Tomoeda Elementary School flashed into her sight, then her fifth grade classroom. Her eyes darted open, now that she understood what they meant. 

"Our old school!" 

"Nani?" 

"Their next strike will be at Tomoeda Elementary School! Can you meet me there tonight at eight?" 

"Hai. Sakura-chan, are you sure about this?" 

"Hai, Li-kun!"  


-------  


Li fingered his sword as he looked around him. The surroundings hadn't changed since the time he left Tomoeda to return to Hong Kong; it still looked the same. The school building, the cherry blossom trees that grew just outside the gate 

He couldn't deny the fact that he indeed missed this place, even though he had already left it behind about ten years ago. The memories it held were priceless, especially the ones that he had with Meilin and Sakura. 

Colouring slightly at the thought of Sakura, he remembered the time when he had first met her here. He had demanded that she hand over all the Clow cards that she possessed, but he had been interrupted by Touya. A shudder ran through him as he reflected on his behaviour then. 

He couldn't imagine how he had managed to actually hate her, though. Sakura was simply too hard to ignore, yet he still hated her guardian, Kero. His amber eyes darkened at the thought of his rival whom he called 'stuffed animal'. 

He jumped as a hand was laid on his shoulder. Whirling around, he laid a hand on his sword, ready to draw it out at the slightest sign of danger. 

"Li-kun! Sakura desu!" 

Relaxing slightly, he lowered his sword and gave her a slight smile. "Don't do that, Sakura-chan," he spoke as he put his sword back into its sheath. "I don't want to hurt you accidentally for no reason." 

She gave him a small smile, remembering that Tomoyo who stood behind hr, was recording every bit of their conversation. "According to my instincts, The Influence and The Unlimited should be somewhere in this school. We'll have to search the school." 

He stepped back, viewing the vast size of his elementary school that had at least three buildings. "We'll start at that row of classrooms first," he spoke, pointing towards the building on the east. His eyes rested on Sakura as he waited for her response. 

She nodded. "Ano, Tomoyo-chanare you sure you want to follow us? This might be dangerous for you since you don't have any magical powers. Why don't you stay outside and wait for us?" 

Tomoyo looked away from her video camera and shook her head. "Iie, Sakura-chan, I've always recorded you in action when capturing Clow cards and I don't want to miss one out. Don't worry about me. I promise not to interfere." 

Li nodded, taking a step forward. "Come on. We don't have much time." 

Sakura paused for a minute, looking at the darkness that seemed to swallow the corridors and recalled how she used to cower at the sight of them during the night in fear of ghosts. Nodding her head, she simply followed him into the school.  


-------  


The long corridors seemed to loom up on them as they walked down, keeping their eyes and ears trained for any sign of either The Unlimited or The Influence. Suddenly, the both of them heard a soft sniffle. 

"It's in the other building," Li spoke, lowering his voice in fear that he would frighten away whatever that was emitting that sound. Racing towards the building, he tightened his hold on his sword. 

Sakura followed suit, running beside him. her green eyes were narrowed with concentration as the sound became clearer with every step they took. Somehow, the noise that they heard seemed to sound like someone crying. 

They skidded to a stop when the hallway parted into two ways. "That's odd," Sakura spoke as she placed a finger on her chin. "I don't remember this hallway splitting into half, and nothing was done to this school for the last ten years. Why is there two hallways now?" 

"I think I know," Tomoyo spoke up as she looked up from her video camera. "I suspect this is the work of The Influence. Since it has the power to influence whatever we are thinking, it is possible that it has somehow used its powers to weave some type of confusion for us." 

"Meaning that The Influence already knows that we were coming here?" Li spoke, his eyes narrowing. "All the same, which hallway are we supposed to follow? We can't possible separate from each other. It's not safe, Sakura-chan." 

Sakura bit her lip, wondering exactly the same thing. True, they couldn't separate in fear of their safety, but how else could they find the source of that crying sound? 

"Li-kun," she spoke up suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "Can't you use your lasin board to detect the source of that noise?" 

He nodded, taking his lasin board out of his pocket. Closing his eyes, he held two fingers in front of the lasin board. ""Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within, Force, know my plight; release the light!" 

A blue beam shot from the magical lasin board, stretching far beyond the hallway on their right. Li nodded, beginning to run following the long blue line that acted as a guide from the lasin board. 

The further they ran, the clearer the sound of sobbing seemed to echo around them. The second hallway seemed to fade away as they arrived at the second floor of the building. 

Sakura listened carefully to the sound, trying to sense where it could originate from. "It's on the roof, Li-kun!" 

He nodded, taking fast steps towards the stairs that led up to the roof where they had caught The Song. He could feel the Clow card that had been emitting those noises now; its aura was getting stronger. The two of them raced up the steps with Tomoyo trailing behind them, recording every single minute of the chase. 

Li flung open the door, feeling the cool night breeze whip his face. There, in the corner, was The Unlimited sitting by herself. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she clenched her fists. 

"Go away." 

The two words were uttered clearly above all of her sobbing. Her blue eyes seemed to plead to them to go away and leave her alone, but Li didn't move. 

"Go away," The Unlimited spoke, her voice even softer. "He's planning to trap you. That double hallway that you saw was a very easy trap set for the both of you. He knew that you'd be able to find your way through. Now, he's coming after you." 

Sakura looked at Li, her eyes confused. "Li-kun" 

He ignored her question, and questioned The Unlimited forcefully. "Why didn't you stop him from coming after us? You know you have the most power among all the Clow cards. You can defeat The Influence!" 

She shook her head. "I don't use my powers for that sort of thing," she revealed as she looked up. "I don't like hurting anyone, even if it were someone that I truly hated. Besides," she added bitterly. "I don't have the power to defeat him." 

"You haven't used your potential, that's all!" 

Sakura studied Li's face, wondering why he had suddenly changed. "Li-kun, how do you know that The Unlimited hasn't used her full power yet? Maybe The Influence is more powerful than her. She can't defeat it if it is and you know that." 

His eyes hardened, making them seem cold and unfriendly. "You don't understand, Sakura-chan. Eriol-kun told me everything about this Clow card. It has the most power among all the Clow cards and is the most powerful of all of the Clow cards." 

The Unlimited shook her head, hastily wiping the tears that streamed from her eyes away. "You don't understand. Influence has much more power than I do and can defeat me in anything. Besides, he was the one who dragged me down to be sealed under Clow Reed's house." 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Meaning" 

Li nodded. "Hai. The Unlimited was supposed to be a yang card, a card that was supposed to be among your Sakura cards by now. It was actually forced to be sealed under Clow Reed's house because The Influence had pulled it down together when Clow Reed sealed it there." 

The Clow card suddenly looked up. "Enough of this talk," she spoke, her voice suddenly sounding harsh. "Either the three of you go now or I'll have to send all of you back the hard way. I don't want to trouble anyone." 

Sakura shook her head. "Iie. We want to help you, but we simply can't do anything if The Influence is that powerful. We need your help to defeat The Influence before we can actually seal him into a Clow card and change him into a Sakura card." 

The Unlimited eyes them carefully. "The Influence won't be sealed into a Clow card and changed into a Sakura card without the captor suffering the price. The same thing also goes for me. Whoever who captures the both of us will suffer the most terrible consequences." 

Li and Sakura exchanged worried looks. "What kind of consequences do you mean?" 

The Unlimited shook her head. "The most main thing is the loss of your emotions, be it all or just partial. That is what happens to the person who successfully captures Influence. As for me, the person could disappear from the face of the earth completely." 

A gasp escaped Sakura as she took a step back. "Masakathat's the price that a person has to pay if they capture you?" 

Nodding, the Clow card raised its eyes to look at Sakura. "That's why I've been warning you to keep away from me. I don't want that to happen to either of you. In fact, I plan on staying under the site where Clow Reed's house is going to be demolished so that I don't cause anyone problems." 

"That will never happen, Unlimited. You're destined to help me bring the disaster to this world. You have to do that." 

The four of them turned, horrified at the sound of The Influence's cool indifferent voice. He stood there, folding his arms as he smirked at the three of them. "Nice work, Unlimited. You did a good job of keeping them here." 

Sakura now took a step back, ready to run at the first sight of The Influence's attack. "Ano, Li-kunare we staying to battle and capture the two Clow cards?" 

He shook his head. "Iie. Sakura-chan, you go. I'll stay here and capture the Clow cards. Tomoyo-chan, you'll have to go with her. Help her find her way out of this school." 

She stepped forward. "Demo, Li-kun" 

He nodded his head, his amber eyes full of gentleness as he looked deep into her leaf green eyes for what he believed was for the last time. "I'll stay here and catch these two cards. Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan." 

Tomoyo stepped forward. "Demo, Li-kun, if you capture these two Clow cards, you may lose your memory and also disappear from the face of this earth. You know about the price you have to pay for capturing these two Clow cards." 

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan," he replied as he tore his eyes away from Sakura. "Now go, before I change my mind." 

He watched painfully as Sakura and Tomoyo slowly stumbled their way across the roof before opening the door that led to the floor below. His eyes caught Sakura's for one last time, and he realized with a sinking heart, that he might not be able to finish what he did ten years ago. 

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan," he whispered, gazing at her before she disappeared down the stairs. Now that she was gone, he knew that he had to concentrate on defeating The Influence and The Unlimited. 

"How touching," The Influence scoffed, its brown eyes blazing with criticism. "Even a descendant of Clow Reed's can succumb to a mere human." 

Li's eyes seemed to be filled with fire at the sound of that insult. He didn't mind if The Influence just insulted him; he had to add Sakura's name into the fray too! 

The Unlimited seemed to sense his fury, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Li," she spoke, her voice soft. "I can try to defeat Influence, but I can't say that I can do that to myself. All the same, I can drop my guard so that you can capture me." 

He looked at her in surprise; no Clow card had ever been so willing to be captured by a cardcaptor. "Demo" 

She nodded, her blue eyes soft. "Trust me, Li. I don't like Influence more than you do. What makes you think that I don't want to defeat him too?" 

Li took a step back. "Iie. I promised Sakura-chan that I'd capture you and Influence for her. I won't go back on that promise." 

"Enough of this already!" 

The Influence stood in front of them, its face somehow contorted with fury. "Very well, Unlimited. I accept your challenge to battle me together with this cardcaptor Li." 

Li unsheathed his sword, gripping it tightly. He had to win this battle and seal The Influence as well as The Unlimited to fulfill his promise to Sakura. 

Three words escaped his lips as he concentrated on The Influence's aura. 

"Ai shiteruSakura-chan."  


TO BE CONTINUED 

Author's notes: 

I'm mostly developing Sakura and Li's relationship here. If you noticed, I've stopped mixing 'Li' with 'Syaoran' due to the confusion it may spark. This time, Li is still somehow 'frightened' to tell Sakura how he truly feels about her, but he will in the future (that is, if he dares to ^^;;). That's why you have to read the continuation of this story. *grins* Anyway, I have included Meilin because I think that she might be a good addition and the person who will push Li to tell his true feelings. After all, how can he withstand the girl that he liked ten years ago, ne?  


Japanese words 

Sa- something like "all right, then"   
Arigato- Thank you   
Ano- either "excuse me" or "well"   
Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaningand is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sureI think it means "What is it"   
Gomen nasai- a slightly more respective form of "gomen" or "gomen ne," meaning "sorry"   
Demo- but   
Eeto- a word said when pausing to stop and think for a whilelike let me see, well, er, etc.   
Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right   
Masaka- Impossible, or something like "no way"   
Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinesenot that it really matters now. ^^   
Baka- Stupid or idiot. I'm trying to use it in a more light sense here, because I think it's not exactly a good word   
Nani- what   
Iie- no   
Ai shiteru- I love you Konnichiwa - Good day, hello  
Konbawa - Good evening  
Sayonara - Goodbye  
Arigato - Thank you. San - Mr/Mrs/Miss, honorific for someone of status equal to yourself. Is to be add at the end of the name   
Chan - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name  
Kun - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name. 

Itterasshai - Take care 

Okaerinasai - Welcome back! 

Daijobu - safe, all right, O.K. 

Kawaii - pretty, cute; lovely, charming, dear, darling, pet 

Tomodachi - Friend 

Issho - Together 

Wakata - I understand 

Wakarimasen - I don't understand, I have no idea   
Nademonai - It's nothing! Meaning easy 

Matte - wait   



	3. The three tests

Li and Sakura

Sakura's eyes seemed to be clouded over by some mysterious emotion as she raised her wand feebly. Raising her eyes to view the roof of Tomoeda Elementary School, she could barely make out the outline of three figures. 

Tomoyo studied her best friend's face worriedly. "Relax, Sakura-chan. Li-kun is not going to disappear from this earth. He doesn't want that to happen, just like you. Trust him." 

She turned, studying Tomoyo quietly as a stream of tears slowly trickled down her face. "I'm trying to, Tomoyo-chan," she spoke quietly as she looked at the ground. "It's not that I don't trust Li-kunI'm just afraid that I might not be able to see him again. Tomoyo-chan, I haven't even told him how I feel yet!" 

Nodding mutely, Tomoyo trailed Sakura's eyes. Li had to be safe; he still had to tell Sakura how he truly felt. Besides, he had promised her that he would fulfill that promise. 

"Take careLi-kun."   


-------  


Li could feel the intensity of the situation as he gripped his sword. He couldn't afford to lose this battle against The Influence; he had to seal The Influence and The Unlimited for Sakura. 

The Influence stood on the edge, its eyes glaring at him and The Unlimited as it jumped and landed on the cold concrete floor of the roof. "Very well then, do your best and see if it affects me." 

The Unlimited attacked first, but Li could see by its style that it didn't to actually defeat The Influence. Sashes appeared from her palms, binding The Influence tightly. 

"It isn't enough," Li whispered as he watched The Influence snap the sashes as if they were useless pieces of rags. "The Unlimited can actually defeat The Influence- but somehow she doesn't want to." 

His eyes trailed The Influence's smooth move to the right as The Unlimited sent out its sashes again. It wasn't that The Influence was strong; The Unlimited simply didn't want to use its full power to defeat The Influence, and if it didn't, the both of them wouldn't be standing here for long 

"Unlimited! Use your true powers!" he called out as he took out his fire parchment. "Force, know my plight; release the light! ...Fire!" 

A ring of fire shot out and surrounded The Influence, but was blown away easily as The Influence blew on it. The flames that had spread on the ground beneath his feet seemed to turn into ice as he smirked at Li. "Is that the best you can do?" 

Li gritted his teeth, stepping back as he gripped his sword even tighter. There was no way he could defeat The Influence with his powers only; The Influence could change the elements and that made it hard for him to attack. 

His eyes were somehow focused on The Unlimited, as if asking her to help him defeat the evil Clow card that stood in front of them. Helpless eyes simply met his pleading gaze as The Unlimited shifted her eyes uncomfortably. 

"What's wrong? Don't you have anymore attack to try on me, cardcaptor Li? Unlimited? Surely you can't be that weak!" 

Li glowered, his amber eyes flashing with anger in its depths as he stepped closer to The Influence. "Damare! I'll seal you, even if that's the last thing that I do!" 

"Iie, Li-kun!" 

He turned at the sound of Sakura's voice, his eyes wide. "Sakura-chan! I thought I told you to get out of the school grounds! It's too dangerous!" 

His eyes rested on Sakura, who looked down, clenching her fists. "Li-kun, you don't understand," she spoke, her voice soft as she looked up. A smile seemed to cross her lips as she raised up her wand. "I am supposed to capture the both of them. Leave them to me." 

Silent, Li scrutinized the girl that stood in front of him with some courage he had never seen before. There was something different about her, yet if she were to get hurt 

"Let her help you, Li-kun." Tomoyo's eyes shone with gentleness as she kept her gaze on the two of them, and unfortunately, her video camera. "You may have some memories to keep -forever." 

The Influence could feel his impatience arising. "Enough of this!" he exclaimed, leaning back on the railing of the roof. "If that other cardcaptor wants to join in, she might as well. I'm going to bring the disaster, anyhow!" 

"Not if I can help it!" Sakura's voice echoed around the dark night as she took a Sakura card from her pocket. "Fight card, bond your power with my own!" Her wand struck the Clow card. "Fight! Release and dispel!" 

A blue light seemed to glow within her, as she stood, holding her wand in front of her as she glared at The Influence. "I won't let anyone get hurt due to your freedom, and neither am I going to let you bring the disaster!" 

Raising her wand, she charged towards the Clow card, swinging it swiftly from side to side while she tried to attack him. The Influence simply sniggered as it raised a palm, avoiding every one of Sakura's attacks. His eyes seemed to mock the mistress of the Sakura cards, gazing at her with somewhat triumph. 

Sakura can't defeat The Influence by herself, Li thought as he watched as she was easily thrown towards the railing of the roof. There was no way her power could match his own power; unless she had the help of The Unlimited's full powers. 

He took a step towards The Unlimited, his amber eyes pleading for the help that he thought he'd never ask for from a Clow card. "Please, Unlimited," he spoke quietly, looking down as he spoke. "Sakura can't defeat The Influence all by herself, and you know that." 

The Clow card shook her head, cowering back slightly as she listened to his plea. "Iie," she whispered as she shrunk back. "I don't possess that type of power. Besides, she is the mistress of the Sakura cards" 

Li's eyes turned cold at the sound of The Unlimited's protest. There was only one Clow card that could defeat The Influence, and that was The Unlimited. And here she was, refusing to even attack it attack it properly. 

"Baka," he spoke, his voice sarcastic as he glared at the Clow card that stood in front of him. "You know fully well what would happen to Sakura-chan if she is defeated by The Influence. Fine, if you don't want to help her, I will!" 

With that, he gripped his sword as he jumped in between the battle. His eyes flashed coldly at The Influence as he helped Sakura up. "Daijobu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" he spoke as she glared at The Influence. 

Tomoyo, meanwhile, took a step closer to The Unlimited and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Li-kun's right," she told the Clow card gently as she gave her a small smile. "If you continue doing this, the disaster will soon be here, and what work they have done all these years will be wasted." 

The Unlimited turned to looked at the black haired girl as she closed her eyes. "You see," she explained with a trembling voice. "The Void and The Influence were the only friends I ever had. After The Influence dragged me down to be sealed together with him and The Void, I was always lonely. I had no other friends." 

Tomoyo nodded, not taking her eyes away from the battle scene that was in front of her eyes and she recorded it using her video camera. "Do you really think The Influence is a good friend towards you?" 

There was no answer from The Unlimited as it studied the scene in front of it. Tomoyo was right; The Influence had never treated her like a friend. Besides, it was Li and Sakura who had told her of her true powers. "Hai, Tomoyo. I'll help Li and Sakura." 

Sakura's best friend nodded, her eyes shining with pride as she gazed proudly at The Unlimited. "I believe you can do it, Unlimited. I trust you."  


-------  


Li winced as his lightning rebounded back onto him. Letting out a cry of pain, he dropped onto his knees, letting go of his sword in the process. The lightning seemed to spark around him before finally fading off. 

"Li-kun!" 

Sakura rushed to his side, her green eyes filled with worry as she watched him try to withstand the pain that seemed to cover is entire body. "Li-kun! Daijobu desu ka?" 

He smiled, holding back the pained expression that was originally on his face. "Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me. Go and capture The Influence while you have the chance." 

Her eyes seemed to be filled with tears as she shook her head. "Iie, Li-kun. I can't leave you like this" 

She was rudely interrupted by The Influence's attack. Manipulating a metal bar, he aimed it at her before making it fly towards her. "Sakura-chan, look out!" 

Li's eyes widened as a few sashes suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the metal bar. It was easily pulled the source of those sashes: The Unlimited. Giving him a confident smile, she turned towards the other Clow card. 

"I warned you once, Influence," she spoke, her voice cold as she glared at him. "I told you never to order me around, or else I'll join sides with the two of them. Now, I'm fulfilling my promise." 

The Influence took a hesitant step back, unsure whether she was serious. "You can't be serious, Unlimited," he coaxed, his expression changing from angry to a slightly relaxed style. "You know how we used to be together all those decades. You're going to give it all up like that?" 

"Hai." 

The one word answer was what The Influence needed to hear from the other Clow card. "Very well," he spoke coldly, his expression changing once more. "If you want to side with the cardcaptors, I won't protest. But remember- it won't be my fault if you were to get injured." 

The Unlimited nodded, her blue eyes not leaving The Influence's face. "You don't have to worry about that, Influence," she retorted coldly. "I won't mind if you do that to me- but leave the cardcaptors out of this. They have nothing to do with this." 

Li and Sakura looked up, shocked at The Unlimited's words. "Demo" 

The Unlimited's eyes seemed to soften at the sight of the both of them. "Don't worry. I can handle him. There's no need for the both of you to battle against Influence." 

The other Clow card tapped his foot impatiently as it frowned. "Enough of this," he spoke, his voice scornful. "If you want to battle with me, fine. But prepare to lose!" 

He raised one of his palms, and the floor around The Unlimited seemed to rise up around her. His dark eyes were triumphant at first, but turned suspicious when he saw that his attack hadn't affected The Unlimited. 

"Nani?" 

The Unlimited seemed to smile at him as she raised her hand, reversing what he had done. "You've known for a long time what my powers are, Influence," she spoke, her blue eyes boring into the Clow card who took a step back. "You knew what would happen if I turned against you." 

Li watched as The Influence tried to attack The Unlimited again, but was simply stopped by a mere stretch of her palms. There was something that still told him that The Unlimited still didn't want to defeat The Influence, but he didn't know what it was. 

He turned to look at Sakura who was also watching the battle in front of them. Her green eyes were glued to the scene of the battle in front of them, while her mouth was slightly opened in surprise. 

Blushing slightly when she turned to look at him, he turned away. He couldn't possibly let her know how he felt, much less how frightened he had felt when The Influence had tried to attack her. It was just thathe cared about her. 

Sakura studied Li in confusion. She was sure that he had been staring at her, but when she had turned, he had looked away. Somehow, she felt as if he could feel the same thing that she had been feeling lately, but why? There was no way he'd understand how she felt towards him  


-------  


Meilin smiled as she read the note that had been strategically set on the table so that she could see it. Li-kun never left her alone, she recalled as she closed her palm around the small piece of notebook paper. 

Li had written to tell her that he wouldn't be back until most probably late at night since he was out capturing Clow cards. She needn't know with whom he had gone card capturing with. After all, he and Sakura were both cardcaptors 

Rereading the note once more, she set it down on the table, a small smile lighting up her face as she turned around. Li knew how dangerous it was for Sakura to go and capture he two Clow cards alone. 

Reaching the photo that stood not far from her, she ran her hand over the glass, brushing off the dust from it. It was an old photo, taken during the days when they were still in fifth grade, when she was still schooling in Tomoeda Elementary School. 

She smiled at the thought of the memory. Li had always been there for her, even when Sakura had been trying to figure out the cause of all the odd happenings that turned out to be Eriol. Being cousins, they shared a special bond that not even his friendship with Sakura could break. 

Arigato, Li-kun, she thought as she brushed her fingers across the clear line that she had made across the dust on the glass pane. He had never criticized her for her lack of magical powers despite being born in the Li clan. 

Her eyes seemed glow from its depths, making her eyes look fiery red. The only thing she could do to repay Li was to help him get together with Sakura. That was the least she could do for her cousin. 

Meilin seemed to hold the photo a little longer before putting it back on the table beside her. There was no doubt about it; Li and Sakura were meant for each other.  


-------  


The Influence stepped back, his eyes somehow unfocused. "I won't let you defeat me, Unlimited," he panted as he raised his hand up once more. As The Influence, there was no way he could lose to this Clow card! 

She just shrugged, focusing her attention on the wind attack that he had thrown around her. It subsided to a slight breeze, making her hair seem to fly across her face as she pushed a strand of it back from her eyes. 

Her eyes seemed to gaze at him for what seemed a long time, before a smile crossed her lips. "I've warned you before, Influence. I told you that I'd join them if you treated me worse. It's become true, ne?" 

The other Clow card seemed to back away slightly at the sight of the glowering Clow card. He knew, The Unlimited wasn't someone to be mixed with. Besides, she was one of the most powerful Clow cards in the entire deck of Clow cards 

"I don't care about that," he spoke recklessly as he pushed a strand of hair back from his eyes. "I shall prove to you that I can bring the Clow card disaster all by myself! I don't need your help to get rid of these cardcaptors!" 

The Unlimited didn't speak, but merely glanced at the two cardcaptors that kneeled at one side of the roof. A smile crossed his lips as she watched Sakura bend over Li in concern. Those two were meant for each other, there was no doubt about it.  


-------  


Sakura studied Li carefully as he turned to watch the battle in front of him again. He was avoiding her eyes, she could see, but why? Was he hiding something from her? 

"Li-kun" 

He turned to face her for a split second, his amber eyes coming into full view as he looked at her in surprise. Then, he turned away, his face heating up into its usual red blush that had been on his face fir the past few days. 

"Nanda, Sakura-chan?" 

She hesitated, wondering if this was the right time to ask him such things. Things hadn't been going well between the both of them, she admitted, but there was nothing that said that she and Li-kun couldn't be just friends. 

"Li-kundo you hate me?" 

He blinked, his eyes wide as he turned to look at her again. He hadn't expected that she would ask such a question during such a time too. "Iie, Sakura-chan. What makes you think so?" 

She turned away, evidently embarrassed at her sudden confrontation. "I don't know, Li-kun. It's just that you've been quitedistant lately." 

Li understood exactly how she felt. True, he had been avoiding her for the past few days, but he hadn't known that she had thought that he hated her. "Gomen," he replied shortly, not wanting to talk of such a thing. 

Sakura understood what he meant. He didn't want to talk about this more than she wanted. The both of them were silent, watching the battle, yet waiting to each other's reaction at their replies. 

There was tension between the both of them. Both of them were reflecting the memories that been so perfectly cherished all these years when they had been cardcaptors. How either one of them had always been there for the other if the person needed help 

Li and Sakura's paths had crossed, but there was no telling what would turn out in the end.  


-------  


The Unlimited calmly raised a palm as a quiver of fire arrows hurtled towards her. The fire seemed to have been doused by water, diminishing and fading before it could even touch her. 

The Influence stepped back, his eyes wide with somewhat terror as he viewed the look in The Unlimited's blue eyes. Gone was the Clow card who had been so afraid of him and willing to do anything, and here was someone he didn't know. Someone cold, and brave enough to do anything she pleased. 

"Baka," he spoke as he took another step back, his voice trembling slightly. " You think you can defeat me? I'm not going to give up until I bring the disaster to this world!" 

She seemed to study him for a moment, her eyes growing soft as she viewed the Clow card that stood in front of her. "It's no use fighting, Influence," she spoke softly. "Why don't you just forget your revenge towards Clow Reed?" 

Li and Sakura turned, shocked at the sudden news. They hadn't known that The Influence hated Clow Reed. Then again, hadn't he known that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed? 

"I'll never forgive him!" he spat, his eyes glowing with anger as he clenched his fists. "He was the cause that I was sealed at the bottom of his house anyway! Why should I forgive him?" 

"Because I did it for your own good." 

All of them turned to see Eriol standing at the doorway that led back down to the school hallways. He had taken off his glasses, making it clear for everyone to see that he was truly Clow Reed. 

The Influence stepped forward, his face contorted with anger as he glared at his creator. "So you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol," he spoke, his voice filled with rage and hatred. "I should have killed at my first chance." 

Eriol took a step forward, his eyes studying the fuming Clow card that stood in front of him. "Do you think I wanted to seal you and The Void?" 

The Influence looked shocked at the question, but quickly shook his head. "Nice try. All the same, I won't forgive you for what you did to me decades ago and making me suffer!" 

He raised his hands, making things start to throw themselves at Eriol. It was evident that The Influence still hated Clow Reed for what he did decades ago. 

Eriol simply closed his eyes as the items flew at him. Using his own magical powers, he avoided every item that was sent to harm him in whatever way. 

Li took a step forward, his eyes filled with worry for his reincarnated ancestor who simply faced The Influence's attack calmly. He was stopped by Sakura who tugged slightly at his cardcaptor uniform. 

"Don't interfere, Li-kun," she told him as she turned to look at Eriol. "I believe that Eriol-kun can defeat The Influence. He knows what he's doing. If he's truly in trouble, then we can help him. For the time being, don't interfere." 

He hesitated, looking at Sakura before nodding in defeat. Sakura was right. Eriol was the only one who knew how to handle The Influence in the best way possible. There was no use trying to interfere in his work anyway. 

The Influence finally stopped attacking. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Eriol calmly open his eye and look straight at him. 

"Are you satisfied now, Influence? Have you attacked me enough, or do you want to attack me more?" Eriol's voice was calm as he spoke to the Clow card that he had created. "You're welcome to. I won't try to resist." 

"What's the use?" he spat, his tone bitter as he glared at his creator. "You know very well that even if I were to attack you once more, you would either avoid my attack or just use your magic to defend yourself!" 

Eriol shook his head. "Very well, then, Influence. I won't avoid your attack, or use my magic to save myself. Do whatever you think is right. I won't mind." 

The Influence hesitated, his eyes showing the slightest hint of a doubt as he raised his hands slowly. Eriol stood firmly on the ground, closing his eyes as he waited for The Influence's attack. 

"You don't frighten me!" 

Eriol flew back as a strong force hit him. The direct hit made his stagger back, his eyes open with shock as he tried to look into The Influence's eyes. "Go on," he gasped. "I won't stop you." 

The Clow card paused, lowering his hands as he scrutinized Eriol carefully. "Nani?" he asked at last. 

"?" 

"Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself ? Why don't you use your magic instead of bearing my attacks?" 

Eriol's eyes softened as he stood up, brushing some dust off himself. "I've been wanting to tell you all this time, Influence," he spoke gently. "I never wanted to seal you and The Void under Clow Reed's house. That wasn't what I wanted to do at all." 

"What do you mean? You were the one that sealed me and The Void under your own house!" 

He looked down, his eyes full of sorrow as he spoke. "I had no other choice, Influence. Since you and The Void were the only yin cards among all the Clow cards that I created, I had no choice but to seal the two of you to avoid anything bad from happening if anyone released the Clow cards." 

"Don't lie to me! You deliberately chose me and The Void to be sealed under that house of yours! You don't know how the both of us suffered! Ever Unlimited knows about how it was under there! " 

The previous owner of the Clow cards seemed to study The Influence as he spoke. "I never wanted to do anything like that to the three of you, but I had no choice. If I didn't seal you under there, the entire world would be in danger. The disaster might happen." 

The Influence looked down, clenching his fists. "Iie," he whispered almost inaudibly as he looked up. "You never cared about how we were! You simply left us to rot down under that house of yours! Then, you left us alone!" 

Eriol could feel the hatred that seemed to radiate from The Influence, yet he was silent. The Influence was right; he had been irresponsible to leave them there like that for all those years. Still 

"I didn't. After sealing the Clow cards in the Clow book, I died." 

This unexpected reply made both the Clow cards look up in shock. The reality of the situation seemed to crash down on them as they viewed Eriol looking down. "You died?" 

He nodded. "Hai. Sealing you and The Void together with The Unlimited took away most of my powers, but that didn't bother me. I had to seal the other Clow cards in the book. That took the last of my power, and I suffered the consequences" 

"Masaka" 

The Unlimited stepped forward, her blue eyes glimmering with tears as she laid a hand on stunned Clow card's shoulder. Flinching slightly, he turned to look at her. 

"He's telling the truth, Influence. I tried to hide this fact from you all these years, hoping that your hatred towards our creator would fade so that I could tell you what really happened to Clow Reed. But I never had a chance." 

"You knew about this from the start?" 

She nodded, wiping away a tear that streamed down her cheek. "I found out about it accidentally when I tried to release myself from Clow Reed's seal. Then, I realized that he hadn't left us alone. He had died." 

The Influence sank down, his eyes downcast as it reflected upon the hatred that he had bestowed upon his creator all these years, not knowing that he had died. "Do it, Sakura. Seal me." 

Sakura blinked, evidently confused at The Influence's sudden change of behaviour. Holding her wand, she stepped forward hesitatingly as she gave Eriol a doubtful glance. 

"Eriol-kun?" 

He turned to look at the kneeling Clow card. "Influence? Do you really want to do this?" 

He nodded. "Hai. Now do it before I change my mind!" 

Sakura raised her wand as she closed her eyes. She hadn't expected that she would be able to capture The Influence before this, but suddenly, she felt as if she didn't want to seal it. "II don't know." 

Li laid a hand on her shoulder as he nodded. "You're the mistress of the Sakura cards and the chosen cardcaptor, Sakura-chan. It's your job to capture any Clow cards that haven't been changed into Sakura cards yet." 

She nodded, slowly raising her wand above her head. "Return to your power confined...Influence card!"   


-------  


Meilin pushed the door of the balcony open, feeling the soft night breeze sift through her long black hair. Closing her eyes, she tried to reflect the memories that had dwelled with her all these years when she had schooled here in Tomoeda. 

Tonight was different than the nights that they had spent here when the Sakura cards were still Clow cards. Despite her lack of magical powers, she had joined Li, hoping to help him capture at least one Clow card and hear him praise her at least once. 

Sighing, she smiled. That was before she had known that Li actually liked Sakura. She had been so insecure, thinking that she still could be somehow superior to Sakura and win Li's affection. 

All the same, Sakura won in the end. After Li had confessed to her that he had feelings for Sakura, she had temporarily shocked. True, she reflected with a shake of her head. It had been a nasty shock for her. After all, she had been hoping to marry him for so long 

What could she do? He had chosen Sakura over her, and there was no changing his decision when he had set his mind onto something. Running off to Tomoyo had done her well though, as she and Tomoyo were now good friends. 

"Sakura Kinomoto, you had better treat him well," she whispered as she looked up at the starry sky. True, she hadn't quite gotten over the shock that had hit her straight on the face ten years ago, but what could she do? 

Seeing how Li and Sakura were meant for each other seemed to improve her spirits, though. She had noticed how they blushed when they were close to each other, and not to mention the extremely noticeable red colour that seemed to appear whenever they heard the other person's name called. 

Li and Sakura. 

She smiled at the thought. It sounded perfect. 

Just like the two of them.  


-------  


Eriol watched calmly as Sakura sealed The Influence. His blue eyes seemed to be fixed on the sight of the Clow card that seemed to smile at him before he faded away, sealed into a Clow card. 

Sakura handed the Clow card to him. "Here," she told him with a smile as she placed The Influence cad in his hand. "I think it should be yours. After all, you were the one who defeated him." 

He shook his head. "I'm no longer the owner of the Clow cards, Sakura-chan," he protested as he nodded towards Li and smiled. "You are the rightful mistress of the Sakura cards. it's your right to own The Influence." 

"Demo" 

Li shook his head. "Eriol-kun's right, Sakura-chan. You captured The Influence and it's right that you have this Clow card. Keep it and change it into a Sakura card." 

He closed his eyes, turning around so that she couldn't see the extreme hurt that was in his eyes at that moment. He couldn't bear to watch what would happen to her if she were to change The Influence into a Sakura card. 

"Li-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" 

He turned around to see a worried Tomoyo. Nodding slightly, he ground his teeth, hoping he could at least fool Tomoyo with his answer. "Daijobu." 

Tomoyo frowned, her eyes narrowing as she studied Li. She had learnt to read other people's feelings with the help of her video camera all these years, and she certainly could tell of someone was lying to her. Li, as she could tell, was lying. 

"Li-kun doesn't want to lose Sakura-chan, but he knows that she has to her job," she said to herself.  


-------  


Li could feel the pressure that seemed to loom closer to him every minute. Should he or shouldn't he let Sakura change The Influence into a Sakura card and lose her emotions? What would happen if she sealed The Unlimited and changed it into a Sakura card too? 

He could feel Tomoyo's eyes on him, seeming to bore through his brain while she tried to find out the real meaning of his silence. There was no way he could lie to Tomoyo for long; she was the second person that could read his feelings as well as Sakura. 

Turning back to The Unlimited, he watched as she slowly nodded her head at Sakura. "You can seal me too, Sakura. I'm ready to be sealed." 

He wanted to scream in protest, yet no words seemed to rise in his throat as he watched Sakura raise her wand above her head. When she was about to utter the words that he dreaded to hear, he closed his eyes. 

"Return to your power confined...Unlimited card!" 

The Clow card appeared at the tip of her wand as she struck the air, taking in every single bit of The Unlimited's spirit. Li opened his eyes once more, heaving a sigh of relief as he viewed Sakura standing on the spot, holding the Clow card in her hand. 

Nothing had happened to her, he thought with relief. What The Unlimited had told them didn't come true. Sakura didn't lose her emotions. All the same, what if 

Reality hit him on the face harder than he could have ever imagined. The consequences that The Void had bore hadn't befallen him when Sakura captured The Void. He had nearly suffered the consequences when Sakura tried to change The Void into a Sakura card. 

Could the same thing happen to Sakura if she tried to change The Influence and The Unlimited into Sakura cards? He trembled slightly as Sakura took a step closer to him. Sensing his discomfort, she took a hesitant step back. 

"Should I change these Clow cards into Sakura cards, Eriol-kun?" 

He watched silently as Eriol nodded, his blue eyes serious. Eriol wouldn't stop her from changing those two Clow cards into Sakura cards, he thought bitterly. Just as she was about to say the words that he had dreaded the most to hear, he spoke out. 

"Sakura-chan, matte!" 

The words seemed to fly out of his mouth as he stepped forward, looking down. Fidgeting slightly, he averted his eyes slightly as he looked up so that she couldn't see the real emotion that was hidden in his eyes. 

"Nanda, Li-kun?" 

He pulled her to one side, looking around frantically before he spoke. 

"Sakura-chan, I just wanted to tell you that" His voice trailed off as he looked down, unable to continue his words any further. A red blush seemed to cover his entire face as he fidgeted nervously. 

"Tell me what, Li-kun? Nanda?" 

"Ai" 

He shook his head, knowing that he couldn't possibly say those words to her. "Nothing, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to wish you good luck." 

She paused, looking at him as if she expected him to say something else. When it became evident that he didn't want t tell her anything, she nodded. "Hai, Li-kun. Arigato." 

Turning away, tears appeared at the corners of her green eyes. If what The Unlimited had told them would come true, she would be the one that would lose her emotions and disappear from the face of this earth. She would never be able to see his face again. 

Walking back to the place where she had been standing less than a minute ago, she blinked back the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. She would never know if Li really meant what he had said ten years ago at the airport. 

Closing her eyes, she uttered the words that would change the two Clow cards into Sakura cards. 

"You, Cards created by Clow, drop your old form and revive under the name of your new master, Sakura!" 

Li watched, his mouth agape as a black sphere rose up from The Influence. It shot towards Sakura, who had closed her eyes, ready to face the consequences of changing The Influence into a Sakura card. 

"Iie!" 

He raced towards her, pushing her aside. He couldn't let her suffer and lose her emotions just like what The Unlimited had told them. Closing his eyes, he breathed out as the sphere hit him. 

Sakura looked up from where was she thrown to. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Li stagger a few steps before the black sphere covered him, blocking him from her view. 

"Li-kun!" 

Her scream faded as she noticed something at the corner of her eye. Another black sphere was rising from The Unlimited card, and she could see that it was headed for him. 

Without any hesitation, she held her wand in front of herself threateningly. "I won't let you take Li-kun away from this planet!"  


-------  


The sphere suddenly stopped in mid air, as if it understood what Sakura had said. There was a flash of light, and The Unlimited appeared in front of her, hovering in the air. 

Blinking, Sakura's gaze transferred from The Unlimited to Li. As suddenly as it had attacked Li, The Influence's sphere faded away. There was another flash of light as The Influence appeared beside The Unlimited. 

Sakura didn't shift her glare from the two Clow cards that stood on the air in front of her. It was only when Li placed a weak hand on her shoulder that she noticed that he was unharmed from The Influence's attack. 

"Li-kun!" 

He smiled weakly at her, pointing to something in her pocket. Intrigued, she took a glowing Sakura card out of the pocket of her costume. It was The Hope. 

"Unseal The Hope, Sakura-chan," Li instructed her. "Let it join The Influence and The Unlimited." 

Nodding, Sakura raised her wand as she closed her eyes. "Hope card, release your power! Hope! Release and dispel!" 

When the wand struck the surface of the Sakura card, sashes seemed to come from it as The Hope released itself. The Sakura card that had previously assumed the form of The Void appeared in front of them before floating to join the other two Clow cards. 

"Nani?" 

"This is the time where all three of the yin Clow cards meet and combine powers," Eriol informed her, his eyes focused on the three glowing magical cards that were hovering not far from him. "You have to let The Hope go with The Influence and The Unlimited, Sakura-chan. if you don't those two Clow cards will never become Sakura cards." 

She nodded, taking a step back as she kept her gaze steadily focused on three magical cards. The spheres had somehow faded, and in their places stood The Influence and The Unlimited. Now, they stood facing each other before turning to gaze at her. 

"Someone has to withstand our attacks before The Influence and The Unlimited can become Sakura cards," The Hope explained as her eyes darkened slightly. "This person has to come from the Clow bloodline." 

"But there are only two people here that are descendants from the Clow clan," Tomoyo argued as she held her video camera away from her eyes for a minute. "Only Eriol-kun and Li-kun are descendants of Clow Reed." 

The Influence shook his head gravely. "Only Li can take the challenge, for Eriol is actually Clow Reed. The creator is not allowed to undergo this test." 

Sakura turned to Li, her green eyes full of worry as she viewed his still weak form. "Li-kun, you can't do this," she begged. 

"I have to, Sakura-chan. I'm a descendant from the Clow clan." 

"What if you can't withstand the attacks?" 

He shook his head calmly as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and patted it. "That's my problem, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

Despite his words, his voice trembled, knowing fully well if his magic wasn't strong enough to withstand the attacks of the three Clow cards, he would die. A slight smile crossed his lips, hoping to comfort the girl that stood in front of him now. 

A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek as she shook here head vigorously. "Iie! I almost lost you when I battled with The Void and when you wanted to withstand The Influence. I won't let it happen again!" 

With that, she flung herself into his arms, sobbing. Oblivious to the fact that Eriol, Tomoyo and the Clow cards were waiting for his reply, he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan," he whispered hoarsely as he bit his lip. "I'll come back safe. I promise." 

Pushing her away, he restrained himself not to look at her tear stricken face at that moment. he couldn't feel any sympathy for her now; he had to withstand the attacks of three different powerful Clow cards! 

Sakura stared at him in surprise as he turned his back on her, clenching his fists as he did so. Why didn't Li understand her feelings at that moment? He had always been there to listen to her problems, to understand her when she had something in her mind. Why was he acting like this? 

A little voice in her questioned the possibilities that the boy that she had met during fourth grade was the same as the person that stood in front of her now. Li had never behaved like this before 

Li had never been insensitive to her feelings despite his sarcasm. His sarcasm had just been a shield to hide the warmth and sensitive person that lay deep within him. So why was he treating her like this now? 

"Li-kunnani?"  


-------  


He froze at the sound of her voice. Something inside him was asking the same question that she had just said: why was he treating her like this? 

Shaking his head, he tried not to look at her. "I don't understand, Sakura-chan. I thought we were just normal friends all this while. Since when have we become more than friends, ne?" 

He cringed at his very own words, wondering how such cruel words could have escaped his mouth. How could he possible want to hurt Sakura? He couldn't even bear to see her hurt! 

Sakura shrunk back, her green eyes downcast as she tried to hide the tears that were now streaming freely down her cheeks. Stung by his words, she simply turned, not wanting to face him. "Hai, Li-kun. Wakata." 

The words seemed to echo in his brain, making him feel the pain that she was experiencing at the moment. Ignoring it, he took another step forward. "I'm ready to face the challenge." 

There was a stunned silence as Sakura whirled around. The pain in her eyes went unnoticed as he closed his eyes tightly to focus his energy. "I'm ready." 

The three Clow cards nodded, and The Hope stepped forward first. Closing her eyes, a black sphere suddenly appeared around Li, obstructing the others' view. 

There was a sudden surge of energy that went through Li, making him drop to this knees as he tried to withstand the pain that ricocheted through him. He had to stand the pain, he reminded himself. He was doing this for Sakura. 

Somewhere, he could hear Sakura calling him. Her voice was faint, but that was enough to increase his spirit inside him. Forcing himself to feel calm despite the worry that he wouldn't be able to withstand The Hope's attack, he stood up. 

The sphere around him slowly faded as he opened his eyes. Gazing at Sakura, he could detect the worry and anxiety in her eyes as she took a hesitant step forward. 

"Li-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" 

He was struck by how much control she had over herself. The temptation to keep on looking into her green eyes seemed to be more than overpowering when he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her. 

"Daijobu." 

His curt answer made tears rise to Sakura's eyes once again. "Justbe careful, Li-kun. The Influence and The Unlimited are dangerous." 

He nodded, turning to face the two remaining Clow cards. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Who's going to attack me next?" 

"I am." 

The Influence stepped forward, his eyes glowing at the sight of the brown haired boy that stood in front of him. Raising his palms, The Influence closed his eyes as Sakura disappeared. 

Li spun around to face the Clow card. "Why did you have to involve Sakura-chan too? This test is only taken by me! it has nothing to do with her! Let her go!" 

The Influence simply shook his head at the anguish in his voice. Raising his hands once more, a hallway appeared in front of him. "You'll have to go through this maze if you want to see her again. I'd remind you that this place is dangerous." 

Tomoyo moved closer to Eriol, holding her video camera to her eye. "Can you grant me permission to enter this maze too, Eriol-kun? I want to record all of this." 

Eriol frowned at her, his blue eyes serious. "It's dangerous, Tomoyo-chan. You might never escape from this maze. Are you sure you want to this?" 

"Hai." 

He sighed, wondering why he could never persuade Tomoyo to change her mind like how Sakura managed to do. "All right. IF anything happens, just call either The Influence or me. You'll be brought out." 

She smiled, holding the video camera away as she nodded. "Arigato, Eriol-kun."  


-------  


Sakura opened her eyes as she shivered. Where was she, and why was she here? 

"Li-kun?" she called out, hoping to at least see a sign of the familiar brown hair and serious amber eyes. Hearing her voice echo around the walls that surrounded her, she took a step back, her eyes wide. 

How could she have arrived here? Surely Eriol wouldn't do anything of the sort to her! 

Memories of the ghost stories that she had frequently in her childhood seemed to come flooding back to her. There couldn't be any ghosts here. Or was there? 

"Sakura-chan!" 

At the sound of her name, Sakura looked up. That was Li's voice! 

"Li-kun! I'm here! Li-kun!" 

Her voice echoed off the walls again, making her shrink back. As much as she wanted to find Li, she still was frightened by the eerie echoes that this place emitted. Besides, she hadn't forgotten the ghost stories that her brother had told her when she was still small. 

Sitting down on the cold stone floor, she shivered from the dampness as she looked around. Where ever she was, it sure was very confusing. This place had passages leading out in every single direction, yet Sakura didn't dare to move from the spot, frightened that she might lose her way. 

"Li-kundo hurry," she whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the fear that now resided in her heart.  


-------  


Li ran a few steps forward at the sound of Sakura's voice somewhere in the maze, only to be pulled back by Tomoyo. "Don't hurry, Li-kun," she advised him seriously. "It won't do us any good if we get lost. Let's follow her voice instead." 

"How?" Li asked, straining to hear the slightest squeak from the girl that he was looking for. "She's stopped calling already. Besides, there's no telling if she can hear me anyway." 

She frowned, making him shrink back slightly. 

"Sakura-chan! Can you hear me? Answer me!" 

Li's plead was answered by a joyous call from the passage in the west direction. "Li-kun! I'm here! Hurry!" 

"Hang on, Sakura-chan! Listen, I don't want you to move from your spot! Just stay there and speak so that I can find you! Do you understand?" 

"Hai!" 

They started walking, following the direction where Sakura's voice seemed clearer. Li was busy trying to find out where Sakura actually was, but Tomoyo was having a fun time taping him on her video camera. 

"Li-kun, hurry please!" Sakura pleaded from somewhere in the center of the maze. Her voice was somehow trying to cover the fear that laced it. 

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! Just stay calm!" 

There was a faint "Hai" just when the two of them arrived at a crossroad. Looking left and right doubtfully, Li's forehead wrinkled as he tried to focus on Sakura's aura. 

Tomoyo tapped his shoulder lightly, breaking his concentration. "Should we use one way, or should we go separate ways, Li-kun? If the both of us go one way, we may get lost, but if one of us follows the correct way, there's hope that someone might be able to rescue Sakura-chan." 

He nodded, yet was silent before he spoke. "But what if the other person went the wrong way and is lost forever? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" 

Tomoyo was silent. "What can we do, then?" 

Raising his voice, he called, his voice echoing in the entire maze. "Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura, who evidently heard him, started to speak as loud as she could. Their heads snapped around as they noticed that the source of her voice was from the road on the north. 

It was at that moment that someone jumped out at them. Li's eyes narrowed as he studied the person that stood in front of him now. 

"Tomoyo-chan," he instructed, not taking his amber eyes off the person that stood in front of him. "Go and find Sakura-chan. I'll take care of this one." 

"I don't think so." 

The girl that stood in front of him glinted evilly at Li and Tomoyo. "As the guardian of this maze, I won't let you go any further unless you can defeat me!" 

As soon as the words had escaped her lips, all the openings that led in every single direction was closed up by a wall. This barricade somehow dimmed Sakura's voice, making it sound faded and far away. 

"Look," Li spoke in irritation as he glared at the girl. "We don't have all night just to play your little games with you. What makes you think that we'll stay for this little 'challenge' of yours?" 

She smiled, reaching into her pocket and bringing out an old, yellow parchment. "This charm can destroy every single wall in this entire maze. In short, if you defeat me, you don't have to work so hard to find that Sakura of yours. You can simply use this." 

Li's lips curved up to form a smirk as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Very well, then. I accept your challenge."   


-------  


Eriol watched the scene as his forehead wrinkled into a frown. Using his own powers, he diverted his view to Sakura for a moment before looking back at Li and Tomoyo. 

He could feel the tension that was building up between Li and this newly created guardian of the maze. He knew the limit of Li's powers, but then again, he couldn't underestimate his very own descendant. Besides, he hadn't seen Li for about ten years already. 

It was then that someone landed lightly beside him. Turning, his frown changed into a frown as his gaze was met by Kaho's smiling face. "Konbanwa, Eriol-kun. I came as soon as you called me. Where are Li and Sakura?" 

He sighed, shaking his head. "Li's taking the tests that are given only to the descendants of the Clow clan. As I am Clow Reed, I can't take the tests instead. So far, he's been able to pass The Hope's test. Now, he's going through the second test, The Influence's maze." 

"So where is Sakura?" 

"As far as I know, The Influence has taken her and placed her in the center of the maze. This is supposed to make Li find his way through, but recently, The Influence has created a guardian for the maze. Li is supposed to battle her." 

Kaho frowned, watching the view from a small crystal ball that Eriol had formed with his powers. "Didn't Kero-chan or Yue-san come to help Sakura? They are, after all, Sakura's guardians. Where are they?" 

"I have specifically hidden our aura," The Unlimited spoke up as she stepped forward. "I don't think that the two guardians of the Clow cards should interfere with this. This test, after all, is only for Li and not Sakura." 

Eriol turned to look at Kaho for a moment as he sighed. "I just hope that Li has sufficient power to defeat the guardian of this maze. He's been using much power to battle these two Clow cards earlier, and he still has to face The Unlimited's test if he passes this one." 

She nodded, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just hope that Li's going to be all right. After all, he is the only male descendant of your family"  


-------  


Li closed his eyes, focusing his energy on one purpose: to defeat the guardian of the maze that was created by The Influence. He couldn't allow her to trap him and Tomoyo in the maze forever, for he knew that Sakura was still trapped at the center of the maze. 

All the same, she had come up with an irresistible offer. Offering him the charm that could break the walls of the maze, she had challenged him to defeat her. And defeat her was what he was going to do. 

Tomoyo was happily taping away in the corner, where it was safe. Her blue eyes seemed to shine with excitement as she viewed Li unsheathe his sword while the other girl smiled. 

"I don't need something to slow me down." 

Raising her hand, she closed her eyes. "Wind! Bind him and don't let him escape!" 

Even before Li could blink, he had been tightly bound by something that he suspected was the guardian's wind power. Struggling, he glared at her as he carefully cut the wind ropes with his sword. 

"Your wind power can't defeat the Li clan's sword," he scoffed as he raised his sword. "Come on. Let's see whether your power is as strong as it really seems. Or is it merely for show?" 

Her eyes flashed angrily at him as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You'll pay for what you said! I'll make sure you don't see that Sakura of yours forever! We'll see about that!" 

His amber eyes darkened as he gripped his sword tighter. "No one talks about Sakura-chan like that in front of me!" 

Raising his sword, he closed his eyes as he uttered the words. "Force, know my plight; release the light! Fire!" 

A blast of fire seemed to come from the parchment as he opened his eyes. Leaping away, the girl's eyes seemed to glow as she glared at him. 

"Water! Clear this fire and attack that cardcaptor!" 

Li jumped away before the rings of fire than seemed to appear out of nowhere could touch him. His eyes darkening, he crouched, ready as the rings of fire flew towards him at an astounding speed. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! Wind!" 

The rings of fire were blown away as Li relaxed, a slight smirk on his face. He watched as the guardian slowly pushed herself up, her eyes downcast as she slowly trudged to him. 

"I lost," she mumbled as she handed him the charm. "Here. You've defeated me, so it's yours now. Go and find that Sakura of yours." 

She turned to exit her lost battle site, but Li grabbed her arm. "Not so fast. First of all, you tell me how this charm works. Or else, you're not going anywhere." 

She seemed to study his face for a moment before nodding. "Hai." 

Plucking the parchment from his fingers she stood in front of a wall and lightly brushed the parchment on it. Suddenly, there was a resounding crash as the bricks of the wall gave way, revealing a wide hole that she walked through. 

"Masaka" 

Li gaped at the power that the small charm held. It only seemed like the parchments that he sued for his lightning, fire and wind powers, yet now that he had seen it 

"You know Kaho?" 

She blinked as she handed the parchment to him. "Kaho? Iie. As far as I can remember, I don't know anyone with the name of Kaho. Nani?" 

He shook his head, not wanting her to know of Kaho's bells that had broken the walls of The Maze when Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and him were trapped inside. "Nothing. Just a passing thought. Arigato for his charm. Come on, Tomoyo-chan." 

She nodded, smiling to herself as she thought of how she managed to follow Li on his test. Watching as another wall gave way, she wondered if Sakura was okay.  


-------  


Sakura stopped calling at the sound of shouts not far off. One of it sounded like Li's voice, but she wasn't sure of that. Why would Li be yelling as if he was scolding someone? Weren't he, Tomoyo and herself the only people in this maze? 

"Li-kun! Are you there?" she called, trembling as the walls of the maze brought back frightening echoes. There was no answer from him; just the frightening sound of her very own voice. 

"Sakura-chan!" 

The sound of Tomoyo's voice suddenly seemed to pull her up. Standing up, she strained to see over the high walls of the maze that obstructed her view, not allowing her to see the other side. 

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm here!" 

There was a resounding crash as the wall in front of her gave way with a crash. Retreating, she squeezed her eyes close as she held her hands out to block whatever that she imagined would bear down on her. 

"Sakura-chan! Daijobu desu ka?" 

Her green eyes shot open in surprise as she viewed Li who was kneeling in front of her. His amber eyes seemed to show all the worry that resided there as he raised a hand to push back a few loose strands of brown hair that had gotten into his eyes. 

"Sakura-chan?" 

She nodded, shaking slightly as she stood up. "Daijobu, Li-kun. Why are you here?" 

Tomoyo appeared beside the both of them, holding her video camera to her eyes as she smiled. "He came to rescue you, Sakura-chan." 

Li and Sakura's face coloured, as they tried to avoid Tomoyo's video camera. 

"How are we supposed to get out of here, Li-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned back to face him. 

Before he could even reply, there was a bright flash of light. When they opened their eyes once again, they found themselves on the concrete floor of the Tomoeda Elementary School. 

They blinked; their eyes still unable to adjust to their surroundings. 

"Are we back at Tomoeda yet?" 

Eriol nodded, his blue eyes serious as he turned to look at Tomoyo. "Daijobu desu ka, Tomoyo-chan? I told you not to go in there. It's dangerous!" 

She smiled, nodding slightly as she viewed the worry on his face. "Daijobu, Eriol-kun. Don't worry. After all, I wasn't the one who had to battle against the guardian of the maze. Li-kun was." 

Sakura blinked. "What guardian of the maze?" 

"We had to face the guardian of the maze before we could find you," Li explained with a wry smile as he examined a bruise on his elbow. "I managed to defeat her. In exchange, she gave me this charm that could break down the walls of the maze." 

He held up a charm that he had been holding, but gaped at it when he saw that it had transformed in age. "Nani? I just got it from her a few minutes ago. How could it become" 

"This charm only can work in the maze," The Influence explained as he stepped forward. "It cannot work in real life, and also not on The Maze." 

Li nodded, turning to face The Unlimited. 

"I'm ready to take my last test."  


-------  


Meilin could feel the cool night breeze sifting through her hair as she ran towards where Li and Sakura could only be- Tomoeda Elementary School. There was something that told her that she might not be able to see Li again- but what? 

"Li-kun," she whispered as she ran through the quiet street that passed through Penguin Park. "You have to be all right. You're the only one in Tomoeda that are part of my family" 

She squeezed her eyes close as tears seemed to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to lose Li, she knew. He was the only one that she was related to now, as they were living on campus. 

Her fists were clenched tightly now as she used her knowledge of running marathons that Li had taught her while they were in fourth grade. He had taught her so much, Meilin recalled as she opened her eyes. She couldn't lose him. 

I have to stop him from doing something that will endanger his own life," she whispered as she passed through Tomoeda Park. 

Suddenly, she screeched to a stop. There, on top of Tomoeda Elementary School, were a few figures that stood in the dim light that seemed to glow from the rooftop. Was Li one of the people up there? Was he trying to capture the two Clow cards? 

"Don't do anything baka before I come, Li-kun," she whispered as she raced towards the school that she used to school in when she was in fourth and fifth grade. "I won't forgive myself if I lose you!" 

"Matte, Li-kun!"  


-------  


Li closed his eyes as he nodded. "I'm ready," he repeated as he stepped forward. "I'm ready to face the last challenge that I've been destined to take." 

Sakura stepped forward, her green eyes hidden from his view as she didn't want him to see the pain that she was experiencing deep inside. 

"Be careful, Li-kun," she croaked hoarsely as she turned to see the amber eyes that were filled with confusion at her words. "Take care when you take on the last challenge." 

Leaf green eyes met a flash of confusion and worry in the amber eyes that seemed to flash in them for a minute before disappearing as Li turned away. His voice was bitter, yet he was trying to conceal the sorrow that laced it. 

"Wakata," he replied curtly as he closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't bear to speak to her like this, he knew. It simply broke his heart even to imagine how her face was at this moment. 

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, Sakura-chan," he continued, his back towards her as he spoke. "I'm not doing this for anyone more than my family. I have to uphold the Li clan's honour. It's as simple as that." 

She nodded, unable to speak except a soft "Hai" before turning away. Her throat choked with sobs, she tried to calm herself down as she breathed in. her entire body trembled as she closed her eyes. 

"It's time for your last test, Li-kun," Eriol spoke up as he tapped Li's shoulder gently. "Come on." 

The cardcaptor nodded, turning to see Sakura one last time. For some odd reason, he felt as if he wouldn't be seeing her ever again, yet he had no idea why. 

Turning to look at the sky, he silently read the stars that were in the sky. Something bad was going to happen, but after that, something good was going to happen. So what was that supposed to mean? 

"Sakura-chan." 

The words seemed to leap from his mouth as he turned once more to see the other cardcaptor that he had been missing for the past ten years. The stars in the sky seemed to reflect in his amber eyes, turning them darker until they seemed like a smoldering fire. 

He stared at her, trying to think of what to say, yet the words couldn't come out of his mouth. He stood frozen, looking at those green eyes of hers as he shook his head. It's hopeless, he told himself. I'll never be able to tell her how I truly feel about her. 

"Nanda, Li-kun?" 

He shook his head again, turning away. "Nothing, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to say sayonara." 

She nodded, her deep green eyes filled with the sorrow that she felt deep inside her. If Li didn't like her, there was nothing she could do about it. After all, it was his choice. 

"Hai, Li-kun. Sayonara." 

He nodded at her before turning back to face The Unlimited. Clenching his fists, he breathed in as he looked at the Clow card evenly. "I'm ready to face the challenge now." 

She nodded, her blue eyes serious as she took a step forward. "I have to warn you, Li, that my challenge is not as easy as the challenges that have been posed by The Hope and The Influence. Are you sure you want to take this test?" 

"Hai." 

She sighed, knowing fully well that he would take on her challenge, not only for his family, but also for Sakura. "Very well. My test is going to be based on the five elements: fire, wood, water, earth and void. If you can't pass this test, you will have to stay in this world that I have created forever." 

Lifting her hands, The Unlimited closed her eyes as she concentrated her power to a certain spot. Slowly, a doorway began to appear in the dark shadows of the night, glowing in the dark. 

"You have to enter through here. There is another doorway in the end of this place, but you have to find it. During this test, you will come to face many things that have to do with the four elements. Do you understand?" 

Li turned to look at her, then at Sakura. 

"Hai." 

Taking a deep breath in, he stepped into the doorway that held many dangers that he wouldn't expect.  


TO BE CONTINUED  


Author's notes:  


This time round, I still haven't finished my story yet. I guess I just love to stretch my stories and make it boring ^o^;;. This time round, my entire story is on the tests and battles that Li is going through for Sakura. Although he tries to deny it, there's no lying about that feeling for Sakura inside him, ne? *grins* As you see, I've put Tomoyo as one of the minor characters here, for this time round, my story is more focused on Li and Sakura and how they feel. After all, one of them have to tell the other his or her true feelings, ne?  


Japanese words 

Arigato- Thank you   
Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Li and Sakura and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaningand is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sureI think it means "What is it"   
Gomen - meaning "sorry"   
Demo- but   
Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right   
Masaka- Impossible, or something like "no way"   
Sakura to Li - Sakura and Li. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinesenot that it really matters now. ^^   
Baka- Stupid or idiot. I'm trying to use it in a more light sense here, because I think it's not exactly a good word   
Nani- what   
Iie- no   
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Sayonara - Goodbye  
Arigato - Thank you.   
Chan - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name  
Kun - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name. 

Daijobu - safe, all right, O.K. 

Wakata - I understand 

Matte - wait 

San - Mr/Mrs/Miss, honorific for someone of status equal to yourself. Is to be add at the end of the name 


	4. The alternate world

Li and Sakura

Li could feel the soft billow of a breeze as he opened his eyes. He was at the entrance of her gigantic forest, he could tell. But how was he going to find the exit to this world? 

The Unlimited had earlier warned him that he had to go through five elements before he could escape from this world that she created: fire, wood, water, earth and void. Could this forest be the entrance to the place which held all of those elemental things that she had been talking about? 

He couldn't turn back now, he decided as he hesitantly took a step forward. He had too much at stake to turn back now. Besides, he couldn't disappoint Sakura-chan. He had, after all, promised her that he would be careful when he was taking these challenges. 

There was a rustle as something jumped in front of him through the trees. A flash later, it had gone, dashing back into the heart of the forest that lay deep within. Li blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he hadn't seen wrong. 

It was as if he saw The Dash. That's impossible, he scolded himself with a frown. The Dash was a Sakura card now, so it couldn't be here. Besides, why would it be here? 

He smiled as he stepped into the vast forest that stretched long before him. There was something in this place that did give him the sense of challenge that he had always yearned for. 

It would be better, though, he thought, if Sakura-chan was here  


-------  


Sakura could feel the tears that had began to stream down her cheeks when the doorway that Li had entered through had disappeared. Could Li actually come back safely? Or would he be forever stranded in The Unlimited's created world? 

"Iie, Li-kun," she whispered as she watched a teardrop drop of the side of her face onto the cement floor of the rooftop of Tomoeda Elementary School. "You have to find the way out. You can't leave me now" 

Tomoyo could sense her friend's sorrow as she held her video camera away from her eye. "Sakura-chan, it's no use crying. For now, we can only hope that he can find his way out, ne?" 

There was no reply from Sakura who was studying the magic globe that Eriol had created to view Li. "You have to be okay, Li-kun," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I know you'll be okay." 

Eriol gave her a wry smile as he patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he told her. "I'm sure Li can withstand this challenge. He does have magical powers, after all." 

"You don't understand," she whispered as she looked away. "If Li never comes back, I have no idea what I'd do. I've been waiting for almost ten years for him to come back to Tomoeda" 

His eyes widened as he realized the true meaning of her words. "Meaning that" 

Tomoyo nodded, making him stop in mid sentence. This had been the first time that he knew that Sakura liked Li too. She had never shown any special emotion towards Li all this time, unlike Li who blushed every single time he caught sight of her. 

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," he apologized hoarsely as he looked down. "I had no idea thatthis would happen. Anyhow, I can't do anything. This test only can be taken by the descendants of Clow Reed, and nobody else can take Li's place." 

She nodded mutely as she gazed up at the stars. Li had been staring at the stars before he entered the doorway, she recalled as she wiped a tear away from her tear stained cheek. Could they hold some hidden meaning that she didn't know of? 

"Please," she begged softly to the stars that twinkled above her. "If you are the ones that are going to protect Li-kun, please take care of him. I don't think I can stand it if I were to lose him"  


-------  


Meilin threw open the door that led to the roof of Tomoeda Elementary School. She could feel something was going to happen to her cousin, yet she didn't know what. 

"Hang on, Li-kun," she muttered as she climbed the flight of steps that led up to the roof. "Don't do anything stupid, I tell you. I won't forgive you if you do' 

Throwing open the door, she scanned for Li among all the people who stood there at that moment. Li, however, was not to be seen among all the people. 

"Sakura-chan!" she gasped as she ran and shook the other girl's by her shoulders. "Where is Li-kun? Didn't he come with you to capture the two Clow cards? Where is he now? Tell me, Sakura-chan!" 

The brown haired girl was silent, but her tears that ran down her cheek seemed to tell Meilin the entire story. "Did the Clow cards do anything to him, Sakura-chan? Did they do anything to Li-kun?" 

Tomoyo lay a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, gently pulling her away from Sakura. 

"Li's entered a totally different world from ours, Meilin. He has to find the way out, for this world is a creation of The Unlimited card. We can do nothing but hope that he'll come out safe now." 

Meilin sank down onto her knees as she closed her eyes. Her cry that seemed to echo through the night seemed to possess an eerie tone that seem to haunt the depths of the darkness that night 

"Iie!"  


-------  


Li could see the trees that seemed to branch out in front of him as he walked into the forest. He had no idea how to find the exit of this forest, or even what The Unlimited had meant by the use of the five elements in this test. 

There was another flash in front of him, and for once, Li caught sight of The Jump that seemed to stare at him before jumping off deeper into the forest. Racing to catch up with the Sakura card, Li could feel himself losing his balance as he made a wild grab at the former Clow card. 

The Jump seemed to struggle in his grip as the both of them tumbled down, but Li held fast. "Matte! Where's Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" 

It stared up at him wonderingly, as if it had no idea for what he was talking about when he slowly released it. Jumping a considerable distance away from the cardcaptor, the Sakura card studied Li suspiciously. 

Li sighed as he sat down on a rock. He hadn't any idea of how to find the exit of this place, yet he didn't want to stay here. It was then that he felt something pulling the sleeve of his cardcaptor uniform. Looking down, he saw The Jump. 

It seemed to beckon him to follow it, by its pointing and constant pulling. Sighing, Li stood up and began to run after The Jump which was already jumping away between the trees. 

Soon, he began to notice a thundering sound. The Jump stopped in front of him, its ears twitching as it turned around and beckoned Li once more. Nodding, Li followed its pace, which had slowed down due to its attention to the thundering noise. 

The Jump suddenly stopped in front, bringing Li to a slow halt as he slowly stepped in front. Gasping, Li viewed the natural scene that lay in front of his eyes at that moment. 

A waterfall was crashing down onto a wide lake, causing white mists to form at the bottom. Scooping up some water with his hands, Li noticed for the first time how thirsty he was. Drinking the clear, cool liquid seemed to be the only way to quench his thirst. 

It was then that he noticed something glittering at the shallow end of the lake. Leaning forward, Li strained to pick up the glittering object with his hands, just barely falling in. Catching hold of the shining item, he pulled it out and sat down on the sandy ground. 

Wiping away the water that had accumulated on it carefully, Li showed the object to The Jump which simply shook its head as a sign to show that it had never seen it before. Bending down, Li began to study it. 

"A charm?" 

The surprise in his voice didn't manage to lace his disappointment as he set it down. How could a charm bring him out of this world? It was useless, he reflected. A charm wasn't going to help him any. 

The Jump tugged on his lasin board that had fallen out of his pocket. Turning his attention to The Jump, Li picked up his lasin board and dusted it clean. His lasin board couldn't help him now, as this entire place wasn't real and instead, created by a Clow card. 

Suddenly, a blue light shot out of his lasin board, making him stumble back in surprise. Following the line, he blinked as it led to the charm that he had put on the ground. Looking back at his lasin board, he recognized the element as water. 

But why would his lasin board show that this charm had the water element and not the lake? Did this charm have some type of magical powers that he hadn't paid attention to? 

Holding it close, Li closed his eyes as he tried to focus his attention on the charm. It was true; he could feel some type of power being emitted by the charm, and as the lasin board said, it had something to do with the water element. 

Could this be what The Unlimited had meant by 'the five elements'? Did he have to find five different elements from five different places and find their charms? Could that bring him to the exit? 

The Jump seemed to nod at the question that he had been pondering on. It seemed to smile at Li before suddenly jumping and disappearing into the forest once more. 

Li watched as the Sakura card slowly vanished from sight as he smiled. "Arigato," he called, hoping halfheartedly that it could at least hear him. Now, he had only four more charms to collect before he could free himself from this world. 

It was then that someone jumped out at him. This man brandished a long sword which had some carvings on its handle. His fiery red hair wasn't what that would surprise another; it was his stunning blue eyes that caught Li by surprise. 

"Let go of that charm. You have no right to touch it." 

Li looked down and held the small charm tighter in his hand. "Iie," he replied bravely. "I found it. It's mine now. Who are you?" 

He sneered as he crouched into position, getting ready for a battle with Li. 

"I'm Korashiku Mizuno, the guardian of the water charm. I'm supposed to protect the charm, and avoid people like you from taking it," he retorted. 

Li held fast to the charm in his hand. He wasn't going to let the guardian of these charm stop him from returning to the other world! "I'm not giving up this charm," he spoke, his voice dangerously quiet. 

The man smiled, straightening up as he drew a sword from his back. The sword held some carvings at its handle, and Li was sure that this sword held the same powers as his: it had the powers to unlock Clow cards and also to release power. 

"Very well then. To own this charm, you'll have to battle with me." 

A contented smile crossed Li's lips as he nodded. 

"Very well, then. Very well."  


-------  


Sakura walked up to Meilin's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Gomen, Meilin," she spoke hoarsely, not wanting to see Li's cousin's face. "I tried to stop him- but he just wouldn't listen." 

Meilin shook her head, wiping her tears away hurriedly, but her puffy red eyes were enough evidence that she had been crying. "You haven't done anything wrong, Sakura-chan. Li-kun decided to take that challenge. It has nothing to do with you at all." 

The green eyed girl looked down, her brown hair covering her eyes as she spoke. "If it wasn't for me, Li-kun wouldn't have even come back to Tomoeda. This is all my fault!" 

Tomoyo slipped a comforting hand around her best friend, casting a worried look at both girls. "This is no time to become so emotional," she advised as she pulled Meilin up. "Eriol-kun, can Sakura-chan enter The Unlimited's world?" 

He shook his head. "Iie, I'm afraid not, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura-chan is not one of my descendants, so she cannot enter The Unlimited's world." 

"What about me?" 

He turned to look at Meilin doubtfully, studying her with some careful scrutiny. "You, Meilin? Are you sure?" 

She raised her head defiantly, some of her defiance that she had shown in her elementary school days showing in her eyes as she marched up to Eriol. 

"Why not? After all, I'm also one of your descendants. The only difference that I have from Li-kun is that I don't have magical powers. I don't think that counts in the world that The Unlimited created, ne?" 

He blinked, and for once, had to agree with her words. She had a point. She was one of his descendants, after all, and the only difference that she had was her lack of magical powers. 

"Iie, Meilin. I won't allow that." 

She blinked, stepping forward as she frowned. "Nani?" 

"You don't have magical powers. You'll get hurt." 

"That doesn't matter," she objected as she turned to Tomoyo for help. "I have always tried to capture Clow cards wit Li-kun back when we were in elementary school. Tomoyo-chan saw me too. Didn't you, Tomoyo-chan?" 

Tomoyo was silent for a moment before she looked up. "Hai, Eriol-kun. All the same, I don't think that you should go into that world, Meilin. It's dangerous. I'd rather you stay here" 

"Demo" 

"Tomoyo's right, Meilin," Sakura spoke up softly as she smiled gently. "It's too dangerous for you to follow Li-kun around in that world over there. Besides, I think Li-kun thinks it's better if you stay here with us. He'd be happy to know that you're safe." 

Meilin sighed, staring at the magical globe that portrayed Li's image. "Li-kun always told me that whatever was written in the stars was always true. Can you read the stars, Eriol-kun?" 

He blinked, his blue eyes widening in surprise as he nodded. "Hai. Nani? Is there anything you want to know?" 

"I want to know the outcome of this challenge. Will Li-kun pass this test?" 

Eriol looked up at the starry night sky, studying the millions of stars that dotted the sky as he silently calculated something. Finally, he spoke. 

"Something bad is going to happen," he predicted hesitatingly, as if wondering if he should have lied. "This is followed by something considerably good, which is enough to erase the sorrow and destruction that is left behind by the former." 

"Masaka" 

Sakura sank down onto her knees, looking up at the starry night sky. 

"What have I done to Li-kun?" 

-------  


Li could feel the tension in the air as he grasped his sword, alert for any sudden moves from his opponent. He couldn't tell how powerful this guardian was from his aura, though. 

Focus, Li reminded himself as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before exhaling and opening his eyes once more. You're doing this to uphold your family honour- and also Sakura-chan. You can't fail them 

There was a loud shout from Korashiku who suddenly ran forward, brandishing his sword as he aimed it at Li. Dodging to one side, Li watched as the guardian swung past him and rebounded with an attack of water rings. 

The rush of pain that seemed to burn into his body seemed to be everlasting as he gripped his sword, trying to fight the pain that was ricocheting inside him. He couldn't let this guardian defeat him just like that! 

Think, he forced himself as he tried to imagine the circle of elements. Water. What element destroys water? There could only be one, which was 

"Earth! Force, know my plight; release the light! ..Wind!" 

A sudden gust of wind blew off the fire rings before starting to blow at the guardian of the water element charm. Li's thoughts raced as he tried to think of some other way to defeat the guardian. 

"My wind power can't hold out much longer on him," he muttered as he watched the wind pushing Korashiku back. "I don't have The Earth either; that card's a Sakura card and it's with Sakura-chan. What else can destroy water?" 

A sudden idea struck him as he whipped out a fire parchment. "Too much fire will be able to stand against water," he muttered, his amber eyes full of concentration. "Force know plight; release the light! Fire!" 

A flash of fire seemed to attack the guardian of the water charm as Li sank down onto a rock, breathing heavily. That had taken much of his own powers, just as The Time had when he had used it when it was still a Clow card. 

Korashiku struggled with the fire that burnt through him as he tried to use his own power against the fire, only result in futility Finally, he fell to the ground, gasping for breath as he held both his hands up. 

"Enough! I give in!" 

Li smiled as he held out a hand to him, his amber eyes lighting up with friendliness. Accepting his hand grudgingly, Korashiku smiled back at him as he pulled himself up. 

"Gomen for our bad introduction," he apologized as he smiled at Li. "Unfortunately, that's why I'm placed here for. You're the second person that has actually been able to defeat me." 

"Second? Who was the first?" 

He shook his head. "I can't remember that clearly. Someone with the name of Clow Reed, if I'm not wrong." 

Li could feel his smile widening as he realized that his ancestor had been here too. "That's my ancestor. I'm the descendant of Clow Reed." 

The guardian's eyes widened as he quickly bowed to Li. "Gomen for my mistake. I had no idea that you were actually the descendant of Clow Reed." 

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Can you tell me where the other charms are located? Do they have guardians that protect the charms too?" 

Korashiku looked up, his blue eyes shining with pride as he nodded "Hai. Iie, I don't know here the other charms are. After all, I never move from my place because of my duty. And yes, I think they do have guardians too." 

Li nodded gratefully at him as he returned his sword to its sheath. "Arigato. Are you sure you don't know anything else?" 

He nodded as he smiled, but suddenly stretched out his hand. "Matte! I think I do know where the wood charm is. You have to follow the path that winds up and enter deeper into the forest. Around the center of that site, you'll find the fire charm. Do be careful of its guardian, though. I do believe that I heard that he's dangerous." 

Li nodded as he waved to his new found friend. "Sayonara!" 

He looked at the forest that seemed to stretch for miles in front of him and sighed. How long was it before he could find the exit of this place?  


-------  


Meilin could feel Sakura's sorrow as she knelt down and slipped a comforting hand around the girl's shoulder. "Sakura-chan, it is isn't your fault that Li-kun wanted to go into that world. Trust me." 

It was no use. Sobs still shook Sakura's entire body as she looked up, shuddering. She had so many happy memories with both Li, Meilin and of course, Tomoyo and Eriol. She couldn't afford to lose either of them! 

Especially Li. 

Tears filled her eyes every time she thought of him. The memories seemed to have split open a dam, rushing out and bringing all her emotions with them. 

"You'll have to thank him for this," Kero spoke grudgingly as he glared at Li who sat in front of him. Li's pale face was evident, as he was almost drained of his magical powers since he had just pulled her out the grasp of The Return with The Time. 

"It takes much power to not only reverse the present, but also the past," Kero continued with a frown. "The only Clow card that can be used against The Return is The Time." 

"At least you're safe, Sakura-chan," Li protested with a weak smile as she leaned forward and hugged him. 

He had almost sacrificed himself for her many times, Sakura recalled as a tear slid down the smooth skin of her cheek. He hadn't cared about his own safety or how weak he would become without his powers. 

She felt Meilin's hand tap her shoulder gently and she turned, her green eyes trying to hide the immense sorrow and pain that were hidden inside them. 

"Nanda, Meilin?" 

Meilin smiled wistfully despite her worry that she was concealing deep inside her heart for her cousin. "You can't continue being like this, Sakura-chan. Li-kun will never forgive me if he ever sees you in this condition." 

Sakura could feel herself smiling through her sorrow. Her green eyes seemed to shine at Li's cousin as she nodded gratefully. The two Li cousins had always been with her, she reflected with a soft smile. They had always cheered her up. 

Especially Li Syaoran.  


-------  


Li looked up at the trees that towered above him with some type of triumph. He hadn't found the wood element charm yet, but the aura of that element was already surrounding him. Taking out his lasin board, he closed his eyes, uttering the words that would most probably show him the way to the wood element charm. 

A blue light shot out from the lasin board, leading deep into the forest. Following the straight line that seemed to twist and turn into the dark shadows of the forest, Li stepped cautiously over the roots of the trees that seemed to stretch out on the soil below him. 

His amber eyes watched for any sudden twists and turns that might actually confuse him. All this time, he gripped his sword, fearing that the guardian of the wood element charm would suddenly jump out at him for no apparent reason. 

The blue line that the lasin board emitted ended at a gigantic tree which was situated at the center of the forest. Li blinked, wondering if there was something wrong with his lasin board. Surely the charm couldn't be in the tree itself! How was he going to get it out? 

A glittering object that was half buried in the trunk of the tree caught Li's eye. Taking a closer look, a smile crossed Li's lips as he realized that this was the charm that he had been searching for. 

He pulled it out, grunting slightly as it slowly dislodged itself from the tough wood. Suddenly, he fell back as a full forced kick hit him accurately at his torso. One hand gripping his sword, Li pushed himself up as he glared at the culprit. 

A brown haired girl stood in front of him, holding the charm that he had been holding a second ago. Her green eyes seemed to stare suspiciously at him as she brandished a wand that had a star shaped object at its tip. 

His eyes fell to the wood element charm that was held tightly in the palm of her hand. He had to regain possession of the charm if he wanted to return to the other world, he knew. He couldn't possibly let her take this charm away from him! 

"Who are you?" he called, his amber eyes flashing as he took a threatening step forward. His voice rang clearly in the woods as he took a threatening step forward. 

Her eyes seemed to harden till they seemed like the reflections of leaves in cold ice. "I am Sonoko Fujimara, guardian of the wood element charm. I'm sure you already know why I am here. After all, you did pass the water element charm's guardian on your way here" 

He could feel himself tensing as he stared at the girl, unmoving. His eyes seemed to study the girl that stood in front of him, as if able to read her mind. "Hai. I take it that I have to battle you to regain that wood element charm?" 

She nodded, unsmiling as she replied. "A battle of powers, yes. And don't say the word 'regain'. This charm isn't yours, and it won't be till you defeat me." 

He nodded, his dark amber eyes flashing as he slowly unsheathed the sword that was strapped to his back. "Wakata. Now, can we battle?"  


-------  


Meilin could feel the weight of the tension around her as she tightened her clench on her own fists. Her eyes seemed to bore into the crystal globe that that had materialized out of Eriol's powers so that they could see what was happening in the other world. 

Sakura-chan is really worried about Li-kun, she noticed from the corner of her eye. The brown haired girl's gaze kept returning to the globe no matter how she averted her eyes. Wasn't that a visible sign that she liked Li-kun? 

That was nothing to blame her about, Meilin sighed silently as she watched Li who was challenging the guardian of the wood element charm. Sakura-chan has the right to feel panicked about Li-kun. 

Sakura, on the other hand, felt more than panicked. Her emotions were in a whirl, as if they were caught up in a furious tornado inside her and was storming every single organ in her body. Watching Li do something was a totally different thing than to watch him actually risk his own life for her. 

Her hands trembled as she slowly steadied herself on a pillar. Feeling a comforting hand around her, she turned to see a sympathetic Tomoyo beside her. 

"Tomoyo-chan?" 

The black haired girl smiled gently at her best friend, knowing fully well that no number of comforting words could comfort her friend at this moment. She was much too worried about Li than to actually think rationally. 

"Li-kun's going to be all right, Sakura-chan. You have to trust in him." 

She nodded mutely as her eyes shot across the platform of the cement floor of the building, only to rest on the crystal globe once more. Tomoyo simply shook her head at the sight of her best friend. 

All the same, what could she do? There was no denying that Li and Sakura were meant for each other. They had been there for each other when they had been in fourth and fifth grade. 

Yet, Li had always been the one that hid his feelings deep inside, Tomoyo recalled clearly. Being the quieter one among the two, Li seldom voiced out what was buried deep in his heart, unlike the straightforward Sakura. Instead, he kept all his emotions in the deepest part of his own heart. 

Something Li had accidentally uttered was the cause why she had managed to find out about his true feelings towards Sakura. Besides, his behaviour had gradually changed since the time that she met him. 

When Li had first moved into Tomoeda Elementary School from Hong Kong, he had not only been sarcastic, but also cold and bitter towards Sakura because of the responsibility that she was given by Kero to become a cardcaptor. Slowly, his manner changed towards Sakura, though. 

Tomoyo sighed as she turned her attention to Li's image on the crystal globe. There was nothing she could do about this, except to pray that Li would return safely to the other world. It wasn't foe the sake for her, she knew as she turned to look at Sakura. 

It's for the sake of Sakura-chan.  


-------  


Li gripped his sword by his handle as he watched the girl. His senses were now on the alert, for he knew that she could strike at any time suddenly. Besides, there was no telling what kind of wood element power she could release out of that wand of hers. 

His amber eyes flashing, he took a careful step to the front, which proved to be a wrong move when Sonoko suddenly charged at him due to his sudden movement. He swerved to the right, dodging a string of leaves that seemed to whirl out at him from her wand. 

It was then that he felt something clenching and holding his arms together. Looking back, he was stunned to see that some branches had attached themselves to his hands and had weaved themselves into a very thick rope. 

He gritted his teeth, his dark eyes blazing as he tried to free himself from the handcuff-like objects. He struggled, glaring at the guardian of the wood element charm. "You can't keep me this way!" 

With a flash, he cut through the tough ropes almost effortlessly with his sword. There was a flash as Li closed his eyes, chanting. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! ..Fire!" 

There was a flash of fire as a few fire rings surrounded the wood element charm guardian. Trying to jump out from the ring of fire that surrounded her when the fire rings combined into a gigantic fire ring, Sonoko closed her eyes. 

Wood shot out, surrounding the fire, only to be burnt easily by Li's fire charm. 

"Masaka" 

Slowly, she sank to her knees, raising her hands up in defeat. 

"Enough," she pleaded as the flames began to cram closer to her. "Please. Get rid of this fire. I surrender!" 

Li lowered his sword, a satisfied smile pasted on his lips as he nodded finally. The flames suddenly disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared around her. 

"Can I have the charm now?" 

Sulkily, Sonoko dropped the wood element charm into his outstretched hand as she brushed the dust of her kimono-like robe. Her green eyes seem to study Li suspiciously as she slowly stepped back. 

"Who are you?" she asked at last, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want the charms and why do you come to this world? 

He straightened up, his dark amber eyes now softening as he brushed the dust of the wood element charm and held it up so that the sunlight reflected on it. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the sunlight filter through it. 

"I'm Li Syaoran, descendant of Clow Reed. As for how I got here, I don't think that's important." 

She raised an eyebrow, staring at him suspiciously as she sat down on a fallen branch. Her green eyes seemed to bore through him before she finally spoke. 

"Very well, Li. I'll show you the way to the fire element charm."  


-------  


Meilin could feel her heart pounding as she watched Li through the crystal globe. So far, Li had already managed to retrieve two charms: the water element charm and the wood element charm. Could he succeed in retrieving the fire element charm too? 

Pacing back and forth, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she stared at the globe worriedly. She was worried Li although she didn't want to be, she knew as a frown appeared on her face. Still, Li was her cousin 

She shifted her gaze somewhere else, not wanting to be caught staring. Her eyes rested on Sakura who was sitting down on the cement floor of the roof, her knees curled up to her chest as she held her wand close to her. 

A tear seemed to slip out the corner of her eyes, unnoticed as she remembered how Li had actually taken care of her when she had interfered in his Clow Card captures while they were in fourth and fifth grade. He had never minded if she came along, yet he would warn her of the danger she was facing if she followed him. 

"Meilin-chan?" 

Tomoyo's voice seemed to break her line of thoughts as she laid a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder. "Daijobu desu ka, Meilin-chan?" 

She nodded, immediately turning her head away, afraid that Tomoyo might spot the hint of emotion in her eyes. 

"Daijobu, Tomoyo-chan. Why don't you check on Sakura-chan? She seems to be very worried about Li-kun," she replied, trying to stop her own flood of tears that threatened to spill out. Her back faced Tomoyo as the girl shook her head. 

"I'm worried about you, Meilin-chan. After all, I promised Li-kun that I'd take care of you if anything should happen to him." 

"Iie!" 

Meilin spun around, her eyes wild as she shook her head furiously. "Iie! Li-kun will come back! He has enough magical powers to return to this world. Eriol-kun, I'm correct, ne?" 

There was an uncomfortable silence from the reincarnated form of Clow Reed as he shuffled his feet nervously. 

"I'm afraid that he can't depend mainly on his powers, Meilin-chan. In that world, he has to use his skills as a Li family member and descendant to defeat all the guardians. There is a possibility that he might not succeed." 

Meilin sank down to her knees, her tears now spilling out freely on her cheeks. 

"Iie, Li-kun!"  


-------  


Li watched the Sonoko warily as he took yet another step to the front. He hadn't any idea why, but he didn't trust this guardian for some odd reason. It was as if she wasplanning something. 

"Matte." 

She stopped at the sound of his voice. Her back facing him, she smiled as she looked down. "Nanda? We still have to find the fire element charm. Don't you want it?" 

He frowned, his eyebrows creasing as he glared at her. 

"You aren't bringing me to the fire element's location," he accused as he narrowed his eyes. "You're bringing me round in circles. Why?" 

There was silence as the tension seemed to vanish between the two of them. She trembled slightly, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke, denying the accusation. 

"What do you mean? I'm bringing you to the fire element charm!" 

He shook his head, his amber eyes full of anger as she reached out a hand and brushed it on the rough bark of a tree beside him. 

"You've been using your power to create all the trees here, haven't you? That's why this forest keeps stretching out!" 

"That's impossible! Why would I want to hide the fire element charm from you?" 

His eyes narrowed as he looked down. "Perhaps it's because this has something to do with the guardian of the fire element charm?" 

She stood shock still, her face filled with shock when she finally realized that her secret was out. "Nani? How did you know that I was using my powers to block you from getting to the fire element charm?" 

He smiled, unsheathing his sword before gently touching it to the bark of a nearby tree. It evaporated into the air as the tip of his struck it, leaving no trace of where it had been. 

Smiling, he turned to look at her. "Your aura that you left on your magic was enough to be detected. Besides, who else could create trees? Only you are the guardian of the wood element, after all." 

Defeated, Sonoko could only grin as she waved a hand, making all the magic around her disappear. The trees slowly shook, before disappearing too, without leaving a single trace. Turning to look at him, she nodded. 

"You are truly fit to own this wood element charm. Not only are you the descendant of Clow Reed; you've earned his sharp instincts and powers as well." 

He bowed, his dark amber eyes glittering slightly. "Arigato. Now, can you please show me the way to the fire element charm? I'm running out of time if I don't hurry." 

She nodded quietly as she stepped forward. 

"Hai."  


-------  


Tomoyo's worried gaze switched from Sakura to Meilin as she watched the both of them blame each other for Li's entrance into the other world. Her blue eyes seemed to study the both of them before she diverted her gaze onto Eriol. 

"How's Li-kun?" she spoke, hoping that the reply that Eriol gave her would be enough to soothe the two girls' feelings. 

"I think he'll be able to defeat the fire and the earth element charm guardians, Tomoyo-chan. About the void element charm guardian, I think we'll have to wait for the outcome. Still, judging by Li-kun's power, he'll be out of that world in no time." 

Kaho nodded, her eyes watching The Unlimited carefully. She had no idea, but she knew that this Clow card was somehow dangerous, and much more dangerous than any other Clow card or Sakura card. It possessed some type of power that even she or Eriol couldn't match. 

"I don't think it'll be much trouble for him to defeat the remaining three charm guardians," she spoke carefully as she turned to look at Sakura. "Relax, Sakura. Li will be okay." 

Sakura smiled wryly, turning to look at Meilin who simply nodded mutely. A sense of guilt seemed to well up in her heart as she viewed Li's cousin in that condition. If it wasn't for her, Li wouldn't have entered that world and Meilin wouldn't be blaming herself for that! 

"Eriol-kun," she spoke, her voice low as she spoke to the reincarnation of Clow Reed. "I need you to grant me permission to enter that world. I want to help Li-kun find all the charms." 

Eriol seemed to study her for a moment before shaking his head silently. "Iie. You know that only descendants of my bloodline can enter that world. As far as I know, only Meilin-chan and Li-kun can fit those requirements." 

She shook her head. "There must be some type of way to get into that world without being one of your descendants, Eriol-kun. Can't you use your magical powers?" 

He glanced at her doubtfully before casting another doubtful glance at The Unlimited. 

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. As far as my powers are concerned, I don't have much power over The Unlimited. It's much more powerful than me." 

The cardcaptor blinked, evidently surprised by his words. "Nani? More powerful than you?" 

"Hai. I don't have enough power to even seal it myself. I can try to open a portal from here to that world, Sakura-chan. After that, you're on your own, ne?" 

She seemed to think about it before finally nodding. "Very well, Eriol-kun. I'll be careful in that world." 

He nodded, raising his two hands as he closed his eyes. There was a gigantic burst of light as the portal appeared in front of her. 

"Hurry, Sakura-chan! I don't have the power to open the portal any longer!" 

Sakura nodded, jumping into the already diminishing hole. There was a flash of light and she was gone.  


-------  


Li could feel a strong aura growing closer as he followed Sonoko into yet another forest. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he realized that it was getting hotter every minute. 

"Are we close to the fire element charm yet? It seems to be heating up," he commented, wiping the sweat that had already trickled to the side of his face. 

She nodded, stopping suddenly at a clear spot at the forest. Her green eyes flew across the plains that stretched for meters ahead of them before it reached another part of the forest. 

"Hai. We're here already. According to the aura around here, I do believe that the fire element charm should be somewhere around here. After all, this is where the fire element charm guardian resides." 

He nodded, keeping silent as he tried to detect the aura of the charm. It was here, he could tell, and was much more powerful that the guardian beside him at the moment. Still, fire dominated wood in the cycle of the elements. 

"I'll be going now. I have to get back to my duties. Besides, my power is inferior to the fire charm guardian," Sonoko spoke, trembling as she retreated into the deep forest once more. 

Li watched as she disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest before taking out his lasin board. Closing his eyes, he uttered a chant. 

"Force of light with ancient spin, send forth the power within; Force, know my plight, release the light!" 

A clear blue light shot out from the magical board, leading to a deep hole that somehow had been dug in the ground. Bending down, Li began to scrape away the soil and dirt that covered the hole. 

His hands clenched something hard and smooth, yet he could tell by its texture that it wasn't a mere rock. Could it be the fire element charm that he was searching for? 

Pulling it out, he brushed the soil that had encrusted it in its firm grip. A faint red glitter began ton show as the soil and dirt were slowly brushed away. It was the fire element charm! 

He held it up to the sun, noticing the heat that seemed to radiate from it as the sun's rays passed through it. A proud smile came to his lips as he scrutinized the glittering object. 

Suddenly there was a flash, and Li dropped the charm, holding his hand in pain. Shooting a glare at the guilty culprit, he studied the girl that stood there with contempt. 

"So, you're the boy that's been hunting around for all the charms," she scoffed as she glared back at him. "I don't care how easily you've managed to acclaim your other charms, but when you're holding my charm, you have to face me!" 

He bit his lip, unsheathing his sword as he glared at the girl that now had jumped down and landed on the ground in front of him. Picking up the charm in one hand, he gripped his sword carefully with the other. 

"Very well then," he spoke as he watched the shining blade of his sword in the sun. "I'll fight you. If I win, I get to keep the charm. Agreed?" 

She glared at him, unsmiling as she slowly nodded. 

"That is, if you can actually defeat me at all."   


-------  


Eriol could feel his heart pounding as the portal disappeared from view. Sinking down, he gasped for breath, for that mere use of his powers just now had taken most of his energy. 

Tomoyo glanced at him worriedly as she diverted her gaze from the crystal globe for a minute. "Daijobu desu ka, Eriol-kun? Did you use too much of your power?" 

He nodded, unable to speak before he regained his breath. It was already difficult to create a portal to The Unlimited's world, what more to defeat her! Somehow, Eriol began to feel that he had done a great mistake when he created that Clow card. 

Kaho watched as Meilin stared mutely at the crystal globe, seemingly enchanted by the sight of Li. Tapping her shoulder gently, she was greeted by a look of surprise on Meilin's tear stricken face. 

"Meilin," Kaho coaxed as she held out a tissue to the crying girl. "You can't keep on crying like this. It won't do Li any good. What would he think if he saw you crying like this?" 

Li's cousin smiled despite her tears as she accepted the tissue gratefully. "He would say that I was over reacting," she sniffed as she looked up at the millions of stars in the sky. 

"He would tell me that I was making a fuss over nothing. Yethe would say that he wouldn't mind." 

Kaho nodded understandingly at the black haired girl's sorrowful words. " 

"That's why you have to be strong, Meilin. Li sees you as a headstrong girl, a girl that he can trust on and yet dependent on him. He loves you as a cousin and perhaps another sister. What's more, he trusts in you." 

Meilin paused, her eyes wide as she listened to her ex teacher's words. 

"He doesn't like you for who you are outside. Li isn't like that. He doesn't judge someone by their looks; he judges them by their heart. That's how he ended up liking Sakura. How can he recognize you if you don't act like who you really are?" 

"Meaning" 

Kaho nodded, her eyes smiling as she handed another tissue to Meilin. 

"The Meilin he knows is someone that always trusts in him no matter what happens. As much as he doesn't like people to encourage him, he doesn't' mind your motivation. That's why you have to keep hope in your heart, Meilin." 

The girl seemed to wake up from a dream as she nodded. "Hai. All of us will pray for Li-kun, ne?" 

Kaho simply smiled as she nodded.  


-------  


Li watched the girl that stood clad in a long sleeved red dress. Her black eyes sparkled with stubbornness as she stood on the ground, unmoving. 

"So, you're the guardian of the fire element badge. And who might you be?" 

"I am Natsue Ikeda, guardian of the fire element charm. You'll have to battle me before you can even touch that charm!" 

Suddenly, some rings o fire appeared, striking Li's hand, causing him to drop the blood red charm onto the ground. The valuable charm was then whisked away and neatly disposed near the forest closest to Natsue. 

"If you can, come and get it yourself," she sneered as she twirled a strand of her black hair around her finger. Lazily, she flicked a finger, causing another set of fire rings to suddenly appear from nowhere. 

Li gripped the handle of his sword tightly, bent on not letting the girl actually defeat him. "Force o light, know my plight; Release the light! Wind!" 

It was useless, as the fire rings managed to swerve, avoiding the wind. Suddenly, the rings seemed to split into halves before joining up together and wrapping themselves around Li, as if it was a long rope. 

Li let out a yelp in pain as the heat seemed to burn through his skin. The sensation was very painful, and his skin felt as if it had been dipped in boiling hot oil as he struggled, trying to free himself. 

Natsue smiled, her black eyes full of the satisfaction that she was feeling at that moment. 

"Why can't you escape now? What happened to all that spirit that I saw earlier? Where's it gone to, ne?" 

He gritted his teeth, feeling the insults that flew at him angrily. 

"Water card, cut those fire rings off! Water! Release and dispel!" 

A flood of water seemed to appear from nowhere, dousing Natsue binding fire rope and extinguishing it in less than a second. Li immediately grabbed his sword, as he held up the water charm in his hand. 

The blue charm seemed to glitter in the sun as it suddenly spouted water on Natsue. She sputtered, trying to avoid the waves that seemed to follow her where ever she went. 

"That's enough!" she screamed, trying her best to defend herself with her power unsuccessfully. "I give up! I'll give you the fire element charm!" 

Li lowered his sword slowly before shooting a glance at his saviour. A gasp of shock escaped his lips as soon as he recognized the girl that stood there. 

"Sakura-chan?"  


-------  


Kaho stood up, walking towards The Unlimited. As if sensing her as a possible enemy, the Clow card immediately raised her hands in the air and narrowed her eyes warningly. 

"What do you want, Kaho-san?" she asked, her voice cool but slightly tinged with sarcasm. Her eyes seemed to scrutinize the woman that stood in front of her at that moment. 

"I want to know your connection with the Clow family. Why does Li have to face all these tests although the real cardcaptor is Sakura?" 

"Because only Clow Reed's descendants and relatives are allowed to take this test. Outsiders aren't allowed, although Sakura did get into that world." 

She threw a glance at the crystal globe that showed Li and Sakura at that moment. Her eyes seemed to soften at the very sight of Sakura, as if approving of the girl's presence beside Li at that moment. 

Kaho frowned suspiciously, as if doubting The Unlimited's words. Her eyes narrowed, boring into the Clow card that simply stared back at her coolly. A slight suspicion had already formed in her heart on the Clow card's behaviour. 

Meilin's eyes was glued to the crystal globe that floated in the air next to Eriol and Tomoyo. Watching the three forms that were shown on the globe, a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. 

"Correct Li-kun if he acts like a baka once more, Sakura-chan," she whispered, grinning at the sight of Li's expression when he saw Sakura. 

Her eyes glittered with the old mischief that she used to have when she and Tomoyo had tried pairing both Li and Sakura when they were still in fifth grade. Somehow, this seemed exactly like it, only Sakura did volunteer to help Li.  


-------  


Li stared at Sakura, shocked at the sight of her. His mind reeled, wondering how she could have got here, and also why she was here. Hadn't he told her to stay with Eriol and Tomoyo, where she was perfectly safe? Why did she come here for? 

"Sakura-chan? Anowhat are you doing here now? Aren't you supposed to be Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan? Where are they?" 

She smiled, amused at his question. Her green eyes seemed to glitter as she gazed at him. something told her that her face was heating up, and she turned away, afraid to be caught blushing. 

"I thought I could be of some help, Li-kun," she spoke slowly, unsure if her presence was actually needed as she looked at Natsue over his shoulder. "Daijobu desu ka?" 

He nodded, somehow relieved that he could see her for another time. The simple thought of it, somehow, made his cheeks tint with a slight red blush as he too, turned away in embarrassment. 

"DDaijobu," he stammered, almost unable to withstand the urge to just stare into those deep leaf green eyes of her. Somehow, the temptation was too strong, and he allowed himself to turn and look at her. 

Just the very sight of her took his breath away. Perhaps it was that deep emotion in him that had always stirred at her presence. Sometimes, even when she wasn't even in sight, he could somehow sense her aura. It was as if they were inseparable 

He shook his head furiously at the thought. What was he thinking? After he had passed all these tests, he would seal those Clow cards, and would slowly disappear from the face of the earth. What meaning did it have for him to simply tell Sakura his true feelings now? 

Sakura studied Li curiously when he shook his head. "Li-kun? Is something wrong?" 

He blinked, the blush on his face growing even darker. 

"Iie! I was just thinkingwhere's Eriol-kun and the others? Surely they wouldn't let you come alone here! It's dangerous!" 

She smiled, holding up The Water from her pack of Sakura cards. 

"Not so, Li-kun. You see, I still have my pack of Sakura cards when I arrived in this world. That's more than enough as protection for me. Nani?" 

He shook his head once more, turning back to Natsue who had tapped his shoulder. 

"Here," she spoke, her eyes downcast as she dropped the red charm into his hand. "Take it. You've earned it rightfully with the help of your" 

Her voice trailed off as she smiled mischievously at Sakura. It was as if the guardian understood his true feelings for the cardcaptor that he had long been harbouring feelings for. 

"You know what I mean, ne?" 

Sakura blinked confusedly as the guardian of the fire element charm gave Li a slight shove towards her. What was she trying to do to Li? 

"Sakura, take good care of Li, ne?" Natsue spoke, causing a slight colour to tint the brown haired girl's cheeks. She grinned, waving to the pair in front of her as she slowly disappeared into the forest. 

At that moment, the silence seemed to be deafening as the both of them stared at each other. They were speechless, wondering what they could say to each other. 

Suddenly, tears started to flow out of Sakura's eyes as he stood on her ground, looking at Li. Her heart couldn't stand the distance within them anymore; they had always been so near, yet the both of them had always been so distant to each other. 

Li moved silently to Sakura's side. He had no idea what to do, for he had seldom seen Sakura cry except when she was frightened. Slowly, he slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Even his own heart ached to see her in such a condition. 

She looked up, slightly surprised at his presence. Leaf green eyes met stormy amber, causing the both of them to turn away, blushing furiously. Sakura hurriedly wiped the tears off her face, realizing that she had been crying. 

Li smiled gently at her, wondering how she could be so like a cherry blossom flower. So beautiful and gentle, yet possessing some type of infallible inner strength. Could he actually be dreaming? 

Something struck his mind suddenly. What was he to do if he did vanish from this world? 

Would he ever see Sakura again? 

-------  


Eriol smiled at the sight of Li and Sakura together. He had somehow predicted that Sakura's entrance into that world would improve her relationship between her and Li. Besides, the two of them had been very close when they were fifth grade. How could they forget their feelings for each other? 

Something made him turn around. Maybe it was the little voice in his brain that had warned him from the beginning that Kaho wasn't going to be in good terms with the Clow cards. Then again 

Tomoyo blinked, turning to look at the same direction as Eriol was looking. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Kaho and The Unlimited. They didn't seem to be on friendly terms, judging by the way The Unlimited was glaring at the other woman. 

Eriol shook his head, wondering why the Clow card that he created had suddenly grown to hate Kaho. Was there a reason why she hated the very sight of Sakura's ex teacher? 

The Unlimited was suddenly aware of their staring, and quickly turned away. Her blue eyes showed a flash of defiance just before she turned, giving Tomoyo the real meaning of the situation. She smiled, shifting her gaze to Meilin. 

The girl didn't seemed so sorrowful anymore, she thought, wondering what Kaho had told her to calm her down. Could Kaho have told her something about Li? 

She smiled, the thought somehow amusing her as she looked into the crystal globe. There, she could see Li and Sakura together. This time, they were as close as when Li had returned to Tomoeda ten years earlier and helped captured The Void. 

The memory was so clear, yet all of that had happened ten years ago 

_Sakura stood shock still as The Void announced her choice: Li. Her mind seemed to scream against the decision, begging that she would be the one to go, not him._

_He nodded, keeping silent as he looked up at the black storm that had been created by The Void. Finally, he looked up, straight at her._

_"Even if I were to lose this love," he spoke shyly. "All the same, I know I shall grow to love you again, Sakura-chan."_

_Somehow, her legs seemed to be glued to the ground as she watched a black sphere descend from the storm that was created by The Void. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she watched it envelope Li, blocking him from her sight._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to face the pain of losing the boy that she had grown to love. It was simply too painful for her to face that she was going to lose Li whom had been with her for at least two years already._

_Suddenly, a voice whispered a few comforting words in her ear._

_"Don't worry. He's okay."_

_She opened her eyes, watching as the black sphere suddenly disappeared from view. A Sakura card flew into her hand, and she looked down._

_It was The Hope._

_She blinked. Hadn't the Clow card she and Li had encountered been The Void? Why was it labeled The Hope? She dug into her pocket, only to find the Sakura card that she had created when Li left Tomoeda to return to Hong Kong had changed The Void into The Hope. All the same, what difference could it make?_

_Now, they stood opposite each other, not saying a word. It was then that words came to her lips._

**_"You may not care me a bit now but I don't mind," she spoke, gazing at him. "Ai shiteru., Li-kun!"_**

**_With that, she suddenly burst into tears. She hadn't any idea if he would remember her, or if he would ever like her once again. How could she live with that fact?_**

**_"I love you to, Sakura-chan."_**

**_She looked up, only to see Li smiling at her. He didn't lose his feeling!_**

**_She took out The Jump from her Sakura card despite Li's objections. Somehow, she couldn't stand being far away from him anymore._**

**_"Jump card, bond your power with my own! Jump! Release and dispel!"_**

**_Feeling the power of the Sakura card rushing through her, she jumped into the arms of the boy she loved the most._**

**_"I really love you, Li-kun!"_**_**   
**_

**-------  
**

Sakura studied Li's face silently as the both of them headed towards their next destination: the earth element charm. She wished that she could read his mind at that moment and know what was troubling him. He seemed soburdened. 

Li, on the other hand, was wondering how he could break the news to Sakura that he had to leave her when he had to seal the Clow cards. If he had his own way, he didn't want to leave her. He'd rather stay with her forever. 

A promise is still a promise, he scolded himself as he closed his eyes, shutting everything out of his mind. He couldn't allow Sakura to disappear. She had much more things to do in this world, and so much people liked her. 

Unlike him, that is. Almost no one knew him on campus, so there wasn't going to be any uproar if he disappeared suddenly. He could always ask Sakura to tell everyone that he had returned to Hong Kong. What difference could it make? 

Something scolded him, telling him that Sakura needed him. Angrily, he pushed it away, hoping somehow that what it said wasn't true. Sakura didn't need him. After all, many boys on campus actually liked her. There was no difference if he disappeared; she could simply continue her life as if he had never existed. 

The little voice returned again, scolding him that he was thinking too much about Sakura. What about himself? 

"I don't need to be pitied by anyone," he muttered. To tell the truth, he'd rather die than let Sakura disappear in front of his own eyes, taken by the 'curse' that resided in every yin Clow card. He couldn't let anything happen to her! 

The little voice curled up in a corner, sobbing softly. It blamed him, saying that Sakura would suffer if he were to disappear and leave her alone in this world. Couldn't he see that? 

"Li?" 

Sakura's soft voice shattered his thoughts, bringing him back into reality. He blinked, before answering a simple "Nanda?". 

She gazed at him, her green eyes trying to bore through him, hoping to find the source of his silence since a few minutes ago. Had it anything to do with her? 

"Li-kun, are you thinking about your promise to me earlier that you'd take my place in sealing the Clow cards?" 

He blinked again and looked down, clenching his fists. How could she do that? How could she read through him? Did her magical powers have something to do with it? 

He shook his head furiously, denying all thoughts of Sakura. He had made a promise, and he had better keep his word for it! There was no way he would let Sakura face the consequences of sealing The Influence and The Unlimited all by herself! 

"Iie, Sakura-chan. I'm just wondering - where could the earth element charm be?" 

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on finding the aura of the earth element charm. Her green eyes closed as she slowly lapsed into deep concentration. 

"Somewherethere," she spoke, pointing to the direction of some mountains. She opened her eyes, gazing at him silently until she turned away. Somehow, she hadn't any idea why she blushed every time she was around him. 

Li could feel Sakura's eyes on him, and he turned away. He was still afraid. Afraid to look at her in fear that she would discover the secret that he had hid from her for at least ten years. What would she say? 

The silence around them seemed to be deafening as they walked on, hoping that someday, they could find what they were looking for. 

But was the charms what they were looking for?  


-------  


Tomoyo gazed proudly into the crystal globe, her blue eyes somehow showing signs of the happiness she was feeling that Li and Sakura could both be together. But could that truly happen? 

She had never known why she felt so, but she knew that the both of them had been meant for each other since fourth grade. Perhaps it was her uncanny ability to judge people by their expressions; she had after all, been photographing Sakura since she met her. 

Li's emotions, on the other hand, wasn't as hard to spot as Sakura. That was because of the bright red colour that his face often registered at the mere sight of Sakura. Besides, his bright red face could be seen from miles away! 

"Tomoyo-chan" 

She turned to face Eriol, who had a small smile on his face as he stood up. Her blue eyes seemed to reflect questions as she looked at him wonderingly. 

"Nanda?" 

He shook his head, his clear blue eyes seeming to sparkle in its depths as he grinned at her. "Nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I just wanted to know how you managed to pair both Li and Sakura up all these years." 

The long haired girl grinned back as she turned to gaze at Meilin for a split second. 

"I can't say that it was all of my work, Eriol-kun," she spoke with somewhat pride for Li's cousin. "Meilin also has been a large help- although she was engaged to Li-kun earlier." 

He blinked, evidently surprised at the new fact that was recently presented to him. "Oh?" 

The blue eyed girl laughed at the surprised expression on his face as she nodded somewhat humorously. "Meilin was engaged to Li-kun earlier back in fourth grade. They broke off their engagement, however, when the both of them returned to Hong Kong." 

"But why?" 

"Li-kun had always liked Sakura-chan, so he told the truth to her. At first, Meilin-chan couldn't stand the fact that he didn't like her, so she came to me. That's how I became such good friends with her." 

He turned to look at Meilin who was sitting about a few meters away from the floating crystal globe. It seemed hard to believe, that this cousin of Li's- had actually been engaged to him once. 

Li actually treasured the cousin that he had, he realized silently as he gazed at the other Clow descendant. Li would never let Sakura get into any form of trouble, neither would he allow Meilin to be stuck in a dangerous position either. 

Li knew what was more important to him than merely improving his powers.  


_______  


Li could feel the aura of the earth element charm surrounding them. It was useless for him to use his lasin board, he knew, for they were too close and too wrapped up in the aura of the earth element charm. 

They were close to the charm; it was obvious. All the same, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the charm, for its aura was too overpowering and was simply stretching too wide to confuse them. 

"Li-kun," Sakura spoke up, raising her wand in the air as she closed her eyes. "Let me try. I want to see if I can detect the exact location of the charm." 

Li nodded, his amber eyes resting on her as he watched the girl slowly walk forward with her wand half raised. Her green eyes were closed as she concentrated most of her power into detecting the charm. This way usually worked for capturing Clow cards; what was the difference with finding charms? 

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as she viewed, in her close eyes, two glowing items around them. Her eyes shot open as she looked around the both of them, finally realizing why the aura of the earth element charm was so strong around them than of the other element charms. 

She knew the truth now, and also the dangers that lay behind it if Li were to battle its guardians 

Li blinked at the sudden silence from Sakura, wondering if she had discovered something about the earth element charm. His eyes watched her carefully as he took a hesitant step forward. 

"Daijobu desu ka, Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" 

She was silent, debating if she should tell him the real truth. If she told him the consequences of his actions, would he listen to her? Would he even care about how she thought? 

Turning her now serious sparkling green eyes at him, she gazed at him. Inside her, a mixture of emotions were fighting: raging for the victor that would make her either tell him the truth or to tell a plain lie. 

Slowly, words began to form in her mouth automatically as she shook her head. 

"Daijobu, Li-kun," she spoke at last,. "I do believe that the earth element charm is somewhere in this place. That's all that I know." 

He blinked, listening to her words. 

"What do you mean? Don't you know where the earth element charm is?" 

She was silent, but a few words managed to escape her lips at that time. 

"There's more than one element charm here, Li-kun. There are two: earth and void."  


Authors notes: 

Well, that's the fourth part done. This time, I've limited the entire story's surroundings to the world created by The Unlimited and also reality, where Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin is. I do realize that I am over doing Meilin's character a little, but after all, Meilin can't do anything without Li, ne? The last part of my story is coming up, minna-san! Just you wait!  


Japanese words 

Arigato- Thank you   
Ano- either "excuse me" or "well"   
Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaningand is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sureI think it means "What is it"   
Gomen- meaning "sorry"   
Demo- but   
Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right   
Masaka- Impossible, or something like "no way"   
Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinesenot that it really matters now. ^^   
Baka- Stupid or idiot. I'm trying to use it in a more light sense here, because I think it's not exactly a good word   
Nani- what   
Iie- no   
Minna- everybody or everyone   
Ai shiteru- I love you 

Chan - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name   
Kun - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name. 

Wakata- I understand 

Matte-Wait  



	5. The Appearance of The Void Element Charm...

Li and Sakura

Li was silent as he gazed at Sakura, somehow startled by the words that she had uttered. He didn't have enough power to fight off the fire element charm's guardian, what more to defeat the earth and the void elemental charm guardians. 

He stood rooted on the spot, biting his lip as his fists slowly clenched and unclenched. Finally, he spoke through his gritted teeth, not taking his cold amber stare off Sakura. "Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" 

She nodded, her leaf green eyes startled at his sudden change of temper. "Hai. Daijobu desu ka, Li-kun? Is something wrong? You seem angry." 

He blinked as the angry expression disappeared from his face, only to be replaced by the slight red tint of embarrassment. "Iie, Sakura-chan. It's just that I'm not sure if I can defeat the two guardians of the void and the earth elemental charms." 

She smiled, her eyes shining as she shook her head. Laying a hand on his right shoulder, she grinned at him, hoping to comfort him as she spoke. 

"Don't criticize yourself too much, Li-kun. You are capable of defeating the both of them, and I believe that you can. Besides, we're issho, remember? You promised me before, ne?" 

He nodded, turning around so that she couldn't see his entire red, blushing face. Trembling slightly from her touch, he smiled as he whirled around, hoping that he wasn't blushing anymore. 

"Hai, Sakura-chan. We'll work together from now on, ne?" 

"Hai!"  


-------  


Meilin could feel something inside her well up as she watched Li and Sakura promise each other what they should have promised themselves a long time ago. 

There had always been something between the two of them, whether they realized it or not. Li could never dream to even injure Sakura when they were still capturing the Clow cards. In fact, he had saved her numerous times. 

Sakura, on the other hand, could not stand to see Li injured in any sort of way, be it physically or spiritually because of her. Even when Li had been almost drained of all his energy when he helped to bring her back from the past, releasing her from The Return's grasp, she had hugged him. 

There were many special times between the two cardcaptors, she reflected with a wry smile. They had spent more time with each other, more than another person could imagine. In a way, that was how Li and Sakura's relationship grew close. 

All the same, Li hadn't gave a second thought when protecting her against any Clow cards, though. Even if she was there watching, he wouldn't risk anything to see Sakura injured by any of the magical cards. 

Likewise, Li also took great pains in making sure that she was protected. At first, Meilin had merely assumed it as some type of responsibility that he had to fulfill due to their engagement, but she soon found out that Li would go as far as to sacrifice himself for his cousin. 

Meilin sighed, somehow wishing that she could make up for what she had done when she had been in fourth and fifth grade. She had been a block to the Li and Sakura's relationship, she realized as she looked down for a split second. 

She had felt that Li would somehow regard Sakura as her superior as Sakura had magical powers. That was actually the cause of all the friction between her relationship with Sakura. However, she had no choice but to give in when Li admitted his feelings towards Sakura to her at last. 

She turned her gaze to Eriol and Tomoyo who were gazing at the crystal globe that was hovering in the air in front of her as she smiled. Just as Li and Sakura were a good pair, so were Eriol and Tomoyo. In fact, the both of them seemed to be meant for each other. 

She sighed, wondering if she would ever find someone special in Tomoeda just as Li and Eriol had. Besides, she knew that Sakura and Tomoyo were two of the best girls that she had ever known all her life. 

Meilin was silent as she gazed somehow proudly at the crystal globe. Part of her was cheering on for Li and Sakura, but she knew that she would always support her most treasured cousin: 

Li Syaoran.  


-------  


Sakura could feel the strange aura around them again; now it seemed stronger than before. A slight suspicion began to form in her heart that this aura was actually the aura of the two elemental charms that she and Li were searching for. 

She stopped, closing her eyes as she tried to focus her energy to locate the source of the aura that was surrounding them. The two charms had to be around here somewhere, but where? 

Li stopped, noticing that Sakura had closed her eyes and was rooted on one spot. "Sakura-chan? Daijobu desu ka? Is something wrong?" 

She shook her head, opening her eyes to reveal its clear green nature before blinking a few times. "Iie. Li-kun. It's just that I felt that weird aura again." 

The brown haired boy frowned as he gazed at Sakura. "Again? Is it still around us?" 

She nodded, wondering what the mysterious aura meant. There had to be a reason why the aura was around them. Could it be a sign that they were drawing closer to the earth and void elemental charms? 

"Li-kun, could this be the auras of the earth and the void elemental charm? Could they be giving off this strange presence?" 

The crease on his forehead grew deeper as he gazed at her. "That may be, Sakura-chan. All the same, it could also be the auras that the guardians of those elemental charms are expelling. Whatever it is, we have to be careful, Sakura-chan. It could be dangerous." 

Biting her lip, she gripped her wand tightly as she whispered a soft "Hai". Li's words were true; not matter how harmless they thought the aura was, it could belong to a very dangerous source that could destroy the both of them. 

Li gazed at the girl that he had not seen for almost ten years, wondering how much she had changed over the years. She was still as friendly and even asbeautiful. 

He blinked, somehow shamed by his very own thoughts as he shook his head, as if to clear it. He couldn't think about Sakura now, he scolded himself. He had to find the way out of this world, and also sacrifice himself when Sakura changed the Clow cards into Sakura cards. 

He breathed a soft sigh, oblivious to Sakura's curious gaze at his strange behaviour. He had no choice but to sacrifice himself this time, for there was no way he would sacrifice the only girl that he loved. Now, three whispered words sprung to his lips, but died there as he closed his eyes, trying to bear all the agony. 

"Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan"  


-------  


Tomoyo could almost feel the emotions that were sparking between Li and Sakura as she watched them through the crystal globe. Watching them try their best not to show their true feelings 

She shook her head, wondering how the both of them couldn't sense each other's feelings for each other. Li and Sakura's intense emotions towards each other were so obvious. Couldn't they see it? 

Eriol, who was standing beside her at that moment, grinned slightly as he viewed the look of slight frustration on her face. He understood what she meant; after all, Li and Sakura were meant to be together. 

"I'm afraid Li-kun won't confess his feelings to Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. He just doesn't see the use of it when he knows that he's going to disappear from this planet." 

She breathed an impatient sigh, wondering if Eriol's explanation was really true. Was Li giving up because of the thought that he would never exist on this planet ever again? 

Eriol smiled at the sight of her impatient face, wondering if this was the first time that he had seen Tomoyo express her dissatisfaction towards Li and Sakura's relationship. He couldn't blame her; the both of the just wouldn't admit their feelings for each other. 

Still, something was bound to happen to the both of them in that world, he knew. It was very dangerous, more dangerous, in fact than the time they went to capture Clow cards. 

They would be facing more danger that they knew, he predicted silently as he studied the images of Li and Sakura. They had to pass this test, he knew. If they didn't, there was no hope for the world. The Clow disaster would at last be unleashed and the world would be destroyed by the power. 

His fists clenched, he closed his eyes, trying not to imagine the consequences if the both of them were to fail. It was already midnight, yet sleep hadn't taken its toll on him. Neither had it affected anyone else. 

Everyone was too tense, wondering the outcome of this test, he knew. No one could tell if both Li and Sakura could come out safely of if they would remain trapped in that world. In fact, he couldn't tell if they would be safe either. 

Yet, something deep down inside his heart told him that the both of them would come out safe and sound no matter what they went through. As long as Li and Sakura were together, they still had hope. 

Eriol shook his head. He had no powers whatsoever to control whatever was going on in the other world. All he could do was to watch and wait for the outcome, be it good or bad. 

Somehow, he hoped that it was good. 

Eriol watched as Li and Sakura tried to sort out their feelings. His blue eyes were fixed on his descendant as he clenched is fists tightly. 

Li had been destined to be with Sakura, he knew. The stars and the numerous predictions that he had been doing had assured him that the both of them would eventually end up together? All the same, could it truly happen? Could Li remain on this planet? 

He turned, fixing his stare on The Unlimited. That Clow card held untapped powers, he knew. However helpless and weak she looked, The Unlimited still could bring together the Sakura cards and change them all into Clow cards, bringing the Clow disaster. 

Once that happened, Sakura couldn't do anything, he reflected, remembering the spell he had cast on all the magical cards that he had created. If the Clow cards were released once more all over Tomoeda, she wouldn't have enough time to capture all of them if Li was gone. 

Besides, she would be in even graver danger as the Clow cards would shrink Keroberos into his former smaller size and Yue would be sealed inside Yukito once more. In fact, she would have to face the Clow cards alone if Li were to disappear from the face of this earth. 

He shook his head, wondering why all these negative thoughts had begun to enter his head. He had to trust Li and Sakura when it came to this. In fact, the fate of the entire world lay in their hands now.  


-------  


Li closed his eyes, feeling the aura that surrounded him. Concentrating, he focused his energy on the location of the aura, intent on owning the last two elemental charms. All the same, how could he possibly defeat the earth and the void elemental charm's guardians? 

At least he had Sakura with him, he thought as he opened his eyes. The elemental charms were close to them all right; he could detect their presence. Still, where were they? 

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind as something flew past Li. He whirled around automatically, his eyes roaming from left to right to see what had past them a minute ago. 

There was nothing. He blinked confusedly before feeling a soft hand on his right shoulder, tapping it gently. He turned, wondering if his mind was just playing tricks on him as Sakura's face slowly came into view. 

"You felt that aura too, didn't you?" she asked, her voice soft as she gazed at him with half frightened eyes. She hasn't changed, he thought as he blushed, nodding his head as he did. 

How Sakura could make him blush like a young schoolboy he had no idea. She always seemed to have some power to control him, to make him do whatever she wanted. Yet, she acted as if she didn't know about it. 

"Let me have a look around, Li-kun," Sakura spoke at last, breaking the barrier of silence between them as she held up a Sakura card. "Fly card! Bind your powers with my wand! Fly! Release and dispel!" 

Wings appeared on her wand as she flew upwards, above the tall treetops. Li shaded his eyes from the sunlight, squinting as he tried to make out her slim figure among the tall trees. 

"Sakura-chan!" he called out, unable to see anything since the sunlight was half blinding him. "Where are you?" 

Suddenly, there was a scream from above. Li took a step forward, realizing that it was Sakura's voice. 

"Sakura-chan!" 

There was a sudden crash through the trees as a figure came hurtling down. Li dove, catching the falling figure in his arms as something long slipped from the figure's hand. 

It was Sakura's wand. 

Li shook Sakura who was now lying unconscious in his hands, urging her to wake up. Something in him was making his heart speed up in fear as he began to panic. Why did he let her scout around? Why did he have to put her in danger? 

His amber brown eyes were now filled with almost uncontrollable panic as Li took her by her shoulders and shook her. Every single vibe of emotion inside him was screaming for her to wake up and laugh at his reaction. 

Yet, Sakura didn't move. 

Tears began to flood Li's eyes as he hastily wiped them away, not letting go of the girl that he was holding at that moment. Nothing can happen to Sakura-chan, he thought as he shook his head wildly. Nothing! 

"Sakura-chan, wake up! Sakura-chan!"   


-------  


Meilin watched in horror as Sakura plummeted from above, only to be caught by Li. What had happened to her? Sakura couldn't have suddenly fainted for no apparent reason! 

"Tomoyo-chan," she spoke, turning to look at the long haired girl that was standing not far away from her together with Eriol. "What's happened to Sakura-chan? Why is she suddenly like this?" 

Tomoyo shrugged, unable to reply as she turned to look at Eriol to answer the question. Even she couldn't stand the sight of her best friend seeming so weak for the first time when she went to battle against anything magical. 

"It's the void element charm guardian," Eriol spoke, his voice filled with a slight horror as he stared at the crystal globe, somehow unable to draw his eyes away from it. 

"Nani? She hasn't even found the charm yet!" 

Eriol shook his head, gazing straight at Meilin before sighing heavily and speaking. "My best guess is that she stumbled upon the charm when she was scouting around the treetops. That's why the guardian attacked her." 

Meilin was silent as she viewed Li's worried expression on his face as he shook Sakura. He did care about Sakura, she thought somewhat triumphantly with a slight smile. Li did have feelings for the girl herself. 

Li had never admitted his feelings for Sakura, yet he didn't need to. Looking at how worried he was due to her condition, Meilin knew by the first glance that Li truly cared about Sakura without a single doubt in his heart. 

"Li and Sakura," she whispered, the roaring worry in her heart minutes ago now turned into a smooth, gentle sound. Those two names sounded so matching. The two of them were perfect for each other, she reflected as she gazed at the crystal globe. 

The two of them can never be separated, she thought as she watched Li continue to shake an unconscious Sakura. 

Never.  


-------  


Li had never felt so panicked ever in his entire life; it was as if his entire heart had been ripped away and left a gigantic gaping hoe in its place. Now, he was faced with an unconscious Sakura, and he was having troubles controlling his emotions! 

He blinked back the tears that came to his eyes when he felt a presence behind him. Whirling around suddenly, he reached out an arm just in time to dodge a black sphere that had hurtled from a dark corner. 

He ducked, watching as the black sphere hurtled a few meters before it struck a tree and engulfed it in its darkness. Shocked, Li turned around, only to face a pale skinned girl in a light blue yukata. 

"Who are you?" 

The girl laughed with a slight tinkle, gazing at him before switching her even gaze to the unmoving girl in his arms. She raised a slight eyebrow, watching as Li tightened his grip on Sakura. 

"Enjoy what I did to that little friend of yours?" she spoke, eyeing Sakura carefully. "I'm sure you didn't want anyone interfering when you actually wanted this." 

She held up a black sparkling object that glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves if the trees. His eyes widened as he immediately realized and acknowledged that it was the void element charm. 

"Like it? It's the elemental charm that I've been assigned to guard." 

Li gritted his teeth, gazing at the elemental charm that she held in her long fingers. Watching her twirl the black, almost translucent charm between her long fingers, he switched his gaze from Sakura to her, wondering if he should try and fight the void element charm guardian. 

He was silent as he pondered the decision that he had to make. If he left Sakura, he had no idea what the guardian could do to her. All the same, he couldn't afford to lose the void element charm. It was one of the keys that could bring him and Sakura closer to leaving this world. 

"Of course," the guardian continued, gazing at the black object in her hand as she smirked at him. "I'm sure you'll be too busy with that girl there than to fight me, ne? A waste of my time to actually think that you can battle." 

Li took a step forward, his rage burning inside him at the sound of the guardian's cruel taunt. His dark amber eyes glared at her, as if red hot fiery coals lay inside them. How dare she taunt him like that! 

"That's what you think," he spoke slowly, his eyes fixed on the girl that stood not far from him as he closed his eyes. "Very well then. I accept your challenge. Only with one condition, though." 

She looked down, her light blue eyes seeming to belittle him as she spoke. "Very well. Name your price." 

"Keep Sakura-chan out of this. I'll battle you if needed. If I win the battle, you'll have to give me the void element charm." 

She smiled, somehow satisfied with the conditions that he had set. "Very well, then. All the same, I'd advise you not to be so self confident. You might not win" 

He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at Sakura. "I'm not doing this for myself," he replied quietly as he placed he gently against the bark of a sturdy tree. "I'm doing this for Sakura-chan." 

The guardian blinked, somehow startled to see the show of emotions in Clow Reed's descendant. She stared hard and long at the unconscious Sakura, wondering if this was the girl that she had heard about who had defeated both Yue and the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol. Surely it couldn't be her? 

Now, Li stood opposite the guardian, standing in his natural posture as he awaited the guardian's first attack. He couldn't possibly lose this battle, he told himself, briefly glancing at Sakura as he clenched his fists. 

He had to save Sakura. He had no idea how her condition was, but something inside him told him that he had to bring her out of this world as fast as he could. 

No matter what it took.  


-------  


Tomoyo's hands began to tremble slightly as she watched Li come face to face with the void element charm guardian. Part of her wanted to beg Eriol to take Sakura out of the other world, but she knew that her best friend would never approve of that action. 

"Eriol-kun," she whispered, her eyes somehow glued to the crystal globe. "What's happened to Sakura? Why is she unconscious?" 

Eriol turned to look at her and was struck at the amount of pain and worry that was inflicted in her blue eyes. Something in those eyes of hers began to pull at his heart as he quickly shook his head. He and Tomoyo were just friendsright? 

"It's one of the void element charm's guardian's attacks," he spoke softly as he gazed at the hovering globe. "This attack can paralyze any single living thing. It then sucks all the energy out of its victim." 

She gasped, leaning forward slightly as her eyes widened in panic. This was the first time that she had seen Sakura in such danger; she had never been knocked out in any of her battles when she was still battling the Clow cards or Eriol. 

"Is there any way to cure her of the attack?" 

"There is," he began slowly, trying not to look into her panic stricken eyes. "Li has to bring her back to this world as soon as he can. That's the only way that can break her out of that coma. All the same, if he's too late" 

Eriol could only shake his head quietly as he lifted his eyes to meet Tomoyo's worried blue eyes. He didn't have to say anything; she understood. If Li brought her in her too late, Sakura couldn't be saved. 

"You have to tell Li-kun, Eriol-kun. How long does he have before the attack starts reacting on Sakura-chan?" 

"He has an hour at the least. All the same, Sakura-chan has a tough resistance system. If she manages to wake up in time, she's all right. Any later" 

For the first time since she had met Sakura, tears began to flood Tomoyo's eyes. She had never felt so worried before for her best friend, fearing that she couldn't see the brown haired cheerful girl ever again. 

Eriol watched, and somehow, her tears triggering something in his heart. He couldn't stand to watch Tomoyo cry, yet he didn't know why. Enveloping her in his arms, he comforted her. 

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan," he spoke reassuringly as he listened to the girl sob silently. "I'm sure Sakura-chan will be okay. Li-kun will be able to reach here in time. Either that or Sakura will wake up. I trust them." 

Yet, as he said those words, the accomplishment of that feat seemed so far away  


-------  


Li stood on his feet, his amber eyes fixed on the girl who was dressed in the light blue yukata. They stood face to face as a light breeze blew. He brushed a few loose strands of brown hair back as he tightened his grip on his sword. 

Suddenly, she closed her eyes, and two black spheres suddenly appeared beside her. Pointing at him, the spheres started to hurtle towards him as he jumped aside. 

His amber eyes turned to glance at Sakura before he turned back to the serious faced guardian. Raising his sword, he closed his eyes as he uttered a charm. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! Lightning!" 

She gasped, dodging to the left as she narrowly missed the bolts of lightning which then bounced back to hit her on the back. Letting out an ear piercing scream, she immediately released two spheres that surrounded Li. 

His eyes roamed from side to side as closed his eyes again as the sphere slowly faded around him. Now, he stood on the ground, his eyes full of determination as he glared at the guardian who stood wide eyed on top of a branch. 

Her lips slowly broke into a smile as she raised an arm again. "You're not bad. You can actually block that attack, unlike your little Sakura friend there." 

He gasped at the sound of Sakura's name, his heart suddenly beating faster. "Nani?" he whispered. "What did you say about Sakura-chan?" 

"Why do you think your little 'Sakura-chan' is in that condition?" she taunted, her blue eyes flashing at him as she watched his fists clench tighter. "You were so lucky. That attack was meant for you, but she blocked it using herself instead." 

Li turned to gaze at Sakura, his amber eyes showing how startled he was. Sakura had sacrificed herself for him? 

That couldn't be true, he scolded himself as he gritted his teeth, turning back to the guardian. Sakura wouldn't have used herself just to save him from the void element charm guardian's attack, would she? 

Suddenly, a black sphere appeared in front of him and split into two spheres. Then, all the black spheres in front of him began to multiply, and soon, he couldn't even see the face of the void element charm guardian. 

As suddenly as it all had started, the black spheres disappeared. 

Li blinked, somehow startled as he inspected his surroundings warily. There was no sign of the guardian, yet he could still feel her strong aura around him. Surely she couldn't have assumed invisibility? 

He was suddenly ambushed from the back as two strong black void spheres struck him. Gasping for air, he gripped his now injured right shoulder, silently cursing his bad luck. To imagine coming down with an injury at such a time! 

The triumphant guardian stood behind him, her blue eyes staring at him as she watched him stagger a few steps to the front. "Ne, do you think you can handle anymore? You can always give up" 

He whirled around, his face contorted with pain as he tried to stop the red liquid from flowing down his shoulder. "I'm not going to give up," he growled. "Never!" 

She sighed, shrugging as she averted her eyes to gaze at Sakura who was stirring at that moment. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as the cardcaptor slowly stood up, disoriented with her surroundings. 

Now, there was more fun in store for her  


-------  


Meilin could feel a sense of dread looming down on her as her eyes was glued at Li's gigantic wound on his shoulder. Li was hurt! Every fiber in her screamed for Sakura to wake up, that her cousin was injured and that she was the only one that could save him. 

Finally, there was some stirring from the previously unconscious cardcaptor who slowly stood up, seeming somehow confused. 

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You have to help Li-kun!" she muttered, clenching her fists tightly. Her eyes stayed focused on the image of an injured but determined Li who still stood straight although he had been hit by the guardian's spheres. 

She averted her eyes for a split second, wondering what Tomoyo and Eriol were doing since it had been quite quiet at the back. She blinked, only to be greeted by the sight of Eriol comforting a relieved Tomoyo. Was there something between the both of them that she didn't know? 

Eriol could feel some type of relief coursing through him as he watched Sakura slowly get up. He had never felt so relieved nor the anxiety before ever in his life so far. 

Looking down at Tomoyo, his felt his cheeks grow red as he blushed. There was something charming about this girl, yet he couldn't pinpoint it. Every time he was with Tomoyo, he felt somehowdifferent. He felt much more relaxed. 

It was then that he noticed Meilin's curious gaze that was forwarded to the both of them. He blinked, but didn't want to let go of Tomoyo. The girl was crying; he didn't want to disturb her at all. 

Offering a weak smile to Meilin, he blushed hopelessly red, hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't look up and notice. Unfortunately, she did. 

"Eriol-kun?" she spoke, hastily wiping away the tears from her tear stained face. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out, hoping that he wouldn't think that she liked to cry. 

Looking up at him, she noticed for the first time that his face possessed a bright, fiery red colour. Raising her video camera to her eyes as she sniffed again, she grinned slightly as she watched him retreat. 

"You look wonderful on tape with that red face, Eriol-kun," she commented softly as she smiled, her blue eyes shining. "Just like Li-kun when I found out that he liked Sakura-chan or even when he saw Sakura-chan anywhere." 

He blinked, growing even redder under his skin as he laughed nervously. How could Tomoyo actually compare him to Li when Li and Sakura used to be in elementary school? 

He shifted his uncomfortable gaze to Meilin, who seemed to have her eyes glued to the sight of the both of them. Trying his best to discourage her, he turned away. 

Meilin smiled, watching the Eriol look at Tomoyo anxiously. Eriol didn't know it, but he did like Tomoyo, Meilin thought as she smiled. His reaction to Tomoyo was exactly the same reaction that Li had towards Sakura when she smiled at him. 

Still, Li had to be all right, she reflected silently as she turned her attention back to the crystal globe in front of her. 

Li had to be all right!  


-------  


Li gritted his teeth, glaring at the smirking guardian who stood in front of him. He couldn't be defeated by such a guardian; he had his dignity to uphold as the leader of the Li clan! 

"So," the guardian jeered as she blew at her fingernails, gazing at him closely as she smirked. "Do you want to give up? It's an easier way of escape than to get yourself killed in this world" 

He growled, clutching the wound on his shoulder as a fresh wave of pain coursed through him. He had no choice, he thought bitterly as he closed his eyes, letting the pain slowly settle down as he felt the trickle of the warm liquid on his shoulder. He had to defeat this guardian! 

"Wind card, attack that guardian! Wind! Release and dispel!" 

He blinked at the sound of the chant, immediately recognizing Sakura's chant. He whirled around, only to see Sakura holding her wand, standing up as she glared at the guardian. 

The void element charm guardian, Yoko Nakahara smiled as she lifted a slow hand. A black sphere suddenly appeared around her, blocking The Wind's attack. As the sphere slowly disappeared into thin air, she smiled at the girl. 

Sakura took a step back, her eyes wide with fear as she gazed at The Wind card in her hand. This guardian had exactly the same characteristics as The Void; she could avoid any attacks from the Sakura cards. So how could she defeat this guardian? 

"Nice to see you've woke up, girl," Yoko spoke as she turned to gaze sharply at Sakura who retreated yet another step. There was something odd about this guardian, something that felt somehowdangerous. 

Li narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward. "You promised not to involve Sakura-chan in our battle," he reminded her bitterly as the pain in his shoulder was forgotten for a split second. 

She smiled, turning back to him as she studied his anger filled amber eyes. "Nice try for you to protect her," Yoko scoffed as she grinned evilly at the two of them. "I'll just have one of my tomodachi to help me." 

"One of your tomodachi?" 

Suddenly, the earth behind Li rose, molding into a human shape before hardening into a girl who was dressed in a light green uniform that was almost identical to Li's cardcaptor uniform. Her eyes roamed around warily before settling on Li and Sakura. 

"Nanda, Yoko-chan?" 

The both of them blinked at the sight of the other girl. Taking advantage of the situation, Sakura rushed to Li's side and began to examine his wound worriedly as Li's face grew red in its original blush whenever Sakura was anywhere near. 

"Li-kun, we have to get you out of this world before your injury gets worse," she spoke softly as she watched the two girls confer with each other. "It might get infected. Li-kun, are you listening? Li-kun?" 

He blinked, as if just waking up from a dream as he nodded hurriedly. "Hai, I heard you, Sakura-chan. Don't you worry about me. I'm all right." 

She frowned, her leaf green eyes gazing into his dark amber until the both of them turned away. Their faces were red, regardless of the presence of the two other girls that now stood watching them. 

Li gritted his teeth as another wave of pain coursed through him. 

He had to protect Sakura no matter what would happen to him!  


-------  


The Unlimited stood gazing at the crystal globe, her face emotionless as she watched Li and Sakura together. She could do nothing about what happened in that world; she just created it. It was the guardians that ruled that world. 

"Worried about the two cardcaptors, Unlimited?" 

The Influence stepped forward, looking at the crystal globe before switching his gaze to Tomoyo and Eriol. He didn't quite understand human traits; they were willing to sacrifice themselves for something that they loved. Why? 

The magical Clow card sighed, her blue eyes soft as she spoke. "What can I do here, Influence? I don't even have the power to control the world that I can create. Even more, my friends are in there!" 

"That can't be helped, Unlimited," The Hope spoke up as she slipped a comforting hand around The Unlimited's shoulders. She had heard many stories that this card possessed great power, yet she still seemed so helpless here. "Let Li and Sakura handle it. I believe they can come out safely." 

The silence among the three yin Clow cards was evident as each one was deep in his or her on thoughts. They didn't want to inflict much pain on the cardcaptors, but it was by a rule that no one could change all of three of their forms without undergoing a test. 

Still, Li hadn't cared when she had told him that he might disappear from this earth, The Unlimited reflected. He had said in fact, that he would do anything to prevent Sakura from getting hurt, but surely this was going to far? 

Li did have some deep feelings towards Sakura since ten years ago, The Hope recalled as she smiled, remembering Li's last words before he had been surrounded by the black sphere. 

_"Even if I were to lose this feeling, I am sure to come to love you once again, Sakura-chan."_

Yet, Li had never confessed his true feelings towards Sakura even when he was about to leave Sakura to return to Hong Kong. He couldn't stand to see her cry, but neither did he want to make her cry. 

She smiled, watching the crystal globe that hovered motionless in the air as she breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

With any luck, Li and Sakura might just be able to end up together  


-------  


Sakura watched the two girls warily as they took a few cautious steps. Her right hand gripped Li's hand, crushing it tightly until he gazed at her in surprise. 

All of a sudden, Yoko raised her arms, making two separate black spheres appear around Li and Sakura respectively. It wrapped around the both of them tightly, seeming to squeeze every single last of their breath out of their bodies. 

Li gritted his teeth, trying to withstand the excruciating that wrecked his entire body now. Holding a charm in his right hand, he closed his eyes, muttering the chant under his breath. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! Fire!" 

The fire seemed to tear through the sphere that bound Sakura, freeing Sakura from its death grip. Immediately, she retrieved a Sakura card from her deck and closed her eyes. 

"Sword card, bind your power with my wand! Sword! Release and dispel!" 

The spirit of the Sakura card flew out, enveloping her wand in its almost translucent spirit before disappearing. It formed her wand into the shape of a long handled sword that was identical to Li's as she charged forward, slashing the sphere that bound Li into pieces. 

It shattered, breaking into a thousand tiny pieces before fading away. Now, Li stood free from the sphere as his amber eyes narrowed at Yoko. His right hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly as he stepped forward. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! Lightning!" 

The bolts of lightning lunged at the two girls who stood motionless on the ground. The other girl closed her eyes, and suddenly opened them again. 

Mounds of soil suddenly assembled themselves in front of the girls, blocking the lightning from coming any further to harm them. As the light faded, the other girl smiled. 

"Earth can defeat lightning. Didn't you know that?" 

Li gritted his teeth, stepping forward as he glared at her. "And who might you be?" 

A small smile appeared on the corners of her mouth as she took a step forward, ignoring Li's sword. She shook her head, watching as he lowered his sword in slight confusion. 

"You cardcaptors never learn," she sighed as she averted her eyes for a split second to look at Yoko. "I'm Miyuki Okishima, the guardian of the earth element charm. I presume that you're looking for this too?" 

She held out the brown tinted element charm, showing it to Li and Sakura. It was obvious; this was the last elemental charm that they were looking for to exit this world! 

Miyuki closed her palm over the shining charm as she gazed closely at them. Loose strands of her black hair were blown to the back by a slight breeze as she took a closer step towards the both of them. 

"All the same, I'm sure you're aware of what you have to do get this charm, ne?" 

Yoko was getting impatient as she folded her arms. Her blue eyes glowed angrily as she pulled Miyuki back. "Enough of all this talk," she hissed, glaring at Li and Sakura. "If you want these two charms, you'll have to get it yourselves. Understand?" 

Li took a step forward, his amber eyes confident as he raised his sword. At the back of him, Sakura clenched her wand and nodded. 

"Wakata," he spoke as he pushed a few loose strands of dark brown hair back from his eyes. "If we win, you'll give us the charms, ne?" 

The two guardians nodded, their eyes aglow as they gazed at their opponents. Their confidence seemed to match Li and Sakura's as they stared back at each other. 

Each was wondering if they could win, yet some unspeakable confidence bound the two pairs together.  


-------  


Meilin wondered if she had ever seen so much unity between Li and Sakura as she gazed at the crystal globe. Li hadn't seen the other cardcaptor for about ten years, yet he still had feelings towards her. Sakura, too had never forgotten him, for she had kept waiting all these ten years for the day of his return to Tomoeda. 

Besides, there had been a somewhat hindrance in their relationship when she had first came to Tomoeda. Being Li's fiancee, Meilin had always used suspected that something was amiss when Li and Sakura were together. 

It was not until she returned to Tomoeda from Hong Kong did Li reveal his true feelings for the other cardcaptor. True, she had been a little disappointed and sad at first, but Tomoyo had comforted her, telling her to leave things for the better. 

Li had never stopped liking Sakura, she realized with a slight smile as she gazed at her cousin. The boy had a strong personality and a determined aura around him, but it all crumbled when Sakura was around. 

There was not a doubt about it; Li did have feelings for Sakura. Still, Meilin had no idea if Sakura had feelings for her cousin. Sakura seldom showed any feelings for Li, but she did blush a little when he was around. Did that signify anything? 

She sighed, her eyes gazing at the crystal globe as she watched Li and Sakura face their ultimate challengers: the two guardians of the elemental charms, Yoko and Miyuki. There was something powerful about the two guardians, Meilin could feel. 

Even if she was in another world, she could almost feel the immense power that radiated from the two pairs. If Li and Sakura failed this time, they would never find their way out of that world! 

A slight breeze blew her hair back, and the contours of her face relaxed. Then, feeling a gently hand on her shoulder, Meilin turned around, only to come face to face with Kaho. 

"Nanda, Kaho-sensei?" she spoke, her voice trembling slightly as she forced a smile on her face. Her ex teacher was silent for a moment as she scrutinized Meilin before finally smiling. 

"Li and Sakura will be able to overcome this challenge," she spoke, her eyes shining as she put both her hands on Meilin's shoulders. "Trust me." 

Li's cousin nodded mutely. In her heart, she was silently cheering on the couple, wishing that they would succeed over all odds and that nothing would happen to either of them. 

Nothing.  


-------  


The silence between the opposing pairs were deafening; each were glaring at each other. Li stood firmly on the ground in a ready stance as he gripped his sword. Sakura on the other hand, stood staring at the two guardian as she held her wand close to her. 

There was a sudden movement as Yoko suddenly raised her hands, and black spheres appeared around the two cardcaptors. Li closed his eyes, muttering a charm almost inaudibly. Fire burned through the sphere as he opened his eyes confidently. 

Sakura followed him, using The Fire. "Fire card! Burn away this sphere! Fire! Release and dispel!" 

The sphere was burnt away as it fell onto the ground. It disappeared as the flames crackled around it, just as The Fire reverted into its original form: a Clow card. Sakura watched, horrified as the previous Sakura card flew into Yoko's outstretched hand. 

"Nani?" 

Yoko smiled, holding up the Clow card as she smirked. 

"I'm sure you've had some run-ins with The Void in your world," she spoke decisively, her blue eyes glinting slightly. "It must have taken away your Sakura cards, ne? Well, I have exactly same power as it." 

Sakura gasped, taking a step back as Li narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that," he spoke as he raised his sword. "Force, know my plight; release the light! Lightning!" 

The lightning bolts hurtled towards the guardian, but was suddenly blocked by a thin screen. He gritted his teeth, turning to glare at Miyuki who lowered her hand slowly as she smiled. 

"You're against me," she spoke softly, her voice containing a hint of a challenge. "Your Sakura friend will go against Yoko. One against one, ne?" 

Li's fists clenched as his amber eyes stared at Sakura. Could she defeat the guardian? It had taken all of her power for her to defeat The Void while they were in the other world ten years ago. Could she defeat Yoko? 

Sakura smiled grimly, her leaf green eyes boring into him as she nodded slowly. "You fight for the earth element charm, Li-kun," she decided as she turned away. "I'll do my part by fighting for the void element charm." 

"Demo" 

She forced a smile on her face as she raised her wand. "I'll be all right, Li-kun. Don't worry." 

He sighed, looking slightly deflated as he contemplated her decision. Finally, he looked up, his amber eyes burning with somewhat strong intensity within. 

"Very well, Sakura-chan. I'll leave the void element charm to you." 

Miyuki smiled, watching the cardcaptor turn towards her. "You, on the other hand," Li growled warningly as his amber eyes glinted dangerously. "Are going against me." 

She smiled in satisfaction as she nodded. There was something she had to admire about this boy: his ability and spirit to fight. As long as he had that, he would never fail in life. 

"Hai." 

She moved into a ready pose as she smiled. Maybe there was some hope for these cardcaptors to escape this world after all.  


-------  


There was something in Meilin that she had always been proud of, Kaho knew as she gazed at the girl that had continued to stare at the crystal globe in front of her. She had one of the strongest spirits among all of them. 

Turning her head, she blinked at the sight of Eriol and Tomoyo together. She stared at the both of them curiously, before finally smiling at the couple secretly. They did seem to be made for each other-just like Li and Sakura. Could these two be the next couple in Tomoeda? 

Shaking her head, she could sense Meilin's worry regarding the battle. She turned, gazing at the girl carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Meilin-chan? Is something on your mind?" 

The black haired girl turned, smiling grimily at her ex teacher's voice. Kaho had some type of power to detect the other person's feelings, and Meilin knew it since she had known that Kaho was more than acquainted with Eriol. 

"Hai, sensei," she spoke, gazing at the globe that was hovering in the air not far from her as she sighed almost inaudibly. "I've been thinkingI was the one that had been chasing after Li-kun all this time while he himself liked Sakura-chan. Now, it seems as if I were a small child only." 

Kaho was silent as she scrutinized the wry smile that Meilin shot towards her. Meilin had changed after these ten years, she noted silently . She had not only become more mature, but also much more independent and much more self reliable. 

"You weren't aware of Li-kun's feelings towards Sakura-chan earlier, Meilin-chan. There was no way to know if he really had feelings towards her." 

Meilin shook her head, wiping away hastily the teardrops that were rolling down the smooth skin of her cheek. "Still, I should have known of his feelings earlier. I was too hasty in everything, and I think Li-kun knew it too." 

Kaho smiled, hoping to console the girl's injured feelings. "Sometimes things are not meant to be, Meilin-chan," she spoke softly, smiling as she spoke. "I'm sure that you'll find that all things will turn out well in the end." 

Meilin sighed, her eyes turning to gaze at the crystal globe once more. 

"I truly hope so, Kaho-sensei."   


-------  


Li watched worriedly as Sakura and Yoko began their most vicious fight. Part of him wondered if Sakura could truly defeat the void element charm guardian, yet a voice in him told him that everything would be all right-she could overcome this challenge alone. 

He gritted his teeth, trying his best not to get his attention too occupied on Sakura. Still, how could he now worry about her? She was in danger after all 

Suddenly, he dodged to the side, narrowly missing a ring of earth that had been conjured up with Miyuki's special powers. His amber eyes were glued on the guardian, yet his mind was definitely wandering somewhere else. 

Miyuki paused, her eyes studying the tall boy that stood opposite of her. He seemed so calm on the surface, yet she sensed worry and anxiety within his heart. She couldn't possibly fight him if his mind was somewhere else; it wouldn't be fair at all for him. 

Finally, she sighed heavily, moving into her normal pose once again as a slow smile stretched across her face. She honoured the true values that this boy held inside him. He was extremely worried for a girl that he had feelings for, and she didn't blame him. 

"I'm not the type to take advantage of one's emotions," she sighed as she retreated, handing the charm to him as she grinned slightly. "I don't have to fight you, and I know that. Even if I were to battle with you, it wouldn't be fair for you at all." 

Li blinked, his eyes gazing at the girl in amazement as she spoke. "Nani?" 

She smiled gently, turning to look at Sakura who was glaring at Yoko. "I can sense your feelings for this Sakura girl, Li. You don't have to deny it. I admit defeat this time." 

He stared at the translucent brown charm that she had handed to him, and he looked up, wondering if this all was a dream. Still, his face took on its usual red colour at the mere mention of his feelings towards Sakura. 

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" 

She turned back , raising an eyebrow as she pointed towards Sakura. "You don't think I'm going to let you off without a battle, ne? After all of this ends, I want you to return to this world and battle with me, do you hear?" 

He was silent before a slow smile broke across his face. There was something about this girl that he admired, yet he couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps it was the humane qualities that she had inside her, or maybe the girl's truthful nature. Still, it gave him a chance to help Sakura 

"Hai!" he spoke, pocketing the charm in his cardcaptor uniform before running to help Sakura, leaving Miyuki gazing after him. 

That boy's going to be the greatest of the Li clan that has ever lived, Miyuki thought as she watched him raise his sword at Yoko. He would rule the clan not only with fairness, but also with the responsibility that he had been thought since he was young. 

And of course, she reflected with a slight smile. 

He would most probably rule it together with Sakura.   


-------  


Yoko blinked at the sight of Li beside Sakura, holding his sword to ward off a sphere that had nearly hit her a minute ago. Had that boy already defeated Miyuki? That was impossible; Miyuki was invincible! 

"Aren't you supposed to be battling with Miyuki, boy?" she hissed, her blue eyes glaring coldly at him as she spoke. "Don't come interfering into my battle when you're not supposed to!" 

Li grinned confidently at the guardian before he turned to look at Sakura. "Miyuki has a much softer heart that you'll ever have," he spoke, gripping his sword in a ready pose. "Let's just say that it's me and Sakura-chan against you now, ne?" 

Sakura blinked, turning to stare at him in surprise. Whatever did his words mean? 

"Li-kun, what about the earth element charm?" 

He smiled, just as Yoko began to attack the both of them. Raising his sword, he closed his eyes and uttered a chant. "Force, know my plight; release the light! Lightning!" 

The bolts of lightning that shot out from his sword swirled around the two black spheres, inserting small electrical bolts before finally electrocuting the two black spheres. When the smoke cleared, Li and Sakura could see Yoko's angry face. 

"I'm not going to be defeated by some cardcaptor!" she declared, just as she raised both her arms. A row of black spheres appeared around Li and Sakura, and they took a step back in shock. 

Li gritted his teeth, gazing at the long row of black spheres that surrounded them in a circle. How were they ever going to defeat this? His power was going to run out soon, and he knew Sakura couldn't handle this all by himself. But what other choice did he have? 

He raised his sword again, but Sakura grabbed his arm suddenly. His eyes shot open, staring at the girl as she pointed towards a far end of the area. Following her indication, he slowly turned to gaze at the group of elemental charm guardians that they had defeated standing there. What could they possible want? 

Korashiku, the water element charm guardian, smiled, his eyes gleaming as he gazed at Li and Sakura. "Let us handle Yoko, Li. I do believe we've got a score to settle with her, ne?" 

Sonoko nodded, her eyes on the two other guardians, Natsue and Miyuki who stood beside her, nodding in unison. "You've looked down on our powers in the past, Yoko-chan. it's time you receive what you truly should have." 

Sakura blinked, looking confused about the entire thing that seemed to be happening in front of her in a most amazing speed. Why would the rest of the elemental charm guardians gang up against one of their own kind? 

"Don't worry, Li," Miyuki assured him with a grim smile as she moved into a ready pose. "We'll make sure you get the void element charm. Just leave this work to us; we'll be more than glad to do it for you." 

Yoko gritted her teeth, glaring at the group that stood facing her. How could these weaklings that couldn't even defeat her, now turn their back on her one by one and actually support those cardcaptors? 

"I do believe you're going against the wrong person here, minna-san," she addressed the group of guardians that stood opposite of her. "As far as the rules go, we're supposed to be getting rid of them, not fighting with me. Or have your brains been somehow damaged by their battles with them?" 

Natsue snorted, gazing sharply at the void element charm guardian until the girl retreated a few steps to the back. "That's why we have never liked to work with you, Yoko-san," she spoke curtly, signaling for Li and Sakura to move to one side. "You insult us too much." 

Yoko smirked, moving into a ready pose as she glared at the other four guardians. "Very well then. I accept your challenge, but I warn you, you'll be sorry for uttering those words to me!" 

"We'll see!" 

With that cry, Korashiku rushed forward, aiming his sword as a few waves of water appeared around Yoko. She, in turn, simply yawned and with a sweep of a hand, brought a row of black spheres to view. 

The three guardians stepped forward, each bent on defeating the void element charm as Korashiku staggered a few steps back. Finally steadying himself, he narrowed his eyes, raising his sword once more, only to be stopped by Natsue. 

"No, Korashiku-san," she spoke decisively as she stepped forward. "Let me try. I've been defeated by her before- and I won't lose this time." 

Yoko let out a laugh as she turned to gaze at the group that stood a few meters away from her. "All of you don't even value your own lives," she sniffed disdainfully with a wave of her hand. "I don't mind that; I can always earn all your charms once I've killed all of you." 

There was an audible gasp from Sakura as she stepped forward. How could Yoko be so evil as to kill all of her friends? 

Was there no hope for her and Li to return to their world?  


-------  


The sudden astounding silence was deafening as the seven individuals watched all the happenings in the other world. Each could sense how intense the atmosphere was; no one uttered a word. 

Finally, Tomoyo broke the silence. "Sakura-chan is going to be all right," she spoke, trying to convince all the people there. "She and Li-kun have been able to get through so many challenges before this. They're bound to return with success." 

Eriol turned to gaze at her seriously, his blue eyes seeming to penetrate the deep regions of her heart, She fell silent, blushing slightly under his careful blue gaze. He sighed, turning back to stare at the crystal globe. 

"I only wish it were that easy," he sighed audibly before turning to look at the rest of the people there. "The feud between the guardians have long existed since The Unlimited created that world. Yoko has long insulted the other guardians; something was bound to happen." 

Kaho nodded, her eyes serious as she turned to look at the three yin Clow cards. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that Yoko might do what she has threatened. After all, she has the third element, The Fire, in her hands now. It'll be easy for her to defeat all the other four guardians alone." 

The Unlimited, in turn, nodded silently. Kaho's words were true; the conflict this time would most probably lead to bloodshed on that world. "What about Li and Sakura?" 

Eriol looked down, clenching his fists as he spoke. His voice was quiet, yet Tomoyo could sense anger and frustration behind his controlled tone of voice. 

"I don't know. If Yoko is defeated by any chance, the charm will be theirs. All the same, if all four guardians are defeated, they might have to battle Yoko by themselves. They would have a lesser chance of winning, unfortunately." 

"Isn't there any way for the four guardians to win their battle against Yoko?" 

"The powers of all the four guardians combined isn't enough alone to defeat Yoko. Of course, if Li-kun and Sakura-chan were to work together with them, the odds might turn to them. After all, the guardians do possess some magic" 

Meilin could the worry inside her rising once more as she closed her eyes in silent prayer. "Please let both Li and Sakura be fine," she prayed, her heart racing. 

There was nothing more precious than her cousin, and she wasn't going to lose him!  


-------  


Li was silent as he watched the four guardians battle against Yoko. His eyes were closed, and he was concentrating on something, but Sakura couldn't sense what he was feeling at that moment. 

"Li-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" 

He opened his eyes, only to blink at the sight of Sakura's inquisitive green eyes. Shaking his head, he turned red as he looked away, embarrassed as always by her mere gaze. 

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Nani?" 

She was silent as she gazed at him. Li did know that the four guardians' didn't stand a chance against Yoko, she could tell as she heaved a sigh. His powers had increased, yet he just didn't use them to their full extent. 

"You know that Korashiku, Natsue, Sonoko and Miyuki don't stand a chance against the void element charm guardians, ne?" she asked, staring at his back as he nodded slowly. 

"Hai. Their powers aren't enough even if they were to combine all four element together; it's as if we were using The Wind against The Fire. It worsens the entire condition. All four of them may have the spirit, but they simply don't have sufficient powers to defeat her." 

The brown haired girl's eyes narrowed as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn't know if he would agree with her idea; he might simply protest and remark that it was a crazy idea to start with. 

"Why don't we help them, Li-kun?" 

Turning to gaze at the eager leaf green stare, Li averted his gaze to the battle that was going on in front of them doubtfully. Need they actually interfere in a battle when they had specifically told not to? 

"I don't know, Sakura-chan," he spoke at last, turning unwillingly to meet her eyes. "Miyuki-chan has already told us not to enter this battle. Still" 

His voice trailed off as he stared doubtfully at Yoko who was easily defending herself against all of their attacks that came one by one. It was true; the four guardians could never defeat Yoko this way. However, if he and Sakura were to help them, their chances of reaching victory might increase 

"We have nothing against them," Sakura argued pleadingly as she watched his fists slowly clench. "They can't do any harm to us anyhow, as we already have their elemental charm with us due to our successes over them. What harm could come in our way?" 

"Wakata. Demo, you must think of the consequences that might befall us to if we were truly to battle against her too, Sakura-chan. The chances of us winning over her is a slight one; the combination of our powers with the four other guardians is just a little more than hers. Is it worth it?" 

Sakura stared at him, holding back the anger that had now risen inside her. How had Li changed all these years? If they had been faced with the same dilemma ten years ago when they were still in fifth grade, she was sure that he wouldn't have hesitated to help them! 

"I've always thought that you were someone with a heart, Li-kun," she spoke bitterly as she began to march into the battle site. "I didn't know that the Li Syaoran that I had known ten years back had changed into this type of person." 

He watched her walk away, stunned. Did she really mean what she said. Had he really become heartless after all the training on the ways of how to govern the Li clan when he had been in Hong Kong? 

"Sakura-chan!" he called, something finally clicking into his mind. 

"Matte!" 

Sakura raised her wand just as she felt a pair of gentle hands pushing it down once more. She spun around, only to smile at the sight of Li who was holding his sword in his right hand. 

"You don' really expect me to miss all the fun while you battle your way through here, do you?" he spoke as he grinned. He released her hand, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Yoko who was standing not far from them. 

She nodded. Li was right about something, she thought as she watched him raise his sword slightly. 

They would always be together. Issho.  
  


-------  


Meilin bit her lip as she watched Li and Sakura join into to the fierce battle. Could they come out safe with the void element charm? Although they did have a slight advantage over Yoko, but the doubt still resided in her mind on their chances of winning. 

She sighed, her hands trembling slightly as she watched Li blend into the scene of the battle. He had always been more than glad to take risks for the people that were close to him; she had experienced that in fifth grade where he had been extra protective of her because of her frequent interference while he and Sakura were capturing Clow cards. 

Li had never liked anyone else than Sakura all these years, she reflected with a wistful smile. Being the head of the Li clan, many girls constantly came to visit him, but none ever took his heart, for he claimed that she was the one that he was waiting for. 

Clenching her fists, she gave a silent prayer that the both of them would come out safe from that world. Still, Li had to remember that he would take the consequences when Sakura changed the remaining yin Clow cards into Sakura cards. he had to disappear from this earth. 

His decision wasn't questioned; Eriol, Tomoyo and Kaho did know that the two of them were perfect for each other. To tell the truth, everyone knew about how the both of them felt towards each other, it was only Li and Sakura who didn't face the truth. 

Still, she couldn't tell how she'd feel if she were to lose Li. He had been her closest cousin, always protecting and looking out for her no matter what she did. Could she bear the pain that followed on if he disappeared? 

"Meilin-chan?" 

She blinked, spinning around at the sound of Tomoyo's soft voice, only to be greeted by a pair of worried blue eyes. "Are you worried about Li-kun and Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan?" 

There was a silent nod from the girl who turned back to gaze at the crystal globe once more. "No one will ever understand how I treasure Li-kun as a brother and not merely a cousin," she spoke softly. "He was always looking out for me whenever I got into trouble. What'll I do without him?" 

Tomoyo nodded understandingly, her blue eyes sympathetic as she threw a gaze at Eriol who was watching the both of them with a slight frown. She knew how worried Meilin felt; she and Sakura were cousins too after all. 

"Don't worry, Meilin-chan. I have faith that they'll escape from that world unharmed," she tried to convince the girl who simply kept quiet. To tell the truth, Tomoyo herself wasn't even sure if she believed in her own words. The words and their logic seemed so far away from each other for some reason. 

"I hope so, Tomoyo-chan," came the gentle reply as Meilin looked up and smiled. For a split second, Tomoyo saw a flash of the old Meilin that she had known ten years ago, but the glitter in Meilin's eyes was quickly gone as she turned back to the crystal globe. 

"I want to see Li-kun one more time if he were to disappear from this earth."  


-------  


Sakura fended off a black sphere with The Water and crouched, readying herself for the next attack from Yoko. Li and her together with the other four guardians did have a little advantage over Yoko, but what Li said was true. The combination of their powers weren't enough to defeat her. 

Yoko let out a small snarl just as The Water attacked her, but was quickly subsided when a black sphere appeared around the spirit of the Sakura card, preventing it from attacking her any longer. "Don't think that you've won yet, girl," she growled, her blue eyes flashing as she readied herself into a fighting pose. 

The brown haired girl could feel herself tense just as she gripped her wand. Beside her, Li stiffened, his amber brown eyes fixed on the guardian as he gave a small smile. 

"Don't think you've won either!" he spoke, rushing forward as he attacked her with his sword. Fending off the spheres that seemed to generate themselves around him, he concentrated on hitting the guardian with what was left of his powers. 

Yoko let out a scream of pain as a lightning bolt hit her right shoulder, and her eyes immediately narrowed dangerously at the wary amber gaze. "You'll pay for that," she swore as two spheres generated themselves around Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan!" 

He rushed forward, but was frozen in his tracks just a sphere appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path. Spinning around, he gritted his teeth as he glared at her. 

"What do you want? Why are you treating Sakura-chan in such a way?" 

She merely shrugged, her blue eyes having an evil and mysterious glint in them as she gazed at the spheres that were blocking the other cardcaptor from view. "I told you you'd pay for what you did to me. This is what I would call 'revenge', ne?" 

Li gritted his teeth, perspiration beading his forehead as he stared worriedly at the gigantic sphere that had appeared due to the combination of the two spheres earlier. 

"Perhaps you'd be interested to know what might be going on in that sphere," Yoko spoke as she gazed intently at him. "Let's just say that for every attack that I get hit with, your little tomodachi over there will take the same beating. Wouldn't you call it fair?" 

Li stood, clenching his fists tightly as he stared worriedly at the sphere. Dare he risk the life of the girl that he loved for just this battle? 

He closed his eyes, trying to withstand the tears that threatened to squeeze out at that very moment. Sakura was the only girl that he had ever cared so deeply for. Yet, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to utter the three words that he had been keeping a secret from her all this time. 

Unexpectedly, the words that he couldn't utter before rose to his lips now, and a lone tear streamed down his face as they came out. 

"Ai shiteruSakura-chan."  


Authors notes: 

Well, that's the second last batch of the series (I hope ^o^;;). I haven't any idea what this may lead to, and come to think of it, I have no idea where Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship will lead to either. Notice that I haven't put Eriol's new name 'Eli Moon' in this story, for the news has only come out when I was half writing this story and it was too late to change it now. The adventure at its height now, so please be patient for the last chapter of the entire story! \^o^/  


Japanese words: 

Matte- Wait   
-sensei- used as a suffix for teacher, can also be used as a single word "sensei" meaning "teacher"   
Daijobu desu ka- Are you okay/all right   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaningand is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sureI think it means "What is it"   
Demo- but   
Daijobu- I'm okay/all right, or it's okay/all right   
Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinesenot that it really matters now. ^^   
Nani- what   
Yukata- Something like a kimono. In fact, I have trouble on naming these clothes: are they kimono or yukata? Anyway, it's a kind of informal summer kimonoat least, that's what the dictionary says   
Iie- no   
Ai shiteru- I love you   
San - Mr/Mrs/Miss, honorific for someone of status equal to yourself. Is to be add at the end of the name  
Chan - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name  
Kun - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name.  
Hai - Yes.  
Iie - No..  
Issho - Together  
Wakata- I understand  
  



	6. Sacrificial Promises: The Final Showdown

Li and Sakura

Li closed his eyes, trying to numb the pain that tore at his heart as he gazed at the opaque black sphere that stood only a few meters away from him. He had put the life of the girl he loved most on the line just for this charm? 

His amber eyes seemed to pierce through his opponent who stood smirking in front of him with gleaming blue eyes. She lifted an amused eyebrow at his reaction as she spoke. 

"Don't worry. All you have to do is to surrender, and I'll release that Sakura girl. After all, fair is fair, ne?" she inquired, shooting him a steely blue gaze as she watched him try to sort out his mixed emotions at that moment. 

He looked down, clenching his fists ever so tightly. Both the void element charm and Sakura were equally important to him. Still, if he was to battle Yoko, he would be endangering the Sakura's life. He couldn't do that, could he? 

__

"You and I will always be issho." 

He squeezed his eyes close as Sakura's clear words seemed to thunder through his mind. Sakura wouldn't have approved if he were to surrender just because he was forced to save her. 

Still, it didn't make sense just to let her get harmed because he was so desperate to redeem the void element charm. In fact, both decisions didn't even seem to make sense now. 

__

"No matter what happens, I know you'll always be there for me." 

His eyes shot open, listening to the words that he had heard from her almost ten years ago. She had placed her trust in him, and he couldn't fail her. Not at this moment! 

His amber gaze remained on the guardian as a slow smile formed on his lips. He was sure of what he had to do now. In fact, he had never ever in his life been surer than how he felt right at this moment.

-------

MEANWHILE IN TOMOEDA UNIVERISTY…

Chiharu gazed at the photograph of Li and Sakura on her table as she sighed. The two of them had much in common since fourth grade; they shared the same liking in sports, and of course, in each other. 

She sighed, remembering how red Li's face had used to turn when Sakura looked at him. she hadn't noticed that earlier, but after Li's departure from Tomoeda, Tomoyo had informed her of that. It was only then she knew that Li and Sakura actually harboured feeling for each other. 

All of this wouldn't happen if Li and Sakura had realized their true feelings ten years ago before Li left for Hong Kong. In fact, that would have made life easier for the both of them than suffer all the pain and agony of a love that was never answered. 

Another sigh escaped her lips as she smiled at the photo that had been taken while they had visited the skating rink. Li and Meilin had complained that they didn't know how to skate. Yet, he had skated fine later, only to slip once again when he was gazing at Sakura. 

Still, she had never imagined that Meilin would then return to Hong Kong for a short period of time due to some unknown reasons. That, Tomoyo had told her, that Li and Sakura's relationship had gradually improved and the both of them had grown closer. 

The loud ring of her telephone jerked her out from her deep thoughts as she blinked. Picking up the receiver, she spoke a soft "Hello" on the phone. 

Yamazaki's voice came over the line; his voice slightly tinged with worry and anxiety after he mumbled a quick reply to her greeting on the phone. 

"Chiharu-chan? Is Sakura-chan there with you?" 

She blinked, her brown eyes widening in surprise as she replied. "Iie, of course not. Why would she be with me at this time of the night? Besides, it's almost morning!" 

"Not so," he sighed over the phone. "Li-kun, Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan have gone missing. I've tried calling them, but no one picks up the phone." 

Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at the phone. "Maybe they've gone out, Yamazaki-kun. Tomoyo-chan, in turn, might be taking some videos of both Li-kun and Sakura-chan together." 

"That's impossible. No place is open this late." 

She sighed, glancing briefly at the clock that stood on the table not far from her. 

"Very well, Yamazaki-kun. I'll meet you at in front of Tomoeda University in five minutes."

-------

Li gripped his sword in his right hand, ready to unsheathe it. His amber eyes narrowed at Yoko, his attention concentrated on the opponent who was standing in front of him. 

Suddenly, Yoko fingers twitched ever so slightly, and two black spheres appeared around him. Narrowly leaping out of the way, he swiftly unsheathed his sword, bringing out a parchment. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! …Lightning!" 

The bolts of lightning seem to zap the spheres, causing them to fall into a useless rubble on the ground just as he landed. He couldn't continue blocking Yoko's attacks, he knew. Sooner or later, he would be forced to attack her instead, and at that time, he had to bear the consequences that came with it. 

"Force, know my plight; release the light! …Fire!" 

Fire rings immediately flew towards the void element charm guardian, but there was not even a flinch from the girl. Instead, she stood still, unmoving through the crackling flames before raising an arm. 

The fire seemed to be doused by some type of magic as they suddenly disappeared into thin air. Raising an eyebrow, Yoko took a step closer to Li, whose panic was mounting by every passing minute. 

Miyuki, who was watching nearby couldn't keep silent anymore. She had seen and felt the fighting spirit of this cardcaptor, and something spurred her to help him. Taking a step forward, she glared at Yoko. 

"I'll help you, Li-kun." 

He blinked in surprise before giving her a confident nod. Then, the both of them charged forward at Yoko, who immediately created two spheres for protection. 

Dodging away from the black spheres easily, Miyuki raised her hands just as Li closed his eyes, using his fire parchment at exactly the same time. The two attacks hit Yoko, causing her to fall back, letting out a loud scream of pain. 

Li shot a worried gaze to the black sphere that surrounded Sakura, only to recoil in horror as he noticed that the opaque walls had somewhat thinned out, and now Sakura's pain filled face was clear in view. 

Her expression seemed to be frozen, as if asking Li why he was doing this to her. He froze, only to be pulled back to the scene just as Miyuki used one of her attacks to defend him from a surprise attack from Yoko. 

Seeing that he wasn't in good shape to battle at this moment, she shook her head. "I think it's best you don't do anything, Li," she spoke seriously, her eyes dark. "I can handle Yoko myself." 

He shook his head obstinately, his hatred for the guardian of the void element charm already curling inside his heart. 

"No, Miyuki-chan. I want to defeat this guardian by myself."

-------

Meilin shot up, sweat beading her forehead as she gazed at the crystal globe. From her point of view, it was very clear that Sakura was definitely in much pain- causing Li to lose his normally focused concentration on battling Yoko. 

She took a step forward, somehow hating herself at that very moment at her lack of magical powers. If she actually possessed even a meager of the powers Li and Sakura had, she could have helped Li defeat Yoko. 

"Hang on, Sakura-chan," she croaked, her voice somehow lost in the soft breeze that blew some strands of her hair back. "I'm sure Li will win this time. He always has…" 

Yet, as she uttered those words, some doubt clouded her mind as she knew that the chances of what she had previously said were very slim. Yoko was simply too strong; Li and Miyuki's power wasn't enough to stop her from keeping the void element charm and defeating the both of them. 

Tomoyo watched silently as Meilin gazed at the crystal globe somewhat wistfully. She knew how much the girl cared about Li ever since Li had found her bird when they were still young; Meilin had never forgotten how he had always looked put for her. 

"Meilin-chan." 

The black haired girl blinked, turning around only to be greeted by the warm expression in Tomoyo's blue gaze. "Trust in Li-kun. I believe he has the power to defeat Yoko. You have to believe in him!" 

Meilin smiled grimly, wiping away the traces of tears from her eyes as she spoke slowly, pronouncing each word in its clear syllable. "I only wish I could do as you say, Tomoyo-chan. But now…" 

Her voice trailed off as she gazed at the crystal globe once more. There was a longing in her eyes that Tomoyo could see, and she lowered her video camera. She could understand the girl's worry for Li; after all, she and Sakura were cousins. 

"The both of you have always been together. I trust that even if you were in the same situation as Sakura-chan is right now, Li-kun will surely save you." 

The girl lifted her head, her eyes shimmering as a lone tear flowed freely down her fair cheek. 

A glimmer of hope had begun to show itself, and for once, she didn't want to let it go.

-------

Miyuki gazed at Li doubtfully as she spoke. "I don't think that it's a good idea to go up against Yoko alone, Li," she commented slowly, her blue eyes boring into him. 

He shook his head, watching as Yoko moved into a ready stance while his amber eyes narrowed. "I can't afford to lose the void element charm just because I have to rescue someone, Miyuki-chan. Besides, Sakura's arrival into this world was all due to my fault." 

The guardian blinked, but obediently stepped aside as Li brandished his sword. There was something in his words that made her believe in him, Miyuki reflected as she wiped the sweat that had already beaded her forehead. He could win, and he knew that. 

Yoko, however, thought quite the opposite. She stood confidently, glaring daggers at the brown haired boy as she clenched her fists tightly. "This isn't over, boy. Remember, I still have your Sakura with me. I can harm her whenever I want to!" 

He seemed to be struck by her words, retreating as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. Still, Sakura wouldn't approve if he were to let the void element charm go just because of her. All the same… 

__

"Don't bother about me, Li-kun. Defeat Yoko." 

Sakura's voice suddenly seemed to pierce through his mind, making his eyes widen. Could Sakura really be asking him to defeat Yoko and not care about her? But why? 

__

"Listen to me, Li-kun. You're the only one capable of defeating Yoko. Please!" 

His eyes seemed to take on its former serious expression as he nodded. She was right; the important thing was for the both of them to exit from this world and seal The Unlimited and covert the two remaining yin Clow cards into Sakura cards. 

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," he whispered as he charged at Yoko, feeling the strength coursing through him once more. It was as if her words had some type of effect on him. 

Yoko blinked, avoiding his incoming attack only narrowly as she generated two spheres in front of her as protection before she slid back. 

"I should've known that you wouldn't care about that Sakura girl," she spat bitterly, her blue eyes glaring at him. "I should have known that you Clow descendants were all the same- all of you are heartless!" 

He blinked, freezing suddenly at the sound of her words. "Nani? What do you mean by 'heartless'? Since when have we treated you badly?" 

She glared at him, her steely blue gaze unmoving as she spoke. "I waited for that ancestor of yours to return all these years. He promised to return after creating that last Clow card of his, but he never did. Now, aren't you doing the same thing by leaving that Sakura girl alone?" 

He blinked again, not understanding what she had said. "My ancestor? Clow Reed?" 

She nodded tearfully as she clenched her fists. "I can't believe I was so naïve to fall for his lies! But I'm not the soft Yoko anymore. I won't trust any person that comes from the Clow family tree!" 

Li narrowly dodged the two black spheres that hurtled his way as he looked at her confusedly. Since when had Clow Reed promised this girl that he'd return to this world? 

Besides, didn't she know that Clow Reed had died after he sealed The Void, The Influence and The Unlimited under the floor of his mansion?

-------

Eriol blinked at the mention of Clow Reed in Yoko's words. It was true; his past form had made a promise to this girl that he would return to see her after he had created The Unlimited, but he never did have a chance to because he had died. 

He looked up at the starry sky, sensing that dawn was approaching as he recalled the incident that had happened decades ago… 

__

"Clow-sama?" 

__

He turned around, only to be faced by two innocent round blue eyes. He smiled as he gazed at the guardian that stood in front of him. "Nanda, Yoko-chan?" 

__

She looked down, somewhat shy to ask him a question as she drew circles on the sand. "I just wanted to know…is it true that you're returning to the other world?" 

__

He looked surprised; he hadn't told anyone. "Hai, Yoko-chan. I have to create my last Clow card, and it can only be done in the other world. I have no other choice." 

__

"I see…" 

__

"Nani? Is something wrong?" 

__

She quickly shook her head, denying the fact. Still, he could see the beads of perspiration that beaded her forehead at that moment, and he smiled gently at her. 

"If there's something wrong, you know you can always tell me, Yoko-chan. What is it?" 

__

She was silent, seeming to ponder something as she looked down at the ground. There was silence between them before she finally spoke up. 

__

"Will you be returning to this world then? I mean, after you've completed your task of creating your last Clow card?" 

__

His smile widened as she chuckled softly. So that was why this girl seemed so worried- because she wanted to know when he was returning to this world. 

__

"Of course, Yoko-chan. I'll be back. Don't you worry." 

__

Her face immediately brightened, and she smiled. "Promise that you'll return, Clow-sama. Promise me so I'll know you'll be back." 

__

He blinked, seeming surprised at her strange behaviour. 

__

"Very well, Yoko-chan. I promise that I'll be back after creating my last Clow card." 

Eriol opened his eyes slowly, now understanding why Yoko was so unwilling to hand over the last elemental charm. It was because of the promise that Clow Reed never fulfilled- the promise to return to that world. 

Yoko had been waiting for Clow Reed all these years- and he couldn't blame her for feeling bitter. It had been indeed a long time since Clow Reed had died, and Yoko had waited for him, just like how Madoushi had waited for him all those years in Hong Kong. 

"Eriol-kun, what does all this mean? What does Clow Reed have to do with this?" 

He blinked, taking a step back as Tomoyo's face suddenly appeared in front of him. Her eyes held an inquiring look, and he felt himself reddening slightly under her gaze. 

"You see, I- Clow Reed had promised Yoko when he was still alive that he'd return to that world once he had finished creating The Unlimited. Unfortunately, he had died before he could return," Eriol explained, his blue eyes serious. 

"Demo…what doe all of this have to with Li-kun and Sakura-chan?" 

"Yoko thinks that Li-kun is like Clow Reed- that he'll leave Sakura-chan when he's in danger. She thought that Clow Reed purposely left her alone, while in reality, he died." 

She nodded, understanding the seriousness of the entire situation. "Wakata. And Yoko is willing to harm the both of them just for what happened decades ago?" 

He sighed deeply as he gazed at the crystal globe. Yoko had grown much since the last time Clow Reed had seen her, yet she still looked just as young. 

"I only realized this just now, Tomoyo-chan. There is a possibility that Yoko might have been waiting for Clow Reed all these years because of the same reason as why Sakura-chan has waited for Li-kun to return to Tomoeda." 

She gazed him wonderingly before it finally clicked into her mind. She sighed deeply as she gazed at the crystal globe. So Yoko had liked Clow Reed, but didn't have the courage to tell him. It was after all these years that she had thought that he had broke his promise. 

For some reason, she pitied Yoko at that moment. 

-------

Li narrowly dodged a black sphere that narrowly grazed his elbow as he continued to gaze at Yoko. Tears that now began to flood the edges of her eyes were wiped off hurriedly, only to surface once again. 

"Your line of magicians are liars!" she spoke, generating another sphere and shooting towards him as she gritted her teeth. "That ancestor of yours never kept his promise, and like a fool, I waited for him all these years!" 

He paused, his amber eyes uncomprehending as he stared at her warily. "You were waiting for my ancestor to return all these years from my world?" he inquired, leaping away once again to dodge the incoming sphere. "But why?" 

"He promised me that he would return to this world!" she screeched as another sphere flew at him, now directly hitting his arm while making him wince in pain. "He made a promise, and he broke it!" 

She stood on the ground, panting as she glared at him. "I've learnt a lesson then. Never trust the Clow descendants; they're bound to follow the example their ancestor set." 

Blinking, he took a step back as she lifted both her arms, creating the most gigantic black sphere that he had ever seen. She closed her eyes, focusing her entire energy and powers on creating it. 

"I will never forgive him for what he did to me," she breathed softly as she generated her powers to the sphere. "He left me with the excuse that he'll return after creating his last Clow card, and he never did." 

Li's eyes cleared, now understanding the cause of Yoko's fury. "Matte! You don't understand, Yoko. Clow Reed didn't leave you, he died after sealing all three yin Clow cards under the floor of his mansion!" 

Her eyes shot open as she stared at him, her face growing pale as if she had been shot. She shook her head, trying to deny the fact that she had just heard seconds ago. 

"Iie," she spoke, her blue eyes looking confused as she gazed at him. "Clow Reed isn't dead. He's a sorcerer! He can't die." 

Gazing at her warily, he lowered his sword as he sighed. "My ancestor created The Unlimited, but he ran into some difficulties with the other yin Clow cards and was forced to seal them under his mansion. After that, he died. Now, he's reincarnated as Sakura-chan's father and another boy called Eriol." 

This news seemed to shock her, and she sank to her knees. "Why?" she whispered, her eyes flooding with tears as she retrieved the void element charm from her pocket. "Why did he have to die?" 

Her mind began to work, beginning to recall how she had gotten the void element charm decades ago… 

__

She had been surprised at seeing that Clow Reed had been waiting for her in the forest. Blushing slightly, she looked down. 

__

"Is there anything important, Clow-sama? Why do you come to the forest?" 

__

He turned to face her, smiling slightly as he studied her. His steely blue gaze made her blush even fiercer, and his smile widened. 

__

"You already know that I'm returning to my world, ne? Before I return, I want to appoint you guardian of the void element charm. Will you take the responsibility of guarding this elemental charm, Yoko-chan?" 

__

She looked up, gazing wonderingly at the black charm that he held out in front of her. Her? The guardian of the void element charm? 

__

"That is too much trust you put on me, Clow-sama. I don't have sufficient powers to be guarding the most important elemental charm in this world. Perhaps Miyuki-chan would be a better choice?" 

__

He shook his head, keeping her in his warm gaze. "Iie. I have already appointed Miyuki-chan in charge of the earth element charm. Don't worry Yoko-chan. You are the most powerful of the lot, and I think that you should be guarding this charm." 

__

She looked down, turning red once more. How could she not feel flattered over what he said? 

"I have no choice then but to accept, since you have already made up your mind," she sighed as she gazed down at the ground, drawing circles with her feet on the soft soil. "Arigato, Clow-sama." 

__

He only smiled before disappearing into the dark shadows of the trees in the forest. 

The truth was a cruel blow to her. She kneeled, sobbing her heart out at the revelation of the truth that she had been kept from for all these years. How could the only person that she cared about die?

-------

Tomoyo was silent as she watched the sobbing Yoko in the other world. Eriol was right- it wasn't her fault why she felt so bitter towards Li and Sakura. After all, she had been left alone all these years, only to find out that the person that she had been waiting for had died. 

Eriol gazed at her carefully, wondering what she was thinking. He hadn't any idea what Yoko would do next to Li and Sakura, and he truly hoped that they weren't going to be injured. 

"Eriol-kun?" 

He blinked, snapping to attention as he kept an eye on the crystal globe. "Nanda, Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Tell me, did Clow Reed have the same feelings towards Yoko as she had towards him? Did he like her too?" she asked, turning to face him as she spoke. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into him as he looked away, turning a little red in the face. 

"Clow Reed treated Yoko as he would treat his own daughter," Eriol replied softly, gazing up at the stars as he sighed. "He only thought of her as a daughter that he never had. That's all." 

She sighed, smiling gently at him as she spoke. "To tell the truth, Eriol-kun, I don't blame her for being this bitter. After all, it's been a long time since she's seen Clow Reed. Besides, she didn't know that she'd never see him again." 

Eriol turned extremely red in the face at the sound of her words. Tomoyo was right; it wasn't Yoko's fault for she had been alone all these years. Loneliness had a funny way of playing around with one's heart sometimes… 

He turned to gaze at the crystal globe, feeling a wave of sympathy for the girl that had waited for Clow Reed all these years. Still, he couldn't do anything as he wasn't fully Clow Reed; the other half of Clow Reed was Fujitaka Kinomoto after all. 

Yet, he wished he could do something for her to make up for her bitter solitary life all these years. He didn't want her to forget all her bittersweet memories; Clow Reed had always treasured their times together. 

At that moment, he could only smile, hoping for the best.

-------

Yoko's shoulders shook as her sobs wrecked through her. She couldn't believe that the only person that she had ever cared about was now gone. He would never return- and now all she had left was memories. 

Li watched the guardian sobbing, and a soft spot eventually began to form in his heart. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, he smiled as he watched her stare at him. "Don't cry, Yoko-chan. I'm sure Clow Reed wouldn't like to see you in such a condition now." 

She seemed to gaze into his amber eyes for a long minute, before finally raising her hand. The black sphere that surrounded Sakura suddenly disappeared, and Li blinked as the familiar brown haired girl emerged into sight. 

"Sakura-chan!" 

She blinked, as if newly awakened from long nap before her eyes widened at the sight of a sobbing Yoko. "Li-kun…nani? What happened to Yoko?" 

Her question went unanswered as Yoko tossed the void element charm to him. "Here," she spoke simply, wiping the tears from her blue eyes as a wry smile began to form in the corners of her lips. "This is yours. You've rightfully earned it." 

Li caught the charm, looking stunned as she stood up. Her blue eyes seemed to flash kindly at him at Sakura as she smiled. "Take care of that Sakura girl. I believe that the both of you were meant for each other." 

He turned red at her statement, but blinked as her face turned serious once more. "Lay the elemental charms on that rock following the order of how you managed to collect them," she spoke, pointing to a large, smooth rock beside him. 

Obediently, he spread them out following the sequence they had been found: water, wood, fire, earth and last of all, void. Yoko was the only one that knew the way to exit this world, and he had to follow her directions. 

There was a sudden flash of light, and suddenly, a bright white doorway seemed to appear in front of him and Sakura. He blinked, shading his eyes from the bright light before glancing at Yoko. 

"Go on," she spoke softly, her blue eyes filling with tears as she waved. "This is the way back to your world. Wasn't this what you were fighting so hard for?" 

Sakura took a step front, motioning for Li to follow her. "Arigato, Yoko-chan," she spoke softly, somehow wishing that she could do something for this lonely guardian. "Is there anything I can do for you…?" 

She snorted, smiling as she watched the brown haired girl pause in her tracks. "Just send my regards to that reincarnation of Clow Reed," she spoke gently as fresh tears began to appear at the tips of her eyes. "Now, go before this portal closes." 

The two of them seemed to gaze one last time at the world that had brought them so much trouble before finally stepping through the portal. 

There was a flash of light and the entire other world was gone. Left was only the soft voice of Yoko that seemed to ring in their ears at that moment. 

"Arigato, my friends…"

-------

Tomoyo watched, almost unable to contain her happiness as Li and Sakura slowly emerged from the blinding white light that had suddenly appeared in front of her, Meilin and Eriol. 

Taking a step forward, she flung her arms around Sakura who blinked at the warm response from her friend. She did miss her cousin; there was no doubt about it as they had become very close friends since they had met when they were still children. 

Eriol, in turn, seemed to smile approvingly at Li, who took a step back. He was certainly proud of the way Li had handled his situation in the other world. Besides, he was the one that saved Sakura from being tortured by Yoko. 

"Arigato for telling Yoko-chan the truth, Li-kun," he spoke softly as the boy took a step closer to him. Li blinked, but quickly understood when the other boy smiled in return. There was an unspoken understanding between the two of at that moment before Eriol turned to gaze at The Unlimited. 

Silence suddenly fell over the group as they realized the next step of the converting process. It had already been mentioned earlier: the person that was chosen would have to disappear from the world itself. Besides, Li had already volunteered to take on the conditions of the conversion. 

Sakura turned to gaze carefully at Li, as if begging him not to leave her. Her green eyes seemed to bore through him, making him turn red for a split second. 

He simply averted his eyes, looking away although he knew deep inside him that he didn't want to part with her. Still, someone had to take the consequences, and he couldn't let Sakura be the one. After all, he was the only one left with magical powers. 

Eriol gazed back and forth at Li and Sakura, silently understanding their silence towards each other. Li didn't want to leave Tomoeda and Sakura, he could tell. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't want to lose Li. 

Still, the both of them knew the price for converting the three yin Clow cards into Sakura cards. There was no way the circumstances were going to be lifted- unless a miracle happened…somehow that is. 

"I guess my time is up," Li spoke finally, still avoiding Sakura's pleading green gaze. Turning to Meilin, he smiled gently, wiping her tears off the tip of her nose and cheeks. "Take care of yourself, Meilin-chan. Help me take care of kaasan too." 

Finally, he turned towards Sakura and closed his amber eyes, unable to meet her leaf green ones. "Very well, Sakura-chan. You can convert the Clow cards now. I am ready." 

She was stubbornly silent, unwilling to move as she gazed pleadingly at Eriol who simply shrugged. There was nothing he could do; Li had already made up his mind. She sighed in defeat and raised her wand. 

"You, Card created by Clow, drop your old form and revive under the name of your new master, Sakura!" 

As she uttered these words, tears had begun to stream down her pale cheeks. She was losing the only boy she had loved all this while- again. Why? Why did she have to make such painful sacrifices because of her duty as a cardcaptor? 

Li seemed to acknowledge her sorrow, and opened his eyes for a split second, gazing straight at her. He smiled gently, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time he was going to see the girl that he had been waiting for all these years. 

"Sakura-chan…" 

She looked up at the sound of him voice, astonished as he smiled ever so kindly at her. It was as if he wanted her to forgive him for what he had done, but she couldn't utter a words as she watched the magical storm swirl around him. 

He knew that it was useless even if he was to reveal his true feelings towards her now. Even if she was to come to know of how deep his feelings were for her, it would be to late. He would have already vanished. 

"Ai shiteru…Sakura-chan. I'll miss you…" 

As if struck by a bolt of lightning, she looked up. Li's words had struck an old wound in her heart, making her draw back slightly. Could Li really love her? Could the boy that had told her to wait really admit his true feelings towards her? 

Yet, it was all too late now. He was going to disappear- and leave her alone. 

Forever.

-------

Li closed his eyes, feeling the magical storm swirl around him. He had done what he had promised to do- and had paid dearly for it. Not only did he bring much sorrow to the girl he loved, he would also be leaving his position of the leader of the Li clan. 

Still, it was better than letting Sakura pay the heavy price of converting the three yin Clow cards into Sakura cards. She had a much awaited life to look forward to; he on the other hand, could only expect a life as the leader of the Li clan until his successor came along. 

__

"Don't you think it's unfair to her, then?" 

His eyes shot open at the sound of the gentle voice, and he whirled around to face it. Was there someone else trapped inside this magical storm too? But weren't the consequences borne only by him? 

__

"You may think so, Li-kun, but you will never understand your own heart if you keep trying to sacrifice yourself for others. Sometimes, you just have to let it go." 

Finally, he managed to locate a small brown haired girl with green eyes. She seemed just like Sakura during their elementary school days…but she seemed different. She seemed…sad. 

__

"You always thought that she'd live quite happily if you were to take on all the consequences. All the same, Sakura-chan has been suffering silently just because of your promise. Don't you think it's unfair to her that you have to break yet another promise to her?" 

He snorted, keeping a steady, unwavering gaze on the girl. "Sakura-chan can continue with her life without me. She has many other friends, and she is always guarded closely by her guardians. There is no need for me to be around." 

__

"That is what you think. Have you ever considered her feelings instead?" 

He glared at the girl suspiciously now as he spoke. "Who are you to speak of mine and Sakura-chan's feelings?" 

She seemed to smile softly, as if in a dream and still replied ever so softly and gently to him. 

__

"I am your past memories of Sakura-chan, Li-kun. I am what is going to be left if you were to truly take on the consequences. Besides, are you that willing to leave Sakura-chan? Don't you love her?" 

He looked down, clenching his fists as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face. It was true; he did love Sakura, but that was the only reason why he was willing to help her out. He didn't want her to be in any danger, or else he wouldn't forgive himself. 

__

"Still, you know that you're to afraid to face the truth. The truth that you actually like Sakura-chan, ne?" 

He shook his head furiously, denying the voice that seemed to pound in his head. Yet, he knew that her words rang true. He was actually worried not about Sakura's reaction, but also about his ability to come face to face with the truth. 

Besides, it was useless to talk about such things now. After all, he was going to disappear from the earth, and never see Sakura again. What was the difference? 

__

"You may still escape this, but only if the bond between the two of you is strong enough to withstand this. The both of you have withstood the test of time, but still have no inkling about the bond between yourselves." 

A bond? Between him and Sakura? 

He blinked, his amber eyes gazing warily at the girl that was smiling back calmly at him. "That's impossible," he remarked bitterly, looking down as he anticipated his fate. "This is how I was destined to end. Why do you want to stop fate from happening?" 

__

"I don't. I'm just a figment of your past; a part of your memories that have always comforted you in times when you were alone. Perhaps I shall never exist again- just like how you will never live to tell Sakura-chan your true feelings." 

He looked up, stunned at her words. It was as if she had reached out and gave him a stinging slap across his face. She was right; he had never told Sakura his true feelings aloud although he had many a time hinted it. "It's too late. I'll be gone when she realizes it." 

__

"Not so. If you can actually reach out and form a bond with Sakura-chan before this magical storm consumes you, you still have a chance to survive and see Sakura-chan once again, Li-kun." 

He seemed to contemplate her words, before nodding. 

-------

Tears hadn't stopped flowing out of Sakura's eyes ever since the magical storm had descended over Li. She couldn't believe that the boy she had been waiting for all these years was going to leave her yet again- this time, forever. 

It was as if she had set a curse upon Li, forcing him to face the consequences every time he came up with a dangerous Clow card that had yet been converted. While, she had converted The Void into a Sakura card, he had come close to losing his most treasured feeling. Now, he was going to disappear from the face of this earth because of the same reason. 

"Li-kun…why?" she choked out as the tears slowly streamed down her fair cheeks. Why was he so willing to take on any responsibility that he knew was rightfully hers? Why did he insist on taking the responsibilities? 

__

"Ai shiteru…Sakura-chan." 

The words that he had uttered at the airport rang in her ears over and over again, causing her to squeeze her green eyes shut, sealing herself from the pain that she knew only came from inside her. Li-kun…! 

She recalled the days she had spent, wondering when he'd come back to Tomoeda and fulfill his promise, and most probably the magical words that he had told her that day in the airport. It seemed all like a dream now, that she could never see him again. 

She hadn't realized it at first, but she knew now that the aching void that he left inside her only could be cured by him. There was no other person that could fill the place that this brown haired boy that had appeared suddenly in Tomoeda had earned. He was…special. 

He had always been there for her, no matter how serious or dangerous the condition was. He was constantly by her side, fighting by her while ensuring her safety. Why hadn't she acknowledged his feelings before? 

Now, she could only watch uselessly as the storm swallowed up the only person that she ever loved, reversing his very existence from this planet. How could she ever bear life anymore without him? 

__

"You can still do something, Sakura-chan." 

She looked up, suddenly noticing hat she wasn't on the roof of Tomoeda Elementary School anymore. Instead, she was surrounded by some type of fog in some place. 

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" she spoke, raising her wand as a warning sign to any offending intruder that dared to step closer to her at that moment. 

__

"I mean you no harm, Sakura-chan. I just want to help Li-kun escape his fate. There is a way for him to avoid the consequences of the conversion of the three yin Clow cards." 

The words made her stand up straight as she whirled around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. Could what this voice had said come true? Was there truly a way to avoid the price that had to be paid by converting the three yin Clow cards? 

At last, she spotted a brown haired boy standing not far away from her. He was immobile, and seemed to gaze straight at her with his piecing amber eyes. In fact, he looked like…Li. 

"Li-kun…?" 

__

"I wish I was Li-kun at this time, Sakura-chan. Still, I am only what is left of your memories of Li-kun. I'll be destroyed if he is ever wiped out from his very existence." 

Sakura blinked, her green eyes seeming confused for a minute before finally clearing. Her memories of L would be wiped out if he were to disappear from the face of this earth? Why? 

__

"Because the magical storm will reverse and erase his existence from the beginning of time. Meaning that the Li clan would have no future leader, and you wouldn't know Meilin either. You wouldn't have anyone to watch over you when you were capturing Clow cards either. Is that the way you want your future memories to be like?" 

She shook her head numbly, unable to imagine a past that the boy had mentioned. "I don't think I could stand a past like that. Still, it's too late now. He is going to vanish from this planet- and it's all because of me!" 

She broke down, sobbing softly as the boy looked on with a slight smile carved on his face. He seemed to acknowledge her sorrow, and the stern expression that had been on his face earlier softened. 

__

"There is still a way to save Li-kun from completely disappearing, Sakura-chan." 

She looked up, stunned at the sound of his words. There was a way to save Li? Wasn't the spell that had been cast on him when she converted the three yin Clow cards permanent? 

__

"Not so. There is a way to free him from this spell- but it all depends on the both of you." 

"The both of us?" She blinked confusedly, as if asking for an explanation for the boy that stood straight not far from her. 

What did her and Li have to do with this?

-------

Li gazed at the girl warily, as if half doubting the decision that he had made earlier. How could he possibly form a bond with Sakura when she was outside the magical storm at this very moment? 

__

"She isn't outside the magical storm, and neither are you inside the magical storm. Instead, the both of you are now in this world where only the two of you thrive. Time is running out, though- you can return to that magical storm within no time." 

He nodded, understanding the seriousness of the seriousness of the situation. If he were to run out of time, the magical storm would envelop him and certainly banish him from this world. Still, was Sakura willing to form that bond with him? 

__

"You don't have to worry about that. It's up to the both of you to form a bond that's strong enough to withstand the spell. Or else, all will be lost." 

It was a risk that was worth to take, he decided silently as he looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. With any hope, he could see the girl that he loved for at least one last time. 

The pain tore at his heart as he recalled the many memories that he shared with the girl while they had been capturing Clow cards and battling Eriol. There had been many special times between the both of them, he admitted. He would never forget those priceless moments that he had shared together with her. 

She was also the kindest and most gentle person he knew. Even when Meilin was forced to return to Hong Kong just before the final judgment, she had treated his cousin kindly although Meilin had never been good friends with her. 

Besides, she couldn't bear to watch innocent people get injured by the Clow cards, for she knew that it was her job. Even when The Fire attacked the fair when he was still in Tomoeda, she had begged him to use The Time just to let her put everyone to sleep so that no one would be endangered. 

Looking back, he finally realized that he had been wasting time all this time. However old he was, his feelings towards Sakura would never change, no matter what happened. He would never let her be harmed by any other person, neither could he bear to see her hurt. 

His love for her had changed him to, he reflected. He had came to Tomoeda as a bitter person, having the heavy responsibility of the Li clan on his shoulders. It was from her that he had learnt to gradually trust in people and let his guard down. 

He now knew why Sakura had brought such a change to his life. It wasn't because she had the Clow cards, or rather Sakura cards, but actually because of how he loved her. He had always loved her, and would never stop until the end of his life. 

"Ai shiteru, watashi no hime, Sakura-chan…" 

-------

Sakura looked down, her green eyes filling with tears as she tried to imagine a life without the brown haired boy that she knew so well. Her entire had practically evolved around him, but if he were to never exist… 

__

"If he never existed, you wouldn't be here at this moment. Instead, you'd be in that magical storm, or even dead being attacked by the Clow cards." 

She looked up at the boy who was still smiling gently at her. His amber eyes shone softly at her, as if trying to tell her something. She then realized that in its depths held all of her most precious moments with Li. 

__

"He's always been there for you, Sakura-chan. You had never understood why he was so willing to save you the time you were caught in The Return, but you discovered the answer only ten years ago at the airport. Are you willing to let him go forever?" 

A lone tear trickled out of the corner of her eye as she shook her head numbly. "I would much rather be in his position now," she whispered softly, looking up at the boy who was standing a few meters away from her. "I'd rather be the person who vanishes from this planet than Li…" 

__

"Either way, someone will be hurt. Li-kun knows that, and he's made the decision to let you live in this world because he knows that you have a long life more ahead of you. He's willing to take this- because of you." 

It was those words that brought a stream of fresh tears into Sakura's eyes. She had never realized why Li had been so anxious to take her place as the person that would have to undergo the prophecy until now. Why had he sacrificed himself just for her? 

__

"Li-kun will never forget you although you may forget him, Sakura-chan. Is that the way you want things to be? No Li-kun?" 

"Iie!" 

Sakura could feel a strange emotion running through her as she looked up defiantly. She couldn't understand what it was, yet she could feel sorrow, anger and love towards the boy that she had been waiting for all these ten years. "No one is going to disappear from this world!" 

The boy smiled at her, as if in a dream and spoke. 

__

"Then, you must form a bond with him. Only the love from the both of you can overcome this barricade between the both of you, and only the both of you have the power to create this bond. It all depends on how strong you love is." 

She turned slightly red, but frowned. "How am I going to form this 'bond' with Li-kun?" she inquired. "I don't know where he is, neither do I know where I am. How am I ever going to find him?" 

__

"Use your heart, Sakura-chan. Only love can bring you together forever." 

She looked up stunned, only to see the boy evaporate into the air just after giving her a final smile. It was tinged slightly with sorrow- and hope. Hope that she could fulfill what he had asked her to do: to save Li and all of Tomoeda's with him. 

__

"Arigato, Sakura-chan…"

-------

Eriol was silent as he watched the magical storm spin around Li. He was a ware what was going on between Li and Sakura at this moment, and he prayed silently that they would be in time to save his descendant. 

There was a reason that Li could be spared from this prophecy, he knew. It was his love for Sakura that had dwelled so long in his heart, never being able to be said to the girl that he loved so much. This was the reason why Li hadn't disappeared yet. His love for Sakura was protecting him. 

Praying silently that they would be successful, he gazed at Tomoyo who was practically oblivious of Sakura's disappearance. He could see how heartbroken she was over the entire subject, for Li and Sakura had been tow of her closest friends. 

"Tomoyo-chan…" 

She turned, hastily wiping of the telltale signs of tears from her face, forcing a smile onto her face as she spoke. "Nanda, Eriol-kun? Where's Sakura-chan?" 

He smiled wistfully at her, wishing for a moment that he could just reach out for a moment to comfort her, to tell her not to cry. In fact, he wished that he could assure that everything was going to be all right. 

"Li-kun and Sakura-chan will be together again, Tomoyo-chan," he spoke softly, wiping of the last signs of tears from her pale cheeks as he spoke. "They'll never part from each other. Trust in them." 

She seemed to hold him in her blue gaze for a long time before finally looking down. "I hope what you say might come true, Eriol-kun," she replied as a tear dropped of her cheek and splashed to the concrete floor of the roof. 

It was so hard for her to say those words. She couldn't help remembering how happy Li and Sakura's life had been ten years ago, when they were still cardcaptors. They had always worked together, and slowly, love had begun to blossom between the both of them. 

Eriol sighed, slipping a comforting arm around her. He wasn't so sure of the outcome of the entire thing, yet something in him told him that Sakura would be successful. Li was going to live- in this world. 

Still, a small doubt still resided in his heart if Sakura could find Li in time. Perhaps he did worry too much, but the risk of that coming true was too big to take. They had to hurry. 

Or else they might never see Li Syaoran ever again. 

-------

Li looked up, suddenly realizing that the girl that had claimed to be his memories of Sakura had disappeared. The fog-like mist around him seemed thicker, and he squinted, trying to see through the mist. 

__

"Find Sakura-chan and the prophecy will be reversed, Li-kun…" 

He spun around at the sound of the voice, only to be faced with thin air. He blinked, unable to grasp the meaning of her words as he gazed at the spot where the girl had previously been standing. Find Sakura? But where was she? 

__

"Use your heart. Only both your love and Sakura's love can draw the both of you back together." 

He nodded, understanding now what she meant. He had to find her with what love he had in his heart for the brown haired girl that he had met in fourth grade. But was it enough to bring the both of them together? 

"Trust in yourself," Sakura had once told him. 

Closing his eyes, he began to focus. He had never imagined that he would be together with Sakura the first time he met her, he reflected with a grim smile. In fact, he had wished that she hadn't released the Clow cards in the first place. 

But now, things had led to one another. After all the Clow cards had been captured, they had to undergo the final judgment by Yue. She had almost been defeated by the moon guardian of the Clow cards just like him but was spared by the guardian due to Kaho's pleas. 

Then, she became the rightful owner of the Sakura cards. If he hadn't fallen in love with her while they were capturing the Clow cards, he wouldn't have stayed in Tomoeda longer. In fact, his original plan was to take the Clow cards away from her and become their owner. 

He paused, sighing softly as he opened his amber eyes. They burnt a deep fire in them, reflecting how bitter he felt when he was forced to leave Sakura and Tomoeda for the second time. 

His mother had forced him to return to Hong Kong to take on his rightful place as the leader of the Li clan. He had much more training to undergo from her, and had no other choice but to follow her order. 

Yet, she had noticed that something was amiss when he had returned home with an aura full of sorrow and sadness around him. He hadn't realized it at first, but she did know that he harboured feelings for the girl, and finally after ten years, sent him back to Japan. 

His entire life was like a dream. He would never have expected that a girl that he had fallen in love with when he was only eleven years old would slowly become the person that he cared the most for. It was ironic how things worked itself out in life. But now… 

"Li-kun!" 

His eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. Could it be who he thought it was…?

-------

Kaho sighed, feeling slightly sympathetic towards Li and Sakura's plight. It had taken them ten long years to meet again, and fate was once again set on pulling them apart. Would they succeed to be together this time?

She didn't understand why fate had been so cruel and unpredictable towards them The first time they split up was when Li has o return to Hong Kong after Eriol had returned to England. Then, he had returned once again to help Sakura to capture The Void.

He had stayed long enough for Sakura to confess her true feelings towards him, yet for some odd reason, she didn't say anything. The, heartbroken, Li returned to Hong Kong, wondering if he could ever forget the girl he loved.

Their lives had been made difficult with many twists and turns, she reflected silently, recalling Li's dedication to Sakura all these years. As leader of the Li clan, there were many potential girls in Hong Kong that were worthy of being his fiancée just like Meilin, but none had ever gotten a place so deep in his heart like Sakura.

Fate had then made their paths entwine once again, and Li had returned to Tomoeda after ten long years. All this time had certainly made Sakura reflect on what she had done, Kaho thought as she smiled sorrowfully. Yet, could they truly be together as a pair?

She smiled, wondering if her question could ever be answered. Only the gods knew, she thought as she gazed up at the millions of stars in the heavens. They seemed to twinkle down at her, telling her that everything would turn out fine. Nothing could go wrong between the two of them.

She certainly hoped so, she sighed as she closed her eyes. Li and Sakura did deserve to be together- not apart. They had gone through so many things, only to be separated once again. What game was the gods playing on them? 

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she prayed silently for the couple. She certainly did feel that Li and Sakura belonged together forever, and she knew that their bond was stronger than anything else in the world. Their love could go through anything.

Yet, they hadn't realized the true strength of their love, she recalled as she wiped the tear from her pale cheek. Not only fate could keep them apart. In fact, nothing could, but they didn't know it.

Nothing could break the bond that they had.

Nothing.

-------

Sakura trembled, watching as the mist around her seemed to grow thicker by each minute. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, all sorts of things running through her head despite her many attempts to be calm.

The fear of ghosts still hadn't left her since she was in fourth grade; she was still as afraid of such places, especially when it was just as dark and misty as this. I fact, this looked like the forest whom she had caught The Illusion in. It seemed so…frightening.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Retrieving a Sakura card from her pocket, she closed her eyes, raising her wand. "Light card! Light up this entire place! Light! Release and dispel!"

There was a flash, and Sakura squinted, trying to see through the bright white light that had suddenly flashed from nowhere. The blinding white light seemed to blind her for a split second, before mellowing into a soft gentle white glow, casting off enough rays to light up the entire place.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the green eyed girl at the sight of the misty place. There was no way The Light could shine through the mists, yet if she were to take a step forward, the mists in front of her seemed to give way. Why?

She shook her head in confusion, not understanding what was happening. Things just seemed to be getting more and more odd, yet she only knew one thing: it would all lead up to Li sooner or later. All she needed to do was to 'form a bond' with him. But what kind of 'bond' was the girl talking about?

Besides, this place was so vast. Searching for Li seemed almost impossible, but Sakura knew that she had to try. Perhaps flying could help?

"Fly card! Bond your power with my own! Fly! Release and dispel!"

Two wings seemed to suddenly sprout on her shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes. Flying up, she looked around, only to be taken aback when she realized that the mists were also growing at the same height that she was flying, thus preventing her from seeing the entire landscape.

She sighed in defeat as she landed on the ground once again, the two wings disappearing from her shoulders. She had to search for that amber eyes boy from the ground; there was no sign of the boy from above in the thick mists.

Praying silently that she wouldn't be too late, she took a step forward, hoping against hope that he might be able to be saved from the evil curse of the prophecy.

-------

Li frowned, listening to the snippets of the voice that seemed to echo around him. It seemed so familiar, and for some reason, it made his heart ache. It was the loneliness that he felt deep inside, he realized silently as he gazed warily at his surroundings.

He had always been lonely, until he had met Sakura, he reflected, looking down at his sword. Being the future heir of the Li clan, he had been trained since young to take on the heavy responsibility of ensuring that the clan was in good condition. Besides that, he had also been trained in the sorcery and martial arts that had made his Li family so famous.

It was not until Sakura Kinomoto had come into his life before he realized that he was lonely. She had shed some light into his lonely heart when he thought only his sorcery mattered. He never once thought that he would be attracted to exactly the same girl that he had hated the very first day he had seen her.

It seemed all so ironic now, that he wanted to see her more than anything else in the world. Yet, he couldn't deny that he could never forget her, no matter how hard he tried to. She seemed to have taken a permanent residence in his heart.

A grim smile touched the corners of his lips as a he chuckled softly. He couldn't believe how all this was turning out. After all these years, he had finally got to see her, but they were going to part again- this time forever. Why was fate so cruel to them?

He wouldn't give up, not till he had chance to see the girl who had waited for him all these ten years. He wanted to see her, to look and keep her in his gaze was the last time until her memory of him became a fleeting shadow that would disappear into the darkness of the universe.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered, looking straight ahead as he took yet another step to the front. The mists in front of him parted as before, enough for him to step forward, but insufficient for him to tell what were behind them. They obstructed his view, yet he could feel somehow that Sakura was somewhere hear him at this moment.

It was then that he noticed that his lasin board was emitting a strange blue light, as if he had just used it to detect something. He hadn't used it at all, not since the last hour, he frowned, as he lifted it out of his pocket. What could it mean?

He shrugged, wondering what would happen if he were to use the chant for the lasin board. Would it reveal the position of this 'magical object' that it had detected? Well, it was worth a try.

"Force of light with ancient spin, send forth the power within; Force know my plight, release the light!"

There was a flash of blue light as a bright stream of blue light suddenly shot out of the board, splitting through the thick mists. It seemed to stretch on for miles, but Li could sense that something was at the end of this line. Yet, what could it be?

Could it be Sakura?

-------

Sakura sighed, looking around her. She could see practically nothing now that the mists was blocking everything from her sight. Looking down, she gripped her wand tighter, determined not to give up until the last minute. Li had to be found!

Li had never displayed his emotions in the open, she knew. He was more of a reserved and private person, but Sakura knew that deep inside, he was the most emotional and caring boy that she had ever known in her entire life. He had the kindest heart that she had ever seen, but was merely to shy to show it.

Besides, he was merely misunderstood by his usually serious expression. Being the heir of the Li clan, he had undergone much difficult training before coming to Tomoeda This had caused him to be much more mature than the other students of his age, and she knew that, as she had met his mother before.

"Li-kun…where are you?" she whispered, walking to the front, watching the mists part before her. Her voice was soft as she slowly walked forward, keeping an eye out for any possible signs of the familiar amber eyes that she knew so well.

There was no reply as the mists parted beneath her feet once more. She stopped, looking around. She could feel something strange; as if something was following her all this while. Turning around slowly, she looked down, only to find…

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a light blue line touching the very soles of her feet. A small smile touched the corners of her lips, before she frowned. There was something familiar about that line, yet she couldn't pinpoint it. It was as if she had seen it somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a sound of pounding footsteps, as if someone was running behind her. Sakura froze, unable to move as listened to the footsteps come closer. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as her grip on her wand tightened. Who could be running around in this place? Wasn't she supposed to be alone?

It was as if she had been frozen into place at that moment. Every nerve in her tingled in anticipation, begging her to move, yet she could only stay rooted at the spot as the footsteps came closer each second. It was then that the mists parted, revealing…

A low gasp escaped her lips as she viewed the figure that appeared from beneath the mist. He too, could only stare at her helplessly while he stood rooted on the spot. Amber eyes met leaf green eyes, making a red blush appear on both their faces.

It was Li.

There was a sudden silence, as if time itself had stopped. Li and Sakura's eyes met, each gazing intently at each other, wondering what to do next. Li's hands were trebling as he held his lasin board tighter. Sakura, on the other hand, held her death grip on her wand.

It was Sakura who finally broke the spell of silence between the both of them. She laughed nervously, turning into a deeper shade of red. There was no words exchanged between the pair; each understood what the other felt inside. It was as if a bond had been formed between the two of them.

Sakura couldn't bear the distance between the two of them anymore. She had been separated from him for ten years already, and for once, she knew what her heart truly wanted at this very moment. It was undeniable that Li had the same thought, judging by the conflicting emotions that was reflecting in his dark amber eyes.

"Li-kun!"

Suddenly, she ran, diving into his arms before he could blink. He smiled gently, unable to hold back his emotions any longer as he watched the girl that he loved so much sob in his arms. He had always loved her, and he knew that he always would. She was the only person that he had feelings for!

There was a sudden flash of bright light, and they found themselves standing on the high roof of Tomoeda Elementary School. Tomoyo and Eriol stood in one corner, smiling as they watched Li and Sakura turn red in unison. Kaho, on the other hand could only nod proudly at the two cardcaptors.

Three flat objects floated from the sky into her hands, and she looked down. Recognizing the familiar faces of the three yin Clow cards, she smiled gratefully. It was them that had brought her and Li together, and she knew that her gratitude towards them would never end.

Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. Her blue eyes seemed to shine in both pride and happiness as she threw her arms around Sakura. 

"I thought we would never see you and Li-kun again, Sakura-chan!" she spoke as tears of happiness streamed down her pale cheeks. Eriol, who stood watching the both of them could only smile at Li before nodding at him. "Congratulations, Li-kun," he spoke, his voice now full of pride for the boy that he knew had already grown up from the young, fifth grader that he had known ten years ago.

Li, in turn, nodded at the reincarnation of his ancestor. "Arigato," he spoke in one word before smiling back at Eriol. It was all fate, he thought silently as he looked up at the many stars in the sky. They seemed to twinkle back at him, telling now that his mission in Tomoeda was already complete, and he could be together with Sakura now.

He turned his amber gaze upon the three yin Clow cards. It was as if their prophecy had brought them together, and he couldn't express his gratitude towards them for what they had given him: Sakura. They had made his dreams come true, and he knew at this moment, no one could feel happier than he was.

Sakura turned to gaze at Li before nodding at him. Both of them shared a mutual understanding now that they had been doing the wrong thing all these years by keeping quiet. It was only if they were to show that they truly card for each other if they used their hearts.

Kaho smiled at Li and Sakura before turning her gently gaze upon Eriol and Tomoyo. Those were another pair that belonged together, she noted silently, smiling. It was then that her eyes caught sight of Meilin who was smiling wistfully at Li and Sakura.

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she watched her cousin smile at Sakura. She had accomplished what she should have done ten years ago. Now, she had no business here.

"Meilin-chan."

She turned at the gently sound of Li's voice, and came eye to eye with a pair of amber eyes. He smiled ever so gently at her as he spoke. 

"Thank you for bringing me and Sakura-chan together," he spoke as the cool night breeze blew his brown hair back. She gazed wonderingly at him, before a slow smile formed on her lips , and she nodded. 

Laughing slightly, she looked up at the stars. "The stars have an odd way of conveying what they really mean, Li-kun," she replied, her eyes shining at her cousin. She had never seen him so happy since the time he had left Tomoeda ten years ago. "Perhaps I was destined to bring the people that I almost separated when we were in fifth grade, ne?"

A confused gaze crossed his eyes for a minute, before he smiled, understanding the true meaning of her words. "Perhaps, Meilin-chan. Your time in Hong Kong has taught you well."

She nodded, bowing to him as she watched Sakura throw a surprised glance at the both of them. Chuckling slightly, she turned around. "I wish you and Sakura--chan happiness, Li-kun," she spoke before walking off.

If only he had seen her face at that moment, he would have noticed the tears of happiness that were flooding her eyes at that moment. Never had she felt so happy, especially when the person that she had once loved had finally found the one that he truly cared for.

"I wish you and Sakura-chan happiness forever, Li-kun," she whispered, feeling as the cool night breeze sifted through her dark black hair. The stars above seemed to shine down on her as she slowly made her way out of the rooftop of Tomoeda Elementary School.

Li gazed at Meilin's retreating back, smiling in wonder. He would never understand her; yet he had never felt so thankful to her. He had been guilty of liking Sakura in the first place, but she, to his surprise, had calmly accepted his decision and retreated to leave both him and Sakura alone. 

He then turned towards Sakura, and smiled, looking at his watch. It was almost dawn already, he noted silently, smiling. It had definitely been a long night, but it was worth it., he thought as he kept an eve gaze on Sakura. It had brought him and Sakura together in the end, after all.

It was evident; their wait all these years had not gone to waste. Taking her in his arms once more, he whispered ever so softly into his ear. 

"Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan…"

Eriol smiled at Li and Sakura, for once feeling that his work was done. Turning around, he smiled, gazing as the first rays of dawn shone softly in the horizon. It was worth his return from England, just to watch the success of the two people that he knew so well. Besides, he had Tomoyo at his side now.

He smiled, feeling the morning breeze sift through his hair as he gazed down at a smiling Tomoyo.

"Welcome back, Li…"

Author's note:

Well, I kept my promise, didn't I? This is the finale of Li's Return, and I hoped minna-san has enjoyed the story! Li and Sakura are together in the end, just like all S+S fans like it! Beside, you know me, I can't stand not writing a good ending ^-^! I hope to wrote another fanfic soon, so keep your fingers crossed. Until then, sayonara, minna-san! \^o^/

Japanese words:

Matte- Wait   
Arigato- Thank you   
Ne- Depends on how it's used. If it's used like here, where Sakura says, "Ne…Li-kun…" it means hey. Then, when Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Chiharu and said "Ne?" She means "right?" At least I think so. Dictionary says it means "is it so," so I guess that's the right meaning…and is it spelled "ne" or "nee"?! So many different spellings for kanji…0.0; Oh, whatever. I'll just use "ne"   
Hai- Yes   
Nanda- something similar to "what," I'm not too sure…I think it means "What is it"   
Demo- but   
Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran- Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. By the way, Sakura means "cherry blossoms" (for several references throughout the story) in Japanese, and Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinese…not that it really matters now. ^^   
Nani- what   
Iie- no   
Minna- everybody or everyone   
Watashi no hime- I think it means something like "my princess." Correct me if I'm wrong!   
Ai shiteru- I love you   
Chan - Honorific for someone of status lower to yourself, and term of endearment for family and friends. Used mostly for females and is very informal. Is to be add at the end of the name  
Kun - Mr (junior), master, boy. Similar to chan, but mostly applied to males. Is to be add at the end of the name.  
Issho- Together  
Wakata- Understand  



End file.
